Not That Weak
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: Nobody wanted Bra to train it seemed, but she did it anyways to prove to everyone she wasn't weak. It's not the only secret she keeps though, as she begins to hear a voice in her head that tries to tell her what to do. Read & Review
1. New Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.**

* * *

**

**Not That Weak**

**New Baby**

"Come on! What's talking so long?!" Twelve year old Trunks stopped his pacing and looked over at his best friend.

Eleven year old Goten shrugged. "Don't ask me! Gohan was born before me!"

Gohan chuckled. "Don't worry Trunks. It can't be that much longer." He looked over at his wife Videl, who held in her arms their daughter who had been born only a month earlier.

Trunks made a 'hmph' noise and continued pacing. Goku grinned. "I swear Trunks, you act more and more like your father everyday."

Just then Vegeta walked in the room and Trunks broke out smiling. "Dad! How's mom?" He asked running over to the doorway his father stood in.

Vegeta grunted. "She's fine, son."

Chi-Chi stood up, hands clasped. "When can we see her?" She asked anxiously.

Vegeta grunted again. "Now." He turned and walked away, arms crossed defiantly.

Trunks and Goten shared looks of amusement and ran after Vegeta, giggling the whole way. Vegeta snorted at their immaturity as Goku and Chi-Chi followed, Gohan and Videl close behind.

They entered a white hospital room to see an exhausted looking Bulma sitting in the bed in the middle of the room.

Vegeta snorted again. "Woman! Where is the child?"

Bulma opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi everyone." She smiled weakly. She pointed to a crib in the corner of the room. "She's over there." She put her hand down as Chi-Chi rushed over to her friend to give her a hug of congratulations.

Trunks couldn't suppress his excitement anymore as he ran over to the crib. He jumped up so he was hanging off the railing so he could look inside the crib.

Inside was a little baby girl with turquoise hair like her mother. She appeared to be sleeping but she made a small grunting noise and opened her eyes to reveal the same blue eyes her mother had.  
Trunks let out a small laugh. "She's like a mini you, mom!" He reached down to stroke the baby's cheek. The little baby let out a small giggle, giving Trunks a small smile with her toothless gums.

Bulma rolled her head over so she was looking in the direction of the crib. "Sounds to me like she likes you." She smiled sweetly.

Trunks backed away, as Vegeta grunted again and leaned over the crib, his face as hard a rock. The baby stopped laughing and looked up at Vegeta. She made a small humming noise and copied his scowl. Vegeta smiled, a real smile for once and backed away from the crib.

Goten jumped over to the crib and hopped in the air so he could look at the baby. "She's so cute!" He commented. The baby sent him a weird look "What's her name?" He asked, as he sent the baby a goofy smile, making her give a small noise. A mix between a hiccup and a laugh.

Bulma looked at Vegeta who shrugged and looked over at the group gathered in the room. Bulma brushed a strand of her hair out of her eye. "Bra."

Chi-Chi went over to the crib and looked inside. "It definitely suits her." She looked down, her voice changing into a soft motherly tone. "Hey sweetie!" She reached down to tickle the baby's chin.

Goku came up beside his wife and looked inside. "Hey there Bra Briefs!" He gave the baby his trade mark goofy grin.

Bra's face twisted and she balled her hands into tiny fists. Suddenly she let out an ear piercing scream and began crying.

Vegeta pushed Goku away. "Kakarot! You idiot! You're scaring my daughter with that stupid face of yours!"

Goku backed away still smiling. "Sorry Vegeta. I didn't mean to make her cry."

Gohan began laughing. "Well you have to admit dad. You can look pretty scary when you smile."

Goku's smile dropped. "Really?" He asked fearfully.

The whole group burst out laughing, except for Vegeta who scowled harder and Bulma who was too tired to laugh, but gave a small smile.

Videl went over to the crib and put her own baby down beside Bra. "Bra. This is Pan. I hope you two can be best friends." She spoke softly to Bra.

Pan had black hair and dark eyes. She smiled and clapped her hands softly together. Bra giggled and gave Pan a toothless grin.

Gohan moved up beside his wife. "I think they like each other already!" Videl clasped her hands together and smiled down at the two babies.

Trunks looked over at his mom. "Can I hold her? Please mom! Can I? Can I?" He asked enthusiastically.

Bulma smiled at her oldest child. "Of course. Just be careful."

Trunks ran over top the crib. Videl picked Bra out of the crib and handed her over to Trunks. "You have her?" Videl asked Trunks, who nodded seriously.

Videl moved her arms away and Trunks smiled down at the baby. "Hi Bra. I'm your big brother!" He grinned.

Goten grinned too. "Oh! Let me hold her! Let me! Let me!" Trunks took a step away from his friend. "No! I'm holding her! She's my sister!" He frowned.

Vegeta stepped between the two boys and grabbed his daughter. "I'll hold her!"

Videl and Chi-Chi- sighed. "Aww."

Vegeta felt his cheeks turn pink. _Warriors don't hold kids! _He walked over to Bulma and placed Bra in her mothers arms. "She's your child! You take her, woman!"

Just then a nurse walked in. "Sorry, but visiting hours are up. Besides, it's time for the baby to be fed." She said kindly before exiting the room.

Videl picked up Pan and looked over at Bulma. "We'll come see you again later."

Chi-Chi gave Bulma another hug. "See you tomorrow." Gohan and Goku left with the two woman.

Goten waved, giving Trunks a huge grin. "See you later!

Vegeta put a hand on his sons shoulder and led him out of the room. "Come on boy. We should leave your mother."

Trunks turned back around. "Bye mom! Bye Bra!"

* * *

A/N: This is my first try at a Dragonball Z fic. I hope it's okay and that you guys like it. 


	2. Five Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I only own this bizarre little plot. It may seem like it's going nowhere, but in a bit you'll see it really is going somewhere... even though it may not seem like it.**

* * *

**

**Five Years Later**

Bra ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. Her blue hair was tied back into a ponytail, her bangs brushed back behind her ears. She was heading towards the kitchen when the voice of her older brother in the family room stopped her. She ran backwards and looked inside and saw Trunks sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

"Sure Catherine! Want to go tonight?" His seventeen year old face was grinning with accomplishment.

Bra smiled and ran into the room. "Trunks! Trunks! Trunks!" She launched herself onto her brother's leg, grinning up at him.

Trunks looked down at his sister. "Yah, hang on a minute." He covered the mouthpiece with a hand and looked at his sister. "What do you want Bra? I'm on the phone." He told her.

Bra kept grinning. "I'm hungry." She chirped.

Trunks gave a small laugh. "Well go ask mom to make you something."

Bra's grin dropped slightly. "Mom's in the office doing work. And daddy is in the gravity room."

Trunks sighed. "Kay. Hold on a second." He lowered his hand and spoke back into the phone. "Sorry Catherine. I have to go. My younger sister needs something. But I'll pick you up around 7:00. Okay sounds great. Bye!" He hung up and put the phone on the couch.

Bra's grin grew again. "Are you going to make me lunch?" She asked, her bangs falling out from behind her ears.

Trunks laughed as he picked up his sister and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "Yes. I'll make you some lunch. What do you want?" He asked.

The walked into the kitchen. Trunks set Bra down on a stool in the middle of the kitchen.

Bra licked her lips hungrily. "Anything yummy."

Trunks gave a small chuckle and he got things out to make a sandwich. A minute later he set a plate on the counter in front of Bra. "There you go."

Bra took a huge bite, talking about a quarter of the sandwich. Trunks watched, his eyes growing. _Great! Just what we need! Another Saiyan appetite. Mom won't be happy. _Two more bites and the sandwich was gone. Bra pushed her plate in front of her brother. "More please." She licked her lips again.

Trunks sighed and made another. He put it in front of his younger sister, who demolished it in four bites. She held her plate to her brother, a pleading look on her face.

Trunks took the plate and gave his sister a funny look. "How old are you? Five! No normal five-year-old eats three sandwich's in one sitting."

Bra gave a small burp and covered her mouth with both hands. She lowered them and grinned. "But I'm not like other five year olds. Mommy said so. She said everyone is special in their own way."

Trunks turned his back to his sister as he made another sandwich. "Alright. Alright. I get it." He pushed the plate in front of his sister. "Eat."  
Bra did so. She finished it off in three huge bites. She gave her brother a look. "Another?" She asked sweetly. Trunks hesitated and Bra gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Trunks rolled his eyes and made another sandwich. He put it in front of his sister. "This is the last one..." He trailed off as the doorbell rang.

Trunks got up and walked out of the kitchen. "Eat! I'll get the door."

A moment later he heard a THUMP and the sound of footsteps running towards the door.

_Guess she's done eating..._ He trailed off as he opened the door and saw his best friend standing outside. "Hey Goten!" He grinned.

Goten was grinning as he walked inside the house. "Hey Trunks. What's up?"

Trunks closed the door softly. "Not much. Just finished feeding the bottomless pit."

Goten laughed. "Who? Your dad?" He joked.

Trunks smirked. "Worse! My sister!" The two laughed for a minute before Trunks got serious. "Ready to spar?"

Goten was about to reply when something went sliding down the hall at the end of the hallway with a squealing noise. It went past the entrance. A moment later their was a small THUD and the scampering of small quick footsteps. Bra came running by and went running down the hall.

She smiled when she saw Goten. "Goten!" She launched herself into Goten's arms giggling.

Goten grinned. "Hey B.B. How are you?" He asked.

"Good!" She chirped. Then looked between Trunks and Goten. "Are you two sparring?" Trunks nodded. "Can I spar with you?" She asked.

Goten and Trunks shared a look before Trunks took his sister from his friends arms and put her down. "Sorry Bra. But you're too small to spar with me and Goten."

With Bra made a small scowl, much like Vegeta's. "No fair! I want to spar too! Will you train me to fight?" She asked.

Trunks gave Goten a look that asked for help but Goten shrugged. _Gee. Some best friend you are. _"Maybe when you're older Bra." He patted her head.

Goten jumped in. "But if you want, you can watch us spar today. Okay?"

Bra smiled instantly. "Kay!" She followed Trunks and Goten out into the backyard of capsule corporation. Trunks couldn't help but notice the anxious look on his sister's face. _It should be against the law for five year olds to ask if they can fight. _

He didn't notice the fist coming towards his face, until it was too late. He went flying back and landed on the ground, dirt flying everywhere. He got up and saw Goten laughing his head off.

Trunks growled and flew at Goten, kicking his feet from underneath his best friend. Goten hit the ground hard.

"Now who's laughing?" Trunks gave his best evil laughter. Bra giggled from where she stood a few feet away.

Goten landed a kick to Trunk' stomach and jumped to his feet flying after his friend. They began a friendly spar, kicking, punching and blocking. "Sorry man." Goten grinned as he blocked a punch aimed at his face. "I couldn't resist. You were off in your own world. Perfect opportunity."

Trunks flew backwards. "We'll see!" He held both his hands out, a yellow energy blast being shot at Goten.

Goten jumped to the side. "Hey! I didn't know we were using ki blasts!" He yelled, as he held both his hands out. "Kamehameha!" He yelled, sending a small blue ki blast at Trunks.

Trunks jumped in the air. "Missed me!" He taunted. Goten growled as he jumped into the air and they began to kick, punch and block in the air.

Bra watched from the ground. "Wow." She breathed. She wished she could fight like that.

Bra turned around at the sound of the back door opening. She saw Vegeta standing in the doorway. "Daddy!" She yelled as she ran across the yard to him. She reached him and tugged on his arm. "Daddy, will you teach me to fight like that?" She pointed to the boys who were still in the air, blocking each other's ki blasts.

Vegeta looked down at his daughter. "Maybe when you're a little older Princess." He looked up at the boys in the air. "Go inside now. Your mother is looking for you." He said gruffly.

Bra blinked. "Okay!" She sprinted inside.  
Vegeta watched her run then looked back in the air. His eyes narrowed. "Boy!" He yelled.

Trunks stopped fighting as he and Goten looked down at the ground. "What?" He asked as he flew back down to Earth.

Vegeta growled. "Careful of what you do around your sister. I don't want her getting any ideas. Especially about fighting!" He stormed back into his house.

Goten flew down beside his friend. "That was random. Guess he really doesn't want Bra to fight..."He trailed off.

Bra looked out the window as she saw Trunks and Goten begin to spar again. Tears came to her eyes. Her dad didn't want to train her how to fight. _Why? Why can't I learn to fight too?! I might be small, but when I'm older...Yah! When I'm older, I'll train and show them I'm not as weak as they think! _

She used the sleeve of her red sweater to bush away her unshed tears. She wouldn't cry. According to her dad, warriors never cried, and she was going to show everyone she as just as strong as they were.

* * *

A/N: Review please? 


	3. Secret Training

Disclaimer: Guess what!! I don't own Dragonball Z!!!

* * *

Secret Training

_Come on! Almost there. Almost, AH! _Bra bit her tongue so she didn't scream out loud. She collapsed to her knees and began panting. Her golden hair turned back to it's normal turquoise colour. It was just below her shoulders. Sweat formed along her forehead and dropped like little pellets onto the metal floor of the gravity room.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She stayed on her hands and knees for a moment longer before standing up. She took a breath to calm herself before powering up to Super Saiyan. She tried powering up again, hoping to reach Super Saiyan 2.

She was so close. She could almost taste it. At the same time though, she was growing weak. With a small screech of annoyance she dropped her ki level and turned back to her normal self.

She flew over to the control panel in the middle of the gravity room and turned it off. She smirked. 350X. Her father and brother trained at about 500X. She was finally catching up. Whenever training with them, they set the chamber to about 150X. 200X If she was lucky.

Bra turned off the gravity room and walked out closing the door softly behind her. Her brother and father trained her, but they went too easy on her. About a year ago, she took matters into her own hands.

They trained her about twice a week. She had been annoyed that they didn't think she could handle more training, so she trained almost every night by herself. Why shouldn't she, when her father and brother trained everyday?

She was going to get nowhere with the way they trained her. Thirteen year old Bra made her way around the house quietly. Finally she reached her room and tip-toed inside. Her parents room was just down the hall and her father happened to have extra good hearing. Not to mention the fact her brother was right next door.

Once inside she let out a sigh of relief and went over to her dresser to pull out some pyjama pants and a t-shirt. She walked into the bathroom, letting out a yawn.

She turned off the lights and collapsed onto her bed. She looked over at the clock which read 2:30 am. With a sigh she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Ring. Ring.

Bra opened her eyes slowly with a groan. Her phone was ringing. She rolled over in bed and closed her eyes shut. _Go away, whoever you are. _

Ring. Ring.

Bra placed the pillow beside her over her ear with a slight growl. _Let me sleep!_

Bra opened her eyes slowly with a groan. Her phone was ringing. She rolled over in bed and closed her eyes shut. Bra placed the pillow beside her over her ear with a slight growl. 

_Ring. Ring. _

Bra's bedroom door slammed open. Trunks walked in a look of slight annoyance one his face. "Bra! Would it kill you to pick up your phone?"

Bra's reply was to give a small moan to her big brother. Moving the pillow away from over her face, she revealed the bags under her eyes to her brother. "I didn't sleep well last night." She mumbled. _Not a complete lie. _She reassured herself.

Trunks sighed. "You seem to be having trouble getting to sleep a lot these days." He muttered.

_Ring. Ring. _

Bra sat up a bit. "I'm going to personally kill whoever's on the other end of this phone." She declared.

"You sure? It might be your boyfriend!" Trunks taunted.

Bra sat up straight. She gave a small growl and Trunk went running out of the room. "I don't have a boyfriend!" She threw her pillow at him, but he had closed the door, so it just fell to the floor.

_Ring. Ring. _

Bra glared at the phone and picked it up. "Whoever you are, I think you have a death wish!" She snapped into the phone.

"Wow. Little Miss Grouchy Pants."

Bra's eyes widened. "Pan? I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night."

Bra could almost see Pan rolling her eyes on the other line. "Clearly. Hey listen, I don't have plans today. Want to catch a movie or something?" She asked.

Bra looked over at the clock with flashed 11:30 back at her. "Sure. Sounds cool. What time?"

Bra could hear Pan rustling something on the other side. "Best show starts at 3:30. So I'll come around your house at 3:00. Kay?"

Bra yawned. "Yah. Sounds cool. See you later." Bra hung up and flopped back into her pillows. _And so begins another day..._ Bra thought grimly.

* * *

A/N: Reviews anyone? 


	4. More Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

xxbluewingsxx: I don't know if the ages will make any difference in the story. I just plunked them in cauz I felt like it... anywho, enjoy...

* * *

Ages:  
17-Pan and Bra

24-Marron

28-Goten

29-Trunks

36-Gohan and Videl

Use your imagination for everyone else.

**More Secrets**

Bra walked around the edge of the school. _The coast is clear! _She jumped into the air and began flying towards Capsule Corp. which her home happened to be attached to. As she was flying her cell phone began ringing.

Stopping in mid flight she fetched it out of her jean pocket. "Hello. Bra Briefs." Her mother had always told her to be formal when speaking.

"Hey, baby!"

Bra rolled her eyes at the seductive voice. _Not again. _"Not interested!" She clenched her hand, crushing her cell phone into tiny bits. She let the pieces fall into the lake.

"Hey Bra!" Bra turned around to see Pan flying towards her. Pan caught up, grinning. "Why the rush?"

Bra rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No rush. I just don't like hanging around school. Besides, Trunks and daddy are training with me today."

Pan rolled her eyes as the two began flying to Capsule Corp. "Have you made it to Super Saiyan yet?"

Bra turned her head away. "I've been training really hard." Bra said, that way she wouldn't have to lie to her friend.

Pan grinned. "Don't worry. I'm not a Super Saiyan yet either. Someday we'll do it, and show everyone we aren't just girly girls!" She punched a fist into her hand.

Bra giggled. "I think you're getting a little too excited."

Pan flared her ki so she was surrounded in a light blue light. "I'm serious! They think we're babies or something. I can't for the day I go Super Saiyan on them and show them." The quarter saiyan raised her ki level some more.

Bra looked around fearfully. "Pan! You moron! Lower your ki level before somebody thinks you're in danger!" She hissed.

Pan gave Bra a look of bewilderment and instantly lowered her ki. "Sorry B.B. Guess I kind of got carried away..." She grinned. "Whatever. Can't wait for the day I kick everyone's ass."

Bra laughed. "You really think you can be as powerful as Goten? Let alone Goku?"

Pan gave Bra an innocent smile. "Well I might reach Goten, but nobody can reach my grandpa. Well, except maybe your dad."

Bra winked. "And don't forget it."

They flew in silence a little longer. Finally they reached Capsule Corp. Pan sighed loudly. "Guess I should go home. My dad said he'd train with me if I got home on time for once." She rolled her eyes. "Chow!"

Bra waved. "Bye!" Her flew sped off. Bra lowered herself to the ground. She took out her key to the house and was about to open the door when it flung open.

In its place stood a very annoyed Trunks. "Where have you been?" He asked.

Bra sighed and held up her book bag. "Where do you think?" Trunks gave her a stern look. "School!"

Trunks sighed and shook his head. "Yah, but school got out an hour ago."

Bra dropped her bag and covered her mouth with her hands. "Seriously? I'm so sorry Trunks! I was just flying and talking with Pan! I'm so sorry."

Trunks face lit up a bit. "Sure you weren't with your boyfriend?" He teased.

Bra scowled and picked up her book bag walking inside. "Truuuunks... I don't have a boyfriend!" She yelled at the last word.

She kicked the door closed behind her. "Anyways. I'm sorry. Can we still train?" She asked hopefully.

Trunks put his hands in his pocket. "Yah, yah. Come on." He led the way to the gravity room. "What happened to your cell phone? I called it five times and each time it was 'out of service'."

Bra grimaced. "Yah... I kind of crushed it..."

Trunks stopped walking. "Bra! That's the third cell phone this month!"

"I know!" Bra squeaked. "It just kind of happened..." She trailed off.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Another boy calling I bet."

Bra slouched as she walked beside her brother. "They won't leave me alone!"

Trunks shook his head. "Then why do you give them your number?" He asked.

Bra held her face in her hands, rubbing under her eyes. "I don't. They just somehow find out. Maybe if I shoot a Galactic Cannon at their cars-"

Trunks held up a hand. "Don't finish that sentence." He warned.

Bra smiled. "Yah, it's probably for the best." She agreed. Besides, she knew very well that violence wasn't an answer (as cliché as it sounds).

Finally they reached the gravity room just as Vegeta touched down. He sent his daughter a look. "Where have you been, Princess?" He asked.

Trunks walked in the room. "She got held up after school dad. Her teacher called to tell us she was staying after to school to work on an in-class assignment."

Bra watched as her brother lied easily to their father. It wasn't that Vegeta hated her, he was just over-protective of her. Same with her brother.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Bra! Is this true?" He asked.

Bra nodded vigorously. "Sorry daddy. I swear I didn't know about it." She gave her father her pleading eyes, she knew he could never say 'no' to.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted. "Fine! Go change and come back here so we can spar."

Bra began to run out but looked back at Vegeta. "Oh, by the way dad... I broke my cell phone again." She smiled uncertainly.

Vegeta growled. "What? Again? I'll have to shoot a Galactic Cannon at them. Teach them to leave my daughter alone!" He grumbled the last bit to himself.

Bra grinned and skipped out of the room, happy she wasn't in trouble. She went up to her room and changed out of her jeans into a sweat pants and from her t-shirt to a sports bra.

She flew (literally) down the stairs and into the gravity room, just as Trunks and Vegeta were in the middle of a spar.

When Bra walked in, they flew down, beads of sweat forming along their foreheads. Vegeta smirked. "Think fast!" He charged his daughter suddenly, giving Bra hardly anytime to block.

Bra raised her arms to shield her face, arms crossed in an 'X' shape. When she felt her father's punch, she knew all his strength hadn't been put into it.

She lowered her arms and aimed a punch of her own, which her father dodged easily. Bra raised her ki level, making sure not to go to her Super Saiyan level. If she did it so suddenly, they would wonder how she managed it so quickly, and her secret would be out. So she exposed a little more of her power at each training session, so it would seem more believable when she did.

The funny part was about a week ago she had reached Super Saiyan 2. It kind of surprised her, and she had immediately lowered her ki level. The next morning she had woken up smacking her forehead. She hadn't tried going Super Saiyan 2 again yet.

After a few minutes of sparring with her father, she sparred with her brother. After a half hour, Vegeta turned off the gravity room.

"That's enough for today. Go shower. That woman will probably have dinner ready soon anyways." Vegeta stalked out of the room.

When he said 'woman' Trunks and Bra knew he was referring to their mother. For some reason, he hardly ever called her by her name or even call her their mother. The reasons were beyond them.

Trunks helped Bra stand up, from the powerful punch he had sent at her. "I swear sis, you're getting stronger and stronger everyday. Can't be much longer before you reach Super Saiyan."

He waved and Bra smirked as her brother flew out of her view. _Oh. If you only knew. _

She flew up to hr room and immediately jumped into the shower. And quickly dried off and dressed into a blue t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. She ran down the stairs just as Trunks was walking in.

Bra ran in and took her seat between Trunks and Vegeta and across from her mother.

Bulma handed Vegeta the plate of steaks she had. Vegeta emptied the entire plate onto his. Bulma handed one to Bra and another to Trunks. Trunks too dumped all the steaks onto his plate. Bra had an enormous appetite, but she didn't eat quite as much as them. She took about half of the steaks and handed it back to her mother who took a small one for herself.

The rest of the food was passed around, Trunks and Vegeta having about ten plates for themselves, where as Bra had five and Bulma had one.

After Trunks and Bra had a race to see who could do the most dishes, Bra went up to her room and Trunks went to his office to complete some paper work. Bulma went to her lab to try and perfect her latest invention and her dad went back to the gravity room.

Bra went to her room and flopped onto her bed, bored out of her mind. She was thankful when her phone began ringing.

She didn't even look at the caller I.D. as she picked up her phone. "Hey baby!" She spoke in a seductive voice, a smirk on her lips.

* * *

A/N: Anyways... can I have reviews? I want to know what people think about this. Also I was wondering if I should make this a Marron/Trunks thing too... 


	5. Late Night Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

* * *

**

**Late Night Date**

Bra put on a mini skirt and white tube top. She went over to her bedroom door and opened it, looking down the hallway. Nobody was there. She closed the door and locked it, and flicked off the lights, making it appear as though she had gone to bed early.

It was only 9:00, but she had no intention of going to bed. She went over to her balcony and opened the door, and stepped outside into the cool night air. She closed the door softly behind her. A cool breeze blasted her face, as she closed her eyes enjoying the soft breeze tickling her cheeks. Took her a moment to realize somebody was actually holding her cheek in their hand.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Goten, who smiled down at her. "Hey babe." He grinned. "Come on. Let's go."

She put her hand into his and they flew off, leaving Capsule Corp to shrink into the distance.

Bra smiled as she relished the heat coming from her boyfriend's hands, warming her own. "Where are we going?" She asked, smiling.

Goten returned the smile. "It's a secret." He told her knowingly.

Bra giggled, but kept silent the rest of the flight. Finally Goten began to descend, his hand still holding Bra's.

When they landed Bra gasped at the sight. Behind them was a forest, but in front of her was a lake. Trees surrounded the lake, making it almost appear as though they were cob webs. Each star from the sky reflected into the lake, a glowing white light that twinkled down from the heavens.

Goten walked behind her and encircled his arms around her hips. "Like it?" He asked hopefully.

Bra spun around do she was facing him (even though she was several inches shorter then me). "Love it." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Bra broke the kiss and looked out at lake. "It's so beautiful. How'd you find it?" She asked.

Goten sat down crossed legged, and Bra sat on his lap, a playful smile on her face. Goten stroked her knee with his thumb while he explained.

"I was running late for work the other day, so I had to fly. As I was flying I tried to take a short cut when I came across this place. I stopped for a minute to look at it." Bra gave him a stern look. "Only a minute!" He promised. He continued his story. "This was at dawn, and I thought it was pretty. So I thought you might like it at night time." He gave Bra a cocky smile. "I think it's safe to assume you did."

Bra rolled her eyes. "You're wrong." She smirked. "I already told you, I love it!" She placed a quick kiss on his lips. "And I love you Goten Son."

Goten smiled. "I love you too, Bra." Goten pulled her closer to him, arms tightening around her waist. Finally their lips met in another kiss. Bra played with his black hair with her fingers. Goten brushed his tongue against her lips, asking for permission to be let in.

After a few minutes, Goten pulled back. "So have you thought about telling the others?" He asked.

Bra looked down. "I don't know Goten... I mean, you and Trunks are best friends... I don't know how he'd react to it. If he doesn't like it, well I'm scared of what it will do to your friendship. Plus daddy would probably flip. I don't think they would be able to handle it yet." She said uncertainly, biting her bottom lip.

Goten cupped her cheek in his hand, thumb stroking her soft skin. "Don't worry about it Bra. If you want to wait, I'll wait with you. You want to tell them, I'll be by your side." He smiled mischievously. "But I think Pan is guessing something's up."

Bra rolled her eyes, but smiled softly. "She thought something was up before anything happened." She teased him.

Goten grinned. "Ah! I guess we have nothing to worry about then!" He kissed her on the lips again.

Bra stood up, and held her hands out to Goten, helping him up. Goten held onto her hand. "Ready to go?"

Bra nodded and jumped into the air with him. "Thanks Goten." She smiled. "This was nice. I'm glad you brought me here."

Goten returned the smile. "It was worth almost being late for work..." Bra smacked his shoulder. "What was that for?" He laughed, rubbing the place she had hit him.

Bra frowned at him. "For almost being late you idiot." Her frown lifted to be replaced with a look of pure happiness. "But I did love it."

A half hour they were standing on Bra's balcony. Goten brushed some of Bra's turquoise out of her face so he could look into her bright blue eyes. "I'll see you later, Bra." He planted a kiss on her cheek and flew off into the night sky.

Bra leaned against the railing and sighed, dreamily. She watched Goten until he was a speck. She watched the place he had disappeared, a smile still planted on her face.

After standing on the balcony and watching the stars for a few minutes she went back into her room, lips still tingling from Goten's kisses.

* * *

A/N: So now you all know it's Goten, and this is going to also be a Goten/Bra fic! Yay!! Anyways, I'm not particularly good at these kind of things... so you know... tell me what you think and you get another chapter. Peace out! 


	6. Morning, Blackmail, Spars, and Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, only the plot and ideas...**

* * *

**

**Morning, Blackmail, Spars and Reunions**

Bra rolled over in her bed, a smile still on her lips. She rubbed her face with her hands, as the sunshine fell into her room from the glass doors of the balcony. The light fell on her face.

Suddenly her door open and Bulma's head peeked in. "Good morning, honey." She noticed the smile on her daughter's half sleepy face. "What's got you in such a good mood? Dreaming of your knight in shining armour?"

Bra smirked inwardly. _You could say that..._ "No. I'm just happy it's Saturday. It's been a long week."

Her mother smiled and teased her daughter. "I wish you'd get a boyfriend. Then you could go out more, rather then hang around here all the time."

Bra grinned and teased her mother back. "Yah, but half the guys at school only want to go out with me because I'm rich."

Bulma gave her a smirk. "And the other half?" She asked knowingly.

Bra sat up, tank top rolling up to show her flat stomache. "Because of my looks." Bra smiled.

Bulma grinned. "Well you definitely take after your mother on beauty." Bulma grinned at her daughter. "Hurry and get up. We have guests."

Bra grumbled as her mother closed the door and she rolled out of bed. After five minutes, Bra was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. She was too lazy to put socks on, so she walked downstairs bare-footed.

When she entered the front hallway she saw Goku and Chi-Chi. Behind them were Videl and Gohan.

Pan was looking around bored until she saw her best friend. "Bra! Where have you been?"

Bra had to suppress a yawn. "Sleeping." She mumbled. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Seriously! You forgot about the party your parents were having tonight?"

Bra shook her head. "I didn't forget! Why are here so early?" She asked, completely dumb founded.

Pan rolled her eyes again. "To help you guys get ready. Hello! There are going to be seven saiyans here! You're going to need a mountain load of food."

Bra sighed. "Of course. But you and I don't eat as much as they do." When Bra said 'they' Pan realized she meant all the guys.

"True." Pan agreed. "But we still eat more then the average human."

Bra shrugged. "True."

While they had been talking, Bulma had led the others to the large room that almost resembled a forest. It was then Bra noticed somebody was missing. "Hey, Pan. Where's Goten?" She asked.

Pan smirked. "He's at work. Serves him right for being out late so night. Comes home at midnight and crashes into the table knocking it over. Woke up the whole house. Bet he was out with Paris." Pan rambled on.

Bra bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing, They didn't have clue that Goten had been out with her last night. They all thought he was dating Paresu.

Bra rolled her eyes at the thought of the perky red-head. She was so naive and nobody really liked her, yet they thought Goten was dating her. When Bra and Goten had found out, they laughed their heads off.

Bra snapped out of her day dream when she realized Pan was still talking. "I told him Paresu would be a bad influence on him. But did he listen? No! They never listen because I'm a girl and I'm not as powerful as they are."

Bra grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook them. "Pan! Quiet! You're rambling again!" She said, still shaking her friend.

Pan grabbed Bra's wrist and removed them from her shoulders. "Right. Sorry." She grinned.

Bra led the way to her room. "It's okay. Anyways, is Goten coming later? You know it wouldn't be the same without him." Bra winced as she realized what she had just said.

Pan narrowed her eyes slyly. "What if he wasn't. Why would you care?" They stepped into Bra's room. Bra closed the door and Pan jumped in front of Bra. "Do you have a crush on him? Oh! I always thought you two would be a cute couple!"

Bra clenched and unclenched her hands behind her back thinking an excuse. "It's a reunion Pan. Mom was hoping everybody would come. It wouldn't be a reunion if some people are missing." She thanked Dende for coming up with a quick excuse.

Pan stopped jumping up and down on Bra's bed. "Oh. Well in that case, yes. He's coming around 5:00." Pan stopped jumping and smiled as if she had an idea. "Do you want to spar?" She asked.

Bra hesitated. "No. Not really." _I know I can beat her. But I can't. Everyone believes I'm still weaker then her. If I know I can beat her, it'll be hard to hold back. _

Pan started to beg. "Please Bra? Pretty please?" She asked, hands clasped.

Bra put her fists on her hips. "No Pan! I don't want to."

Pan grinned slyly. "If you don't I'll tell Vegeta about how you-"

Bra snorted. "What? How I what?" She asked doubtfully.

Pan smirked and continued. "How you broke his gravity room that time when you were seven."

Bra gasped. "No you wouldn't!" She retorted. "And even if you did you know I'll kill your ass into another timeline."

Once when they were younger, they had been bored and decided to play in the gravity room. They didn't understand what the buttons were for and began pressing away. Bulma walked in and found them, just as they pressed the self destruct button. Bulma had gotten them out of their in time, but the gravity room had been completely destroyed. Thank God Bulma had a second one kept hidden away from Vegeta.

Pan brought Bra back to future. "Yes I will!" She took a deep breath as if she were about to yell somebody's name.

Bra immediately realized Pan was being serious. "Okay! Okay! I'll spar with you. But a heads up, you're going to kick my ass."

Pan opened the balcony doors and flew outside, Bra hot on her heels. "No I won't. Trunks says you're a lot stronger now."

Bra grinned. "Yah I know." She took a fighting stance just as Pan did. "But I'm still not as strong as you."

Bra rushed Pan aiming a punch for the middle of her face, which Pan blocked easily. Bra made sure not to put all her might into the punch.

Pan used her crossed arms to push Bra away. Bra let herself slide a little bit away, before stopping. Pan raised her ki level, with a small battle cry. She was surrounded by a blue light. Bra raised her ki level too, making sure not to go as far as Super Saiyan, and to keep it a little below Pan's.

Pan frowned at Bra and flew towards her aiming a series of punches at Bra. Bra floated a few inches off the ground. She moved her head from side to side to avoid the punches and kicks. She flew backwards as Pan kept coming towards her. After a minute Bra let her get a punch in.

Again Pan frowned as Bra went flying back and skidded along the ground. Bra got up and realized that in the back door of her house, Trunks and Gohan were watching the two fight. _Shoot! Now I really have to keep my ki level down! _

Bra held her arms out. "Galactic Cannon!" She screamed as a small yellow blast came from her joined hands. It shot at Pan who raised her arms in an attempt to block it.

The sight of a yellow blast seemed to have caught Vegeta and Goku's attention as they came outside to watch the mock fight.

Pan lifted her arms to the sky. The yellow blast shot into the air where it dissipated on its own. Pan looked at Bra and rushed her again. Bra raised her arms and blocked Pan's punch, throwing a kick of her own. Pan disappeared and reappeared right behind Bra aiming a kick to her back.

Bra saw this coming and allowed herself to go flying forward and slam into a tree. Bra got to her feet slowly, and let her ki level drop a little bit as though she was getting tired.

Pan was scowling at Bra now. Bra rushed Pan and aimed a bunch of punches to her face. Pan kept her arms up as a shield. Suddenly Pan raised her ki level a bit higher and gave Bra an uppercut. Bra went flying into the air before taking a nose dive to the ground.

Bra got up, and pretended to look tired. "You win Pan. I'm tired."

"Wow guys! That was a great fight!" Everyone turned to see where the voice came from.

Pan smiled. "Marron!" She looked over at the blonde that was standing in front of 18 and Krillin.

Marron smiled. "So good to see you all again!" She ran over to hug Bra and Pan.

The other saiyans walked over. Goku and Gohan went over to talk to Krillin and 18.

Trunks came over to the three girls and put a hand on Marron's shoulder. "Hey Marron. How was America?" He asked.

Marron smiled. "It was great. But there's no pace like home!" She smiled sweetly and was enveloped in another excited hug from Pan and Bra.

Marron blushed at being the centre of attention. "Yah. I'm back. And it's good to be back. I missed you all so much!" She commented.

"Aw! We missed you too Marron." Pan patted her friend on the back.

Bra grabbed one of Marron's arms while Pan grabbed the other. "Let's go inside and get something to eat. We need to catch up!"

* * *

A/N: Review please? I want to know if I should make this a Marron/Trunks thing as well as Goten/Bra... or any other pairings you want or whatever... suggestions? 


	7. Friends and Revelations

Disclaimer: Alright... I don't own Dragonball Z... but you already knew that, didn't you?**

* * *

**

**Friends and Revelations**

"And then he made a call and I got on the plane at the last minute. That's how I got here and that's my story." Marron explained, cheeks pink with happiness. "How about you guys? Any exciting stories?" She asked leaning in, sitting on the edge of her stool.Pan shrugged casually. "Nothing much. Goten is still going out with Paresu-"

Marron cut her off. "Paresu? Ew! She's so... ah!" She threw her hands into the air flustered.

Bra got a look of disgust on her face. "I know! Can you believe it?" She shook her head, trying to hide her smile of amusement.

The smile went unnoticed by Pan and Marron. Pan was speaking again. "I tried to tell him Paresu is no good for him, but will he listen? No! I don't think so! Just because we're girls and they think we're weak or something."

Marron giggled. "I don't think being weak has anything to do with it. You two looked pretty strong when you were fighting. You're certainly a lot stronger since we last saw each other."

Pan shook her head. "But we still can't go super saiyan. But I think we're close. Really close. I can almost taste it." Pan grinned.

Marron nodded once. "I'm sure you'll get it soon. And when you do, everyone will know not to mess with us!" Marron blushed. "Well at least you two. I'll stand behind you guys and cheer you on."

The three girls laughed again. Bra managed to stop laughing first. "So you still aren't fighting?" She asked.

Marron gave Bra a crazy look and shook her head furiously. "No! What are you crazy? My parents are humans. They had to go through extensive training just to get to where they are today. Besides, I'm happy being normal. I'd rather not have to go off flying, trying to save the world from destruction." She shook her head again. "No, I'm happy being normal." She smiled. "By the way, whatever motivated you guys to training?" She asked curiously.

Pan answered right away. "Well I'd always watch dad and grandpa spar. Same with uncle Goten. I guess in time I felt like I had to fight, to keep up some family image or something." She shrugged and smiled. "But now I'm happy for all the training.

Bra sighed to herself. "I just remember daddy and Trunks were always training in the gravity room and Goten would come over and I'd watch them spar. I guess in a way I was fascinated by the way they make 'shiny lights'" She used her fingers to make quotation markers. "Come from their hands." She grinned, and Marron giggled a bit.

Suddenly Bulma's voice came from the doorway. "Marron! Your uncle is here!"

Marron jumped off her stool with excitement. "Alright!" She ran towards the kitchen door and stopped. "Talk later?" At the nod from Bra and Pan she sprinted out of the room. A faint "17!" Could be heard from an excited Marron.

Bra looked at Pan who was frowning. "What?"

Pan crossed her arms, still frowning. "You! You let me win!"

Bra felt her heart speed up a bit, but tried to act casual. "What do you mean? I gave it 102 percent!" She said strongly.

Pan turned her head away. "You little liar. I felt your ki level. When we powered up, your ki level went above mine then suddenly dropped!"

Bra didn't know how to respond. After keeping this a secret for seven years, it was about to fall apart in five seconds. "Pan... you have to understand... nobody knows."

Pan turned to look at Bra, a serious look on her face. "What?"

Bra looked away and continued. "Daddy and Trunks wouldn't train me when I was younger. I began training myself... but then they did start training with me, but they went too easy on me, so I kept on training myself. They think I can't go super saiyan."

Pan leaned in, suddenly interested. "Can you?" She whispered.

Bra checked to make sure she couldn't feel anybody's ki near by (except for Pan), before hesitating. "Yes." She whispered just as quietly as her friend.

Pan jumped up, her anger completely forgotten, and replaced with excitement. "Yah! That's awesome. Can't wait for the day you show those low life cockroaches-"

Bra silenced her friend with a glare. "Sh! It won't be a secret if you go around screaming it!" She hissed.  
Pan stopped in the middle of her victory danced and grinned sheepishly. "Oh right. So... how long have you been able to... you know..." She trailed off.

Bra smiled, now that her friend had calmed down. "Five years." Pan's jaw dropped and Bra continued. "But I only went Super Saiyan 2 last week."

Pan's jaw dropped further. "You bitch! I hate you! You're able to go Super Saiyan 2 and you've made your family and friends believe you can't even go Super Saiyan. AH! I hate you!" She finished her short monologue with a small laugh. "You're an awesome pretender."

Bra gave a huge sigh of relief. "Listen to me: you can't tell a soul! Not even to your grandpa!" Pan nodded, knowing that she meant Mr. Satan when she said 'grandpa'.

Pan nodded. "Fine. I won't tell, on one condition." Bra looked at her expectantly. Pan smirked. "You have to help me become Super Saiyan!"

Bra stuck out her hand. "Deal!" They shook hands and giggled.

The doorbell rang again and another yell came from the door. "Pan! Your grandpa and Buu are here!"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Be there is a sec Bulma!"

Bra propped her cheek up in her hand. "You should go, I'm going to stay here a bit longer."

Pan was about to reply. "Gohan! Trunks! Piccolo's here!"

Pan and Bra both shuddered. Bra spoke first. "He's here? Already? This sucks! He doesn't really like me." She shrugged. "Doesn't bother me. He doesn't exactly like my dad that much either."

Pan rolled her eyes. "I know! Doesn't like me either. Must be something about girls. He only likes Grandpa, Trunks, Goten and Gohan. Dende and Mr. Popo don't count."

Bra shrugged, when Dende walked into the kitchen, a big smile on his face. "Hey Pan! Hey Bra! What's up?"

Pan gave a small wave. "Not much. Hanging out. Relaxing. Loving life." She grinned, looking at Bra.

Bra let her arm give way beneath her cheek so her chin collapsed onto the counter. "Ugh! I'm so bored!"

Pan rolled her eyes and looked over at Dende who was still standing in the doorway. "Did you know Marron was back?" She asked curiously.

Dende nodded. "Yup! I was able to sense her up at the lookout."

Bra gave a thumbs up, chin still resting on the counter. "That's cool!"

Pan jumped up. "Well I'm going to go and see if your mom has put food out yet. Want to come?" She asked Dende and Bra.

Bra sat up straight. "Pan, I'm going to make this very clear. We-are-in-the-kitchen!" She laughed and flew over to the fridge.

Dende walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool next to Pan. "So how's training going?" He asked knowingly. "Has Vegeta and Trunks caught you yet Bra?"

Bra stood up straight. She walked over to the counter and slammed a can of coke on the counter. "Damn it! I should have known, you'd know!" The can exploded, spraying the three with coke.

Pan lowered her arms, as she had been trying to protect her face from being sprayed. "Way to go Bra."

Dende lowered his own hands and grinned. "Don't worry. I haven't told anyone. I realize your keeping it a secret so I'll keep it a secret. I was just wondering how it was going."

Bra pushed the two other cans she had to Pan and Dende. "It's fine. I made it to Super Saiyan 2 last week. Kind of freaked me out."

Dende nodded and took a sip. "Don't worry. It's fine. It only means you're getting stronger." Pan looked like she was about to protest to something when Dende began speaking again. "I've sensed your energy level Pan. It's really close to Super Saiyan. Can't be long now."

Pan chugged the rest of her pop. "Really?! That's awesome. Come on Bra! Let's go train!" She grabbed Bra's arm and pulled her in the direction of the gravity room.

Dende waved and yelled after them. "I'll tell everyone else where you went!"

Pan went inside the gravity room and turned it on to 250x. She turned to Bra expectantly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go Super Saiyan!"

Bra shook her head. "No. Daddy or Trunks could walk in here at any minute." Pan got on her knees, hands clasped. Bra rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, but only for a minute." She clenched her hands and began raising her ki level. A few seconds later she was surrounded in a gold light. "Happy?"

Pan looked star struck. "I wish I could do that..."

Suddenly the door to the gravity room swung open. Both girls gasped and Bra instantly lowered her ki level.

Goku walked in the room. "Hey! Who was just Super Saiyan?" He asked, a grin on his face. "I thought I could sense some high energy. Spill, which one of you?"

Bra answered first. "It was Pan. We were sparring and she just suddenly began glowing when you came in here. Too bad you missed it."

Pan gave Bra a weird look. Goku looked excited. "Pan? Did you really go Super Saiyan!" Pan looked at Bra and nodded. Goku ran over and hugged his granddaughter. Pan glared at Bra over Goku's shoulder. Bra just shrugged, a look of fear on her face.

Goku began pushing Pan out of the gravity room. "Come on Pan! We have to tell everyone the good news!"

The door closed behind the two and Bra sunk to the ground, with a large sigh of relief. She had just squeezed her way out of being caught. She began to stand up but instantly froze. _Oh man! Me and Pan are so screwed. _Then she heard a weird voice speak back to her. **_Not quite._**

* * *

A/N: Dun,dun,dun... Pan found out, everyone thinks Pan goes S.S. and Bra hears voices... want to know what happens next, then write a review!! 


	8. Alcohol Issues

I don't own DBZ

* * *

**Alcohol Issues**

Bra quickly made her way out of the gravity room and ran up the stairs into the room where the reunion was being held. Pan was surrounded by everyone as she told the story of how she went Super Saiyan. Bra rolled her eyes when she heard the voice speak back to her. **_Why did you tell everyone she's the one that went Super Saiyan? You're the one that's been training secretly for all these years. _**Pan gave a forced smile as she nodded to various people and retold her story over and over again. **_What are you waiting for? She's over there just gloating! _**Bra rolled her eyes again. _No, she's not..._

Trunks walked over to Bra. "Hey! Did you hear? Pan went Super Saiyan!" He grinned. Then his smile fell. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get it soon."

For some reason Bra felt angry. "Soon my foot!" She snarled and stormed away from her brother.

He rubbed the back of his neck. _What's eating her? _

Bra stormed right over to Pan and grabbed the back of her shirt. She began dragging her away. "We need to talk."

Pan began resisting. "Yah I know. Let go of my shirt!"

Bra let go and Pan followed her to the corner of the room. Everybody else was talking amongst themselves that they didn't notice Bra had pulled Pan away. Bra pointed a finger at Pan, but suddenly felt her mind go blank, and she forgot what she was going to say.

Pan beat her to it anyways. "What were you thinking? I can't go Super Saiyan, yet everyone thinks I can! You stupid moron! What am I going to do if they ask me to go Super Saiyan?"

Bra shook her head once, a deep frown on her face. "Don't ask me! You went along with it! If you had a problem, then you should have said something!" She snapped back. Bra covered her mouth.

Pan glared at her friend and walked away hands on hips.

"Wait, Pan!" Bra pleaded. "Sorry. My tongue slipped. Look, I'll train with you, until you get to Super Saiyan."

Pan turned around confused. "Okay. Let's start now. The sooner the better."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! Almost there! Come on Pan!" Bra encouraged her friend. They had been in the gravity room for almost three hours and Bra could tell Pan was close. Pan's face was twisted in concentration as she curled in herself, shaking hard. Blue light flowed around her.

Bra felt her eyes glaze over. "Come on! You're right there! So get a move on!" She snapped.

Bra gasped and Pan let out a sharp breath and let her ki energy drop. Bra was confused. "Why'd you stop?"

Pan glared at her friend, but it softened up a bit. "I couldn't hold it any longer."

Bra smiled encouragingly. "One more shot. Go up to the level you were at before." She instructed. Pan nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. Her ki level raised to the amount it was at before.

Bra looked at her friend. "Give one big push! Give it as much energy as you can!"

Pan clenched her fists and let out a small screech. Suddenly she was engulfed in yellow light. She opened her eyes and relaxed a bit. She looked confused and grabbed some of her yellow hair. Her jaw fell open and she smiled. "Yes! I did it! I'm finally Super Saiyan."

Bra watched her friend jump around the room. **_No thanks? After all we did? You should teach her a lesson! Who are you? _**"Thanks so much Bra!"

Bra snapped out of her day dream like appearance. "Huh? I mean... of course, any time!"

Pan dropped her ki level. "Come on let's go tell everyone!" She stopped. "I mean, show everyone." She sounded disappointed and they both went upstairs.

Both girls sighed. Bra patted Pan on the shoulder. "At least this way you don't have to feel so guilty about telling them you can go Super Saiyan."

Pan snorted. "The only thing I'll be lying about, is the fact I can go Super Saiyan 'before' you." Pan lead the way out of the gravity room.

They walked in the room and Gohan looked over at his daughter. "Pan? Where have you been?"

Pan smiled. "Trying to help Bra reach Super Saiyan. She asked for help, so I was helping her." She smiled innocently.

Bra swallowed the urge to growl. _**You do not need help! You're stronger than that Frying Pan!** Who are you? What are you talking about? You don't talk about Pan like that!_

Bra had missed out on the rest of the conversation. She was brought back to reality when Pan suddenly powered up and went to her Super Saiyan level. "See dad!" She panted, smile on her face.

Everyone began crowding around Pan again, looking at her Super Saiyan form. Bra stood off to the side as Pan began telling everyone how cool she felt now that she was Super Saiyan.

Vegeta stood beside Bra. "Don't worry Princess. You'll get it soon."

Bra frowned. "I don't really care daddy. I don't care if I never go Super Saiyan."

Vegeta looked at his daughter. "Why's that?"

Bra shrugged. "I don't know. I don't need to be a Super Saiyan to prove to everybody I'm strong." She smirked.

Vegeta gave an identical smirk. "That's my Princess."

Bra gave a larger smirk. "You got that right." She walked away from her dad and made her way to the beverage table.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked when she noticed everyone's attention was still focused on Pan. She grabbed the bottle of beer and dumped into a glass. She snuck a peek over her shoulder and noticed everyone still cluttered around her friend.

She closed the beer bottle and put on the table near the other bottles. She picked up her glass and was about to take a sip when someone took it right out of her hands.

"Trunks!!" She whined as her brother held it out of reach.

He waved his finger at her, smirking. "No, no, no! Bad girl!" He took a sip. "You're not of age." He took another sip just to taunt her.

Bra jumped in the air trying to grab it out of his hands. "Trunks! Give it back!" She made a grab for it, but he kept her back with one hand, holding it beyond her reach. "Come on! One sip!" She whined.

Trunks frowned. "No. I don't want my younger sister to become an alcoholic before she's of age!"

Suddenly the glass was taken out of Trunks hands. "Thanks buddy!" Goten took the glass and took a sip.

Trunks gave a small laugh. "You're early!"

Goten shrugged. "They let me out early. Anyways, what have I missed so far?" He asked, giving Bra a small look, who was standing behind Trunks still.

Trunks smiled. "Pan went Super Saiyan. She told us what happened a few hours ago. You should go and ask her to turn Super Saiyan."

Goten widened his eyes. "Really? Wow, I'm impressed."

Trunks nodded. "Anyway, I should go find mom. Catch you later." He walked away.

Goten smirked and held the glass out to Bra. "Quick sip."

Bra smiled and took the glass taking a sip. The liquid was bitter and she shuddered as it went down.

Goten gave a small laugh. "You've had you sip, now give it back."

Bra turned away, body curling in as she held the glass protectively. "No. One more sip."

Goten frowned. "No Bra. Give it back."

Bra poked her tongue out at him and took another sip. "One more..."

Goten leaned over her back, reaching for the glass. "Bra! Give it back!" He sounded serious, but Bra could see the twinkle in his eye.

Bra lifted a leg and pushed him back slightly, taking another sip. "Oh come on Goten! Please, for me?" She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and turning around to face him.

Goten shook his head. "No! Now give!"

Bra lifted her foot and stretched it out so it was pressing into his stomach. She waved a finger at him. "Haven't you ever heard 'give me, never gets'?" She sing-sang and took another sip.

Goten stretched his arms out, almost grasping his fingers around the glass. Bra leaned back. "No!" She took another gulp, and licked her lips.

Goten pretended to be annoyed. "Come on! Give it back! What would Trunks say?"

Bra pretended to be in deep thought before answering. "Goten! How could you give Bra alcohol?!" She laughed and took another sip.

Goten scowled. "Kay, enough games. Give me the glass back!"

Bra lowered her foot and smiled. "Alright fine." She gave him the glass back and walked away, a smirk plastered on her face.

Goten watched her walk away before taking a sip, only to realize the glass was empty. "Hey!" He called after her, but she pretended not to hear him.

* * *

A/N: Review...


	9. Telling Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

Telling Lies **

"Aren't you a little annoyed?" Pan asked Bra, as she downed the rest of her coke.

"No. Not really." Bra shrugged, stretching her arms.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "I don't get you. You train secretly just to show everyone you aren't as weak as they think, but you don't want to tell them you aren't strong."

Bra shrugged. "I don't know why I avoid telling them. I guess I'm just waiting for the right moment."

Pan looked curious. "And when's that?"

Bra sighed. "I don't know." She got a day-dreaming look on her face. "When the world is in peril and I'm needed to help save the planet, or something bizarre like that." She shrugged again and smiled. "I don't know. I'll tell them when I feel like it."

Pan sighed. "Yah, well don't wait too long." She whispered just as Goku made his way over.

"Well Pan, ready to go?" He asked.

Pan gave him a weird look. "Already?" She whined slightly.

Goku grinned. "Dende and Mr. Popo have gone, and Krillin and Marron are getting ready to leave."

Pan stuck her bottom lip out. "Just a few more minutes?" She asked, with her best puppy dog eyes.

Goku sighed. "Yah. Ten minutes, then we're off. It's past one in the morning Pan." With that said, he walked over to Chi-Chi and Gohan.

Pan yawned. "Now that he mentions it, I'm pretty tired." She stood up and looked at Bra. "Just remember what I said. Don't wait forever to tell them. Make it some day soon or else they'll be mad you didn't tell them before."

She walked away, arms stretching over her head. Bra smiled. "Night Pan."

Pan waved her hand around wildly, not turning around. "Call yah in the morning." She said during another big yawn.

Bra rubbed her eyes as she stood up. She was feeling tired and slightly light headed. She giggled to herself. _Must have been all those beers I stole. _She thought to herself. She had taken almost any glass she could get her hands on. She had taken a sip from her brother, her father, several sips from her mother and Marron, and two or so from Goten, not including the full glass she had when he first arrived.

She began walking out of the room. Her father was leaning against the wall by the door. He turned to look at her sharply. "Where you off to?"

Bra yawned. "Bed. I'm exhausted. Night Daddy."

Vegeta nodded his head and went back to studying the now nearly empty room. The only ones left were Piccolo and Yamcha. As she sauntered down the hall to her bedroom, she felt a presence behind her. She smirked as she kept walking. "Hello Goten."

Goten jumped to her side. "Aw! I was hoping to surprise you..." He pretended to be crestfallen.

Bra waved him off. "Oh boo-hoo. My poor baby." She cooed evilly.

Goten gave her a look of mock hurt. "Hey! That hurt."

Bra smiled and looked at him. "Well let me make you feel better." She pressed her lips against his briefly. "Now you got to scram. If daddy finds out you didn't leave yet, you're screwed."

Goten smiled. "I just wanted to see you quickly."

Bra smiled sweetly. "Aw!" She kissed him again. "You're so sweet. Now get your ass in gear and move it buster."

Goten brushed his lips against hers again before turning and leaving. "Call you tomorrow. Love you!"

Bra smiled. "Love you too." She walked down the hall and went inside her room. She quickly changed before flopping onto her bed.

---------------------------------------

**_Wake up... Come on... Wake up... They're talking about you... _**

_Who? What?Someone's talking about me? Who?_ Bra blinked open her eyes and looked around the darkness of her room. She moaned and looked at her clock and saw the red numbers flash 3:30 a.m.

She rubbed a hand over her face. _Come on! I've only been asleep for two hours! I'm going back to sleep._ She rolled over, ignoring the voice.

**_Hello! Your parents! They're talking about you! Don't you want to know what?! _**

Bra sat up, but didn't recall telling herself to do it. Bra growled out loud. _Fine! But if I do this, you have to leave me alone the rest of the night and let me sleep! _

**_Deal. _**

Bra shook her head and hopped out of bed, dressed in dark red pyjama bottoms and a blue tank top. She tip toed quietly down the hall until she was standing outside her parents bedroom. The door was opened just a crack and the lights were on, making the room appear yellow. Bra lowered her ki level so Vegeta wouldn't sense her right outside the bedroom.

_What's the big emergency, that I just had to get out of bed to listen to? _

**_Sh! Just listen and you'll find out soon enough. _**

Bra rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall, looking into the room through the crack. She spotted her mom in bed and her dad sitting on the bed, back to the door.

She strained her ears to try and catch what her dad was saying.

"Vegeta. Calm down. It's not worth getting excited over. Bra's been training really hard. I'm sure she'll become Super Saiyan soon."

Bra leaned in closer, mind only focused on what her parents were saying. "That's not the point! Bra's been training as long as Pan, and Pan went Super Saiyan today!"

Bra could tell Bulma was rolling her eyes now. "And you congratulated her. What's the problem?"

"The problem, is that Bra is nowhere near becoming a Super Saiyan, let alone becoming powerful. If she doesn't go Super Saiyan soon, I'm going to stop training her. What's the point in training a weakling."

Bra turned away from the door and began walking back to her room. Vegeta didn't want to train her because he thought she was weak. She let out a small gasp and ran down the hall to her bedroom.

Vegeta smirked as he opened his bedroom door and saw his daughter's bedroom door shut. He turned back to Bulma, smirk still on his face. Bulma frowned at him. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta shook his head. "Oh relax, woman. I didn't mean any of it. It was just a motivation to get Bra moving."

Bulma's glare softened, but a hint of anger still in her eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing!"

* * *

A/N: This story may seem kind of weird and is going nowhere, but it really is going somewhere... there is a point to it, you'll find out soon... and I'm working on the whole Marron/Trunks thing... so yah, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. 


	10. Threatened

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z/ GT/ whatever else**

* * *

**

**Threatened**

Bra pushed open her bedroom window and jumped on the sill. She took a deep breath and jumped off, flying off into the air. Her blue hair whipped around her face wildly, as she flew faster and faster.

She formed fists, knuckles turning whiter and whiter with each passing minute. She didn't think, she just flew further and further away from Capsule Corp. Finally she flew down and touched the ground, a pissed off look on her face.

**_So your dad thinks your weak? _**

_Nothing like that! He just...Ugh!_

**_Don't lie to me! I heard as much of that conversation as you! That friend of yours, Pan, warned you that this might happen if you didn't tell everyone else about your secret training. _**

_Oh shut up!_

**_No! You can't tell me to shut up, I'm a part of you! Weather you like it or not, we're stuck together, so you listen to me! _**

For some reason, Bra felt scared. She knew the voice was nothing more than a voice, but the malice she could hear in the voice, frightened her and she felt somewhat threatened.

_Who are you? _

The voice let out a laugh._ **I'm you, how else could I be in your mind if I wasn't a part of you. But if you must know, I'm also known as Tempest. **_

_Well Tempest, um... do you mind leaving me alone? I just want to be alone and think to myself. I'll consider what you said- wait a minute!_

Bra suddenly burst out laughing, her voice echoing somewhat evilly over the ocean water that stretched out before her.

**_What? What's so funny? I demand you tell me! _**

_I'm reasoning with a voice. It's so ridiculous. You're nothing more than a voice. You can't hurt me in any way..._

Bra gasped as she was sent flying forward, as though someone behind her had kicked her square in the back. She landed in the water. She was on her hands and knees. The water only went to her elbows, but it was freezing and she was still in her pyjama's. She water flowed over her legs, making them go numb all the way to her knees.

She turned around only to see nobody standing near the shore. There was no stinging in her back so she hadn't even been touched, so did that mean...

**_Yes. I have as much control over this body as you do... remember earlier at the party? Your strange outbursts at your brother and friend? That was me, just having a little fun. _**The voice began laughing again.

Bra's eyes widened. _What? No! You couldn't have done that! I was just a little pissed. That's all! _

Suddenly Bra was shown memories of previous times when she unexpectedly snapped at Trunks and Pan, and then would immediately apologize.

**_Want to say it again? _**

Bra squeezed her eyes shut and growled, her ki level raising. _Let go of me._

**_I asked a question. Answer it. _**

**Let go of your hold on me...** "Now!" She screeched out loud. Suddenly her arms gave way beneath her and she fell fully into the water. A moment later she flew out of the water. Bra clenched and unclenched her fists, breathing a sigh of relief that Tempest had let go of her hold on her.

Water dripped from her into the water, as she lowered her ki level. She shivered as a big burst of wind came and hit her face.

She turned in the direction of her home and started to fly back, teeth chattering as water dripped from her pyjamas and hair. The wind whipped around her again, but instead of feeling soothing, it felt like the Artic winds.

She finally arrived home and flew inside her room, anxious to get out of the cold. She quickly peeled off her wet clothes and threw on a pair or warm, dry pyjama's. She crawled into her bed, forgetting to close the window. She curled into the blankets with a shiver.

**_You know, you still haven't answered my question... _**

_Just go away! Leave me alone!_ Tempest fell silent and Bra was finally able to go to sleep, only for it to be plagued with dreams of turning on her friends.

* * *

A/N: Any kind of reviews are appreciated... 


	11. Sick Mornings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z****

* * *

**

Sick Mornings

"Bra!" Bra squeezed her eyes, so they were scrunched up. "Bra! Come on! Mom wants you down at breakfast!" Bra pulled the blanket over her neck as she heard Trunks knock on her bedroom door.

"Bra?" Before Trunks had sounded impatient, now he sounded confused. "Bra?" Scratch that. Now he was concerned.

Bra heard the doorknob turn and Trunks push the door open. She didn't open her eyes. She just pulled the blankets over her head. "Go away." She mumbled with a small cough.

She heard footsteps and Trunks walked over. Suddenly they stopped and Trunks pulled the blankets down to look at her. "Bra? "

She opened her eyes, but the light caused her to immediately close them. A moment later she opened them wider. She felt groggy as she replied. "Morning."

Trunks peered at her closely and rested his hand on her forehead. "You look awful."

Bra frowned at him. "I pride myself on my looks."

Trunks frowned. "I meant you look sick."

"Oh." When Bra said that, she realized how stuffed up she sounded. She let out another cough, and it felt like her throat was ripping apart. "Ugh! I feel awful."

Trunks removed his hand. "No wonder. You're burning up. You probably have a fever. I'll go get mom and the thermometer. Don't move."

Bra waved one hand lazily. "Do I look like I'm going anywhere?" She let out a sneeze. She let her hand drop onto the pillow next to her. She felt so sick that she was almost asleep before Bulma and Trunks came into the room.

Bulma popped the thermometer into Bra's mouth and waited for it to finish. Bra felt stupid. She could go Super Saiyan, and was stronger than all the guys at her school, yet she couldn't fight something as silly as a cold.

The thermometer beeped and Bulma took it out of her daughter's mouth. "Trunks is right. You have a fever. You're staying in bed all day young missy." She sighed at her daughter.

Bra glared up at the thermometer. "I hate that thing right now." She mumbled. She hated nothing more than being stuck in bed all day.

Trunks looked confused. "Here's what I don't get. You were perfectly healthy yesterday, why are you suddenly sick today."

Bra squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to think up an excuse. She couldn't possibly say she flew off, became possessed and was pushed in the ocean by her possessor.

Bulma answered for her. "Stupid child! You left your window open last night!" Bulma stormed across the room and closed the window. "How many times have I told you not to leave the window open while you're sleeping?" Bulma sighed again. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. You have a cold, you'll have to deal with it. I'll bring you up some soup later. Come on Trunks, we should let your sister sleep." Her mom closed the curtains and flicked off the lights and shut the door on her way out.

Bra cuddled back into her pillows. She was halfway to dreamland when her phone began to ring. She considered letting it ring itself to silence, but her body seemed to ignore her thoughts and answered the phone. "Hello?" She mumbled, voice stuffed up, not in the mood for being formal.

"Bra? Oh my God? Is that you? You sound terrible!"  
Any other time, Bra might have laughed at Pan's tone, but she was too sick to care. "I have a fever. Now let me sleep."

"So I guess you're not in the mood to hang out..."

Bra gave a small laugh which turned into a cough/sneeze. "I'm going to sleep now." She hung up and flopped into her pillows again, placing the phone on the nightstand.

She was dreaming of flying in the clouds when her cell phone went off. Bra opened her eyes to be met with the semi-darkness of her room. _Cell phone? _She rolled over and saw her phone on her nightstand ringing.

She reached over and picked it up, rubbing a hand over her face. "Hello?" She gave a cough afterwards.

"Bra? Pan was right, you do sound awful!"  
Bra rolled her eyes. "I pride myself on how I sound." She teased her boyfriend.

Goten was obviously not in a teasing mood. "How are you feeling? Pan said you were sick, but she didn't really know how sick. I just wanted to check to make sure you were okay."

Bra smiled at the tone of her boyfriend's concern for her. "I'm fine Goten. Just sporting a bit of a fever. Don't you worry. I'll be up on my feet in a few days." She let out a particularly loud cough.

She could almost sense Goten stiffen on the other line. "You sure? That sounded pretty nasty."

Bra moaned. "My throat hurts." She complained. "I'll call you when I feel better. I'm exhausted. All my love." She didn't wait for Goten to reply before hanging up and putting the phone back on her nightstand.

She was sleeping and was brought out of her sleep when she heard tapping on her balcony window. She groaned and rolled over without thinking.

She heard the door open and close. "Bra?"

Bra rolled back over and looked over at Goten who was walking across the room, arms behind his back. "Hey gorgeous." He smiled as he kneeled down beside the bed. "How you feeling?"

Bra peeked open her eyes. She moved a hand in front of her mouth as she let out a yawn. "I've seen better." She muttered with another round of coughing. Her throat felt ready to rip itself into shreds. "My throat's going to fall apart." She croaked.

Goten brushed some hair out of her face. "Aw. My poor Bra." He moved his other hand out from behind his back. "Hope these make you feel better." He showed her the bouquet of flowers, while standing up.

Bra smiled. "That's very sweet of you." She let out another sneeze.

Goten leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Be right back." He went into her bathroom and returned a minute later with a small vase and the flowers inside. He set them on her nightstand. "I should go. I'm going to spar with Trunks.: He kissed her cheek again and went through her balcony door.

Bra smiled and sighed to herself before cuddling up with the pillows and blankets.

A few hours later Bulma walked in. "And how are we doing?" She asked as she walked over to her daughter's bed.

Bra rolled over and moaned. "Awful."

Bulma sighed. "You want me to make you some soup?"

Bra shrugged and Bulma left the room without a word. She returned a few minutes later with a tray of soup. Bra sat up and her mother set the tray in her lap. "Eat up!"

Bra ate the soup slowly as her mom walked around the room. That was when Bra looked over and saw her vase of flowers Goten had brought her. _Oh shit! _

Her eyes flicked between the flowers and her mother, who was looking at Bra's pictures, which were hanging on the opposite wall, so her back was to the flowers.

Bra was about to grab the vase, so she could roll them under her bed when Bulma turned around. "Hey. Where'd those flowers come from?"

Thinking fast Bra replied. "Admirers from school?" She replied uncertainly.

Bulma smiled. "Really? Who?" She asked curiously.

Bra frowned. "Mom! I don't like any of them. They just thing I'm pretty and give me flowers so I'll be their girlfriend, that way, they can show off to their friends." She finished with a cough, a sneeze and a moan. "Mom, I'm going back to sleep..."

Bulma walked over and took the tray. She flicked the light switch so that the room was plunged into darkness and closed the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: Someone mentioned the fact that in order to become a SS you have to trigger a large amount of anger (or something along those lines) anyways... my excuse thingy (well not excuse...umm... my reasoning!!) for Pan being able to become SS was that she was mad everyone else already became SS and she was the only one that couldn't do it. There we go...

Anyways same as always... please review... they make me happy


	12. Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Fights**

Bra yawned as she stretched her arms and sat up in her bed. She felt a lot better, but still somewhat stuffed up. She looked over at her digital clock.

_11:30 p.m. Lovely..._ She rolled her eyes and swung her legs out of her bed. She quickly got dressed before heading out of her room and going downstairs.

She made her way quietly down the stairs. She reached the main floor and walked down the hall towards the kitchen, but stopped when she heard the television blaring in the family room. She walked inside to see Vegeta on the couch, flipping channels lazily.

Taking a deep breath, Bra walked in and sat next to her dad. Vegeta didn't move to look at her but spoke. "You should be resting."

Bra didn't make a move to look at him since he wasn't looking at her. Instead she slouched in her seat, arms crossed. "I just woke up. I've been lying in bed all day sleeping. I need to do something. I can't sleep twenty four hours a day. Nobody can. Not even you." He turned to look at her and returned the gaze coolly.

Vegeta grunted and looked back at the screen. It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again. "So, where'd you go last night?"

Bra looked back at the screen, thinking. She could lie or tell the truth. "I went flying. I needed a quick breather." She settled with the half truth.

Vegeta made a small noise that was mix between an 'oh' and 'yah right'. "So how do you feel?"  
Bra shrugged. "Much better, but still kind of sick." She gave another sneeze. "Anyways, can we train tomorrow?"

Vegeta let out a disbelieving laugh. "No."

Bra sat up straight and looked at her dad. "Why not?!" She asked, voice raising.

Vegeta glared at her. "Don't raise your voice at me!"

Bra had a hurt look on her face as she nearly yelled back at him. "Answer the question!"

"You're sick! You think I want you getting sicker?"

Bra stood up, stamping her foot in agitation. "I'll be better tomorrow! It's just a little cold! Besides, I can train, even with a cold! Come on dad! You know I can!"

Vegeta sat up straight glaring up at his daughter. "Either way you're sick. And you don't know for a fact that you'll be better tomorrow. You can't see into the future-"

Bra cut him off. "Neither can you!"

Vegeta stood up too. "Don't change the subject!" He snapped. "I just don't want you to become even more sicker because you're too stubborn to take 'no' for an answer! Besides training while you're sick will just make you sloppy."

Bra glared at him and opened her mouth to yell at him. She closed it then opted for answering coldly to him. "You just don't want me to become stronger than you."

She zoomed out of the room so fast, he didn't have time to answer. She flew all the way up to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She swung the window open and flew out into the night as tears pricked her eyes.

She hadn't meant to say half the things she had said to him. Her mouth had seemed to almost ignore what she was thinking. Something was wrong with her, she knew, she just wished she knew what it was, that was making her act all weird.

She finally slowed down and touched down to the ground. She sat on the grass, looking out at the lake. It took her a few minutes to realize this was the place Goten had brought her a few nights ago.

She sighed and put her hands behind her head and leaned back into the grass. It wasn't particularly cold out tonight, but right now she wished she'd put on a sweater, rather than a t-shirt. She crossed her legs and raised a foot in the air. She'd forgotten to put some socks on too.

She let out a long sigh as she looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, and she could pick out each star individually. The moon was only half full, but seemed to shine brighter than usual. Bra smiled at the quiet peacefulness this place had... until a certain someone found the need to speak.

**_You know, you should go home and get back to sleep... _**

Bra sighed again, this time in slight annoyance_ Why? Dad's not going to train me... he even said so himself._

**_But he only said he wouldn't train you while you were sick. Once you're better is another story. So you should go home ands get rest. Than you can train that much faster. _**

_Honestly Tempest, I'm fine... wait! Why do you suddenly care? The other night you were trying to drown me, now you care about my well being? What's going on?_

There was a long pause before Tempest replied. **_Let's just say I've changed. I realized that if you die, I die. And besides, I wasn't trying to drown you, I was trying to show you that we share this body equally and therefore we should make decisions together._**

_I can manage the whole 'we die together' thing, but sharing a body doesn't sit right with me..._

**_It won't be like, one day you have the body, and the next day, I have the body, it'll be you in the body all the time, just whenever you need to make a tough decision, or any kind of decision, talk it over with me, okay? _**

_I guess..._

**_Great, now let's go home and get some sleep! _**

_Sleep, yes. Home, no._

Bra smirked and closed her eyes. She left her hands behind her head as she uncrossed her legs and fell asleep on the grass.

* * *

A/N: Anyways... this story is going somewhere... trust me... anyways review and I'll be happy :) 


	13. We're in trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ/GT**

* * *

**

**We're in Trouble**

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

Bra opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself outside and lying in the grass. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, trying to remember what she was doing outside. Finally a memory or arguing with her father and then talking with the voice came back.

_Thanks for the boost Tempest. _

**_No problem. Why don't you say we go home now? Huh? Huh?_**

Bra was about to reply when someone flew down next to her, exclaiming: "Bra!"

Bra looked up at her boyfriend. "Hello." She smiled and waved.

Goten sighed and flopped onto the grass next to her. "Bra, do you know how long we've been looking for you?"

Bra looked shocked. "We? Who's we?"

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

Goten was giving her a stern look. "Everyone! Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Pan, dad and me! We've been looking for you for hours!"

Bra almost seemed to ignore him. "What time is it?"

Goten frowned at her. "One in the afternoon Bra Briefs!" Bra looked at him, bringing her knees into her chest as Goten continued. "We've been looking for you since five in the morning. Vegeta and Trunks flew over to our house to ask if you were with Pan, but of course you weren't. Vegeta went a little insane and Trunks told us you got pissed off last night and flew off, and he was getting worried since you never came home."

Bra stood up, brushing her jeans off. "Typical." She spat and turned so her back was to Goten.

Goten stood up too. "So what are you doing now?"

Bra flew into the air and flew away from Goten. Naturally Goten followed.

Bra was overcome with rage that she was being followed. She spun around quickly and shot a ki blast at him. "Don't follow me!" She screeched before turning and zooming away before Goten could say anything.

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whats-her-name

She clenched and unclenched her fists as she flew faster and faster. _Where should I go? Where should I go?! _She wasn't ready to go home yet and confront her family. She couldn't go to the Son's for multiple reasons. They were helping her dad and brother look for her, and plus she had just attacked her boyfriend. Thank God they didn't know Goten _was_ her boyfriend.

_**How about Marron?** _

_Good plan!_ She did a 90 degrees turn and flew off over the water, speeding towards Kame house. Within thirty minutes the island came in sight. She dropped onto the beach and walked through the grass to the front door. She knocked several times and waited for someone to open the door.

Finally the door did open, and it was the exact person she wanted to see. "Hi Marron." She gave a small wave.

Marron smiled back, unaware of what was happening. "Hey Bra, come on in." Bra did so. "What's up?"

Bra plunked herself down on the couch. "Not much... um... where is everyone?" She asked, looking around.

"Master Roshi is out in town, mom went shopping I think, and dad should be coming home soon."

Bra nodded. "Okay." Then she turned to her friend looking serious. "Look, I kind of got in trouble so I'm running from my family and the Sons. If they come here looking for me, please don't say anything."

Marron looked confused. "But if they-"

Bra cut her off. "Please Marron? Can you just do it?"

Marron sighed. "Fine. I'll do it, but I'm going to want a full explanation." As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

She's the symbol  
Of resistance  
And she's holding on my  
Heart like a hand grenade

The two girls looked at each other as Goku's voice sounded from the other side. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Marron pushed Bra towards the stairs. "Go hide upstairs." She hissed before turning to the door.

"Thanks so much Marron. I owe you one."

"Yah, I know." Marron teased going to open the door. Bra started to head up the stairs but peaked around the corner to see who was at the door. Turned out to be Trunks, Goku and Pan.

Bra sped up the stairs sitting at the top listening in on the conversation. "Hey Marron." _That was Trunks. _"Is Bra around here?"

"Bra? No. Why would she be here?"

_Thank you so much Marron. _She missed the response but heard a "Do you mind if we come in for a minute?" From Goku.

She heard Marron falter. "Uhhh... I guess, just... don't break anything?"

_Is she dreaming  
What I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
Gonna detonate_

Bra ran over to the window and tossed it open. She peered out the window to see Goku, Trunks and Pan heading inside the house. A moment later Bra stepped onto the windowsill and flew off, hoping they wouldn't notice her.

Pan turned around to close the door when she saw Bra speed away from Kame house. Pan frowned in confusion but didn't say anything except. "Grandpa, I think I'll stay outside."

She didn't wait for his reply and went outside closing the door behind her. She took to the air and flew, closing in slowly on Bra, who was unaware she was being followed.

_Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that_

After a minute, Bra sensed the ki behind her. She stopped flying and spun around in the air to see Pan, flying after her.

Pan caught up and stopped flying a couple of feet in front of Bra. "Where you going? Everyone's worried like crazy! We've been looking forever!"

Bra rubbed her forehead as though she was exhausted. "Look, don't worry. I'm fine. I just need time to myself. I'll be back later tonight."

She started to fly, but Pan flew in front of her. "No! Your family's worried sick! Go home!"

Bra glared at her friend. "I'll go home tonight. I promise. I just need time before I confront my dad. Tell everyone I'll be fine! Now, please!" She turned away from Pan and flew away so fast, she nearly went Super Saiyan.She sings the revolution

_The dawning of our lives  
She brings this liberation  
That I just can't define  
Well nothing comes to mind_

Finally Bra landed on an island, she put her hands on her knees, panting. She had no idea what time it was or how long she had been flying. She stood up straight, trying to sense any other ki's. Last thing she needed was someone finding her on this deserted island.

She didn't even know it existed till she saw it. All she knew was it was tiny, and in the middle of the ocean. She sat down on the sand, trying to think. She had burst at her father, attacked her boyfriend, pleaded with one friend and ran away from the other.

In a way, she didn't know why she was running in the first place. At first it was because her father wouldn't let her train, then it was to avoid Vegeta because of what she had said, then it was because she shot a ki blast at Goten. Now it was so she could think.

_She sings the revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings this liberation  
That I just can't define  
Well nothing comes to mind_

She breathed in deeply and flopped onto her back on the sand.

_**So... now what?**_

_We wait..._

_**For what?**_

_Until I think everyone's calmed down and gone home._

**_You'll be waiting a long time..._ **

_Well at least until sunset... Then at least daddy will be relatively calm._

**_I just hope you know what you're doing..._ **

_Well if I get in a tight spot, I'll just let you come out and get me out._

For a moment it sounded like the voice gave a small laugh, but it was short so Bra couldn't tell. **_Sounds like a plan..._**

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous_

Pan watched as Trunks and Vegeta paced the family room of the Brief's house. She tapped her foot on the floor quickly. It was nearly 4 o'clock and Bra wasn't home yet.

"Where the blast can that girl be?!" Vegeta erupted.

Pan shrunk deeper into the couch, in slight fear. Vegeta only called Bra 'girl' when he was really upset with her... which rarely, rarely happened.

Goten and Gohan were on the couch next to her. Goten has a scratch on his face, running from his eye down and across his jaw line. It wasn't deep, but it definitely would be around for a while. Also his shirt was torn in some spots, and almost charred looking on other spots. When he showed up at Capsule Corp. everyone had been surprised. He told everyone it was from flying into a forest when he wasn't paying attention, but Pan was suspicious he had a run-in with Bra.

"Don't worry!" Pan spoke up. Every head whipped around to look at her. She sat straighter, showing confidence. "I ran into Bra. She told me she would be coming home later. She just wanted to be left alone for a while."

"Pan!" Goku spoke up. "Why didn't you bring her home?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "I just told you why, grandpa! She wanted time to herself."

"Why didn't you chase her or something?" Trunks asked, exasperated.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Well, she flew away from me, flying quite quickly I might add, and right through a forest!"

Pan looked over to see her uncle staring at her. She gave him a look that said 'you got your secrets, I got mine'. The exchange went unnoticed by everyone else.

"Relax Vegeta. She'll come home soon, you'll see."

Pan resisted the urge to roll her eyes again._ That's you grandpa, be the peaceful, logical Sayain you are!_

_She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction_

Bra didn't know when she fell asleep, all she remembered was hearing Tempest screeching at her.

**_It's sunset! Let's go home before we make things worse!_ **

Bra snorted. _Worse? How can things get worse?_

**_Don't say that! Whenever someone says that, things always get worse!_ **

_That's what they all say! _Bra stood up, brushing sand off the back of her jeans. She gave a small stretch before taking off into the air. _Sunset? You call this sunset! This is more like midnight!_

**_Hey! You're the one that fell asleep, not me!_**

_She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous  
_

Bra checked her watch. "Nine p.m. Not good! Not good! So not good!" She could already hear her father yelling at her, and she wasn't even half way home yet.

_She picked up speed. I'm going too slowly!_

**_I have an idea..._** Bra didn't slow down as she listened to what Tempest had to say. **_Go Super Saiyan... you'll be home in a snap!_ **

_You're right about that, but what if someone picks up on my energy level, they'll be freaking out, like we're under attack or something!_

**_Well you lower it, when you get closer to home. Now pick up your socks and go Super Saiyan._ **

Bra rolled her eyes and powered up. A second later she was glowing gold, and flying so fast, it felt like she was travelling at the speed of light.

_She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction_

Bra lowered her ki level so her hair was back to blue and nobody would be able to sense her ki. A while later she landed in capsule corp. looking at her watch_. 9:15. We're so late, and so screwed._

**_Busted!_ **

_Now is not a time for your smart mouth! _She snapped, rubbing a hand over her eyes. "Okay, um... I've calmed down. I'll just march in there and...uh... go to my room. Then everything will be fine in the morning. As if nothing happened."

Bra went over to the door and sighed in annoyance_. That'll never work. Oh, well!_

She turned the doorknob and found it unlocked. She pushed it open and went inside. She pushed the door shut behind her and ran through the halls, planning on going past the family room quickly and going straight to her room as originally planned.

However, as soon as she ran past the family room entrance she heard her dad yell after her. _"Bra! Come here!"_

For a moment she had a sense to just keep walking and ignore her dad, however that was ruled out when he yelled again. "Now! Or I'll drag you in here by the hair!"

Bra exhaled slowly_. Just go in there and act like nothing's wrong. Nothing happened._ She turned around and walked ever so slowly back down the hall slowly, and walked into the family room. She was surprised to find almost the entire Son family inside along with her brother and father.

_Oh yikes. This'll look bad. Real bad._

_**Could be worse! **_

_Shut up or it might get worse!_

**_But you said earlier-_ **

_Yah...well... I changed my mind!_

"Well Bra?" Trunks had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

_Kay, advice would be useful..._

**_I don't know! Uh..._ **

"Nothing. I have absolutely nothing to say." Bra replied, knowing she was sounding like a smart Alec, but she honestly didn't care. She just wanted to go to her bed. She had been gone for almost twenty-four hours without shoes and a sweater. _Oh crap... I forgot about that._

_She's a rebel, _

_She's a rebel,_

_She's a rebel, _

_And she's dangerous_

Vegeta glared at his daughter. "Where were you?"

Bra rolled her eyes. "Everywhere! I was just flying around aimlessly till I was ready to come home! I needed to think. Alright?"

Trunks looked as menacing as Vegeta, standing next to him, both standing the same way with their arms crossed. "Think about what?"

Bra growled out in frustration grabbing her head. "Or shut up! It doesn't matter anyways!"

A ki blast shot out of her hand, hitting her brother straight on. The blast sent him flying through the wall and outside. _I didn't want to do that! _She screeched.

Everyone stared at the hole in amazement. Bra's eyes were huge. _I didn't just do that, did I? _

Trunks climbed back inside Capsule Corp, not appearing injured, but looking surprised. "What the Hell was that for? I asked a simple question!"

Bra glared at him. "Just leave me alone!" She screeched and ran out of the room and upstairs.

____

She's a rebel,

She's a rebel,

She's a rebel

Bra locked her bedroom door and curled up on her bed, knees tucked into her chest. _Oh my God! I just attacked Trunks... Daddy's going to have my head! I never used to attack him, unless I was training. This all started when... _

Bra stopped as she sat up straight, feet on the floor_. Tempest?_

No response_. This is all you, isn't it. You keep making me attack everyone, and screaming at them... No response. Answer me, damn it!_

There was an excruciatingly long pause. **_Fine! I'll admit it... It was me! I made you lash out at your brother, your father and your boyfriend and those pathetic friends of yours._ **

_Why?_

**_One simple reason. I don't think they deserver to live. I say kill them now, then when we try to take over the world, they won't be in the way. _**

_Take over the world- What the Hell are you talking about?_

**_World Domination of course! _**

_Look, I don't want to take over the world. I don't want kill innocent people and rule the Earth. I just want to be normal! To be ME!_

**_Well, I'm just letting you be yourself, be who you were destined to be... _**

_You know what, shut up and leave me the Hell alone. I hear you again and I'll kill you somehow._

Bra heard Tempest quiet down, and for some reason, she felt very alone.

_And she's dangerous_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't been posting. I was really stuck with where to go and plus I was busy and didn't have time to write... and even when I did, I had no idea where to go. I hope you all enjoyed this one. And I am pleased to say I have a VERY good idea where I'm going with this now... well I always knew where I was going, it was just a matter of getting there. So yah, review and I'll be happy. Again, sorry for the delay! All my love!!


	14. Classroom Suspensions

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball Z/GT**

* * *

**

**Classroom Suspensions**

Bra yawned and moved a hand in front of her mouth. She closed her mouth and opened her eyes, sitting up. She smiled as she got out of bed and went over to her dresser to pull out clothes.

She froze and looked at herself. She was wearing her clothes from yesterday. _What happened last night? _She racked her brain, desperate to remember. She had run off and came home, then her memories stopped.

She shrugged her shoulders and went into the bathroom. _If it was important, I'd remember..._

A half hour later she was out of the shower, dressed in a fresh set of clothes and walking into the kitchen. Bulma was working on breakfast in the kitchen.

She turned to look at Bra in surprise. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" She sounded somewhat wary of her daughter.

Bra shrugged it off, assuming it was because of her running away from everybody. "Okay, I guess. Anyways, I'm starving..."

Bulma set a plate of food in front of Bra, who wolfed it down quickly. She stood up and grabbed her backpack which was sitting in the doorway. "See you later mom!"

She waved and walked down the hall. She stopped dead when she looked inside the family room and noticed a huge whole in the wall and ceiling.

"Mom?" She called. "What happened in the family room?" She asked, nervously and curiously. "Did Trunks and daddy fight again or something?"

Something about this hole was hitting her over the head. She knew she should know something important about this, but it wasn't coming. She shrugged and smiled as she ran to the front door. She pulled on her shoes and flew out of her house so fast, she didn't listen to Bulma's response to her question.

Bulma stood in the doorway looking after her daughter. "What's wrong with her?" Bulma muttered to herself as she walked back into the kitchen. _I'll have to tell Vegeta._

--------------------------------------------------------

Bra ran into her classroom smirking at the teacher. _Not late yet! _She ran up to her seat and took her regular seat next to Pan. Pan seemed antsy as she shifted in her chair and seemed to move it away from Bra a bit.

Bra's head whipped around to stare at her friend. "What?"

Pan turned to look at Bra. "Oh please. You except me to be fine after what you did last night?" Pan's voice sounded disbelieving.

Bra rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! You're saying you're upset because of me running away from everybody yesterday? Get over it! My family did!" She snorted as she turned to look at the front of the class.

Pan's forehead scrunched in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The bell rang and the teacher stood up, beginning to ramble on about algebra. Pan leaned back in her seat, focusing on what the teacher was saying, but her eyes kepy glancing over at Bra, who was becoming somewhat irritated.

Bra sighed and slumped in her seat, tapping her pencil absentmindedly on her desk. There was a hole in her roof... "Hey!" ... Pan was upset about what had happened last night... "Excuse me!" ... And as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember what had happened... "I'm talking to you!" "Huh?"

Bra snapped out of her small trance and looked in front of her to see her classmate, Mina, had spun around in her seat.

"Stop that!" Mina hissed.

Bra stopped. "Sorry, I wasn't really thinking."

Mina smirked. "You're right. I should be nice. I can't help it that you're brain is too small to function."

Bra frowned. She should of known Mina would say something like that. She was the class bitch. "Right." She breathed half to Mina, half to herself. "I'm going back to listening to the teacher." She looked past Mina to the teacher, who's back was facing the class as she wrote on the board.

Mina didn't know when to stop. "You know, I kind of pity you." Bra rolled her eyes. _Please don't start... _"You aren't that pretty. And probably don't really have as much money as people think." Bra put her cheek in her hand, elbow propped up on the desk as Mina pointed to each of her fingers as she listed everything 'wrong' with Bra. "You're brain is much smaller than the average brain and your so puny you can't even pack a proper punch. I bet my grandma could beat you in hand fight."

Bra's eyes snapped to Mina. "Want to bet?" She asked knowingly. Before Mina could say anything, Bra made a fist and punched Mina, right in the nose. She didn't use all her strength, just enough to show Mina a lesson. "I guess your Grandma would beat you in that fight too." She smirked.

Mina let out a scream as blood poured from her nose. Every head turned to look at the girl screaming and covered in blood.

Mrs. Don spun around and looked at Mina, a look of shock on her face. "What happened?"

Mina's friend Mika, who sat next to her, raised her hand and burst out. "Bra attacked Mina!"

Mrs. Don glared at Bra. "Mina! Go to the nurse's office!" Mina stood up with Mika and ran out of the room. Mrs. Don focused back on Bra. "Is this true?"

Bra shifted her eyes from side to side as she felt the stares of every classmate in the room on her. "Yes." She looked back at the teacher coolly.

Mrs. Don pointed to the door. "Principal's office!" She yelled.

Bra smirked as she grabbed her books and headed to the door. She spun around and looked at the rest of the class before leaving. "It was worth it!" She walked out of the room as she heard the small giggles and gasps from the room. Nearly everyone hated Mina, she had it coming one of these days.

--------------------------------------------------

Bra tapped her foot on the floor in annoyance. She was suspended from school for the week and her parents had been called. _Shit, I'm in trouble! _Bra rubbed her hands over her face. Something about what Mika said rung a bell in her head. _Attacked... attacked... attacked... Goten... and Trunks? _

A memory flashed in her head of shooting a ki blast at her brother in plain sight of Vegeta and the Sons. She ended up making a huge hole in the wall and ceiling. Then in a fit of rage she stormed out of the room and up to her bedroom.

She stood up from the chair she was sitting in. _That's it! I remember now! Tempest is possessing me and making me attack everyone. That wasn't me that punched Mina, attacked Goten, screamed at daddy and shot at Trunks. It was all Tempest...why? _

Bra sat back down and shuddered slightly. Tempest was being unusually quiet and it was making Bra nervous. She didn't normally lash out at people, but Tempest was making her do it and she was becoming quite bold about it too.

The door to the office opened and Bra looked up at her brother. _Trunks? Why the Hell would they send Trunks? _

* * *

A/N: Right, review and the next chapter will come. ta-ta! 


	15. Tempest Takes Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z... shocker!!!

* * *

Tempest Takes Control **

As if Trunks had been reading her mind he said in an annoyed voice. "Mom's busy at a meeting and do you think she'd really tell dad about something like this?"

Bra sighed and stood up, looking away from her brother's disappointed face. Bra walked out of the office and followed her brother out to the car.

They sat in silence as Trunks drove the car out of the parking lot. He began speaking once the school was out of sight. "Bra, what's the matter with you? You've been so different lately."

Bra could feel that strange sensation of anger in her stomach. _Shit! Tempest is coming! _"I don't want to talk about it." She said, looking out the window.

Trunks sighed yet again. "Come on, Bra! I'm your brother. You can tell me if something's bothering you or whatever."

Bra slumped in her seat, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine!" She gritted out from behind her teeth. _Sh, Trunks! I don't want to hurt you! _

"No, you're not fine. You've been lashing out at people and you never used to do that! Now tell me!"

"I said 'I'm fine!'" She screeched tossing her car door open, and flying out of her seat and into the sky.

"Bra!" Trunks yelled after her. "Bra! Come back!" He pushed his own door open and flew off into the air, thankful that at least there wasn't anybody on the streets.

He remained floating in the sky, looking in every direction trying to pinpoint Bra. Then he sensed her ki and he took off in that direction.

Bra touched ground in a forest and ran through it, lowering her ki level until it couldn't be sensed. She hid behind a tree as she looked in the air at her brother who was looking around for her.

"Bra?" He called out, hands cupped around his mouth. "Bra? Where are you?" Bra remained silent as she heard Trunks let out a loud sigh. "Bra, I'm sorry!"

_Look, he apologized, let's go home! _

After a few minutes, Trunks flew away with another sigh. That was when the killer headache, came. Bra grasped her head with a small moan of pain.

_What are you doing?_

**_Clearly you're too pathetic to do anything, so I'm taking control! _**

_You can't just do that!_

**_I can, and I will!_** Tempest gave a small giggle._** Just watch.** _

Bra dug her nails into her head, biting her tongue to resist the urge to let out a loud scream of pain. She squirmed around on the ground, finally letting out an ear piercing scream. It echoed throughout the forest and bounced back at her. She just hoped Trunks didn't hear it.

Finally the pain stopped and Bra opened her eyes. She immediately realized there was a problem. She was surrounded by darkness. She looked down at her hands. She could see them, so why couldn't she see her surroundings? What was going on?

She heard a small laugh and turned around and gasped at what she saw. She could see the forest, like it was a big television screen, but somebody else was using her body.

"Tempest! What did you do?" She screeched, stamping her foot.

**_What I told you I was doing. I'm in control of this body and you are nothing more than a voice... _**

"But it's my body! Give it back!" She screamed, looking around for a way out, and finding a door amongst the darkness. She stood up shakily and went over to the door, pounding on it. "Let me out you lying bitch!" She screamed kicking and banging her fists on it.

A jolt passed through Bra and sent her flying back. Bra stood up again, panting. "What the Hell was that?"

**_That infernal banging was giving me a headache. Now sit down and relax. I'll take care of everything... _**

"No!" She screamed running over to the door and banging against it again. She heard Tempest sigh before another jolt passed through her and she went flying back again.

Bra growled and with a screech raised her ki, trying to turn Super Saiyan. After a few minutes she realized she wasn't changing. "Why can't I go Super Saiyan?"

**_I already told you, you're nothing more than a voice. A voice can't go Super Saiyan. _**Tempest burst out laughing. **_Now let's go home, shall we? _**

**_"_**No! Not home! Don't go anywhere! Please!" Bra knew Tempest was bent on mass destruction, and would love to hurt the ones Bra cared most about.

**_Sorry, but begging doesn't help this time. _**Tempest laughed harder, as Bra watched her take to the sky.

Bra wasn't giving up anytime soon. She ran over to the door and banged on it with as much strength she could muster without going Super Saiyan.

She only stopped when she noticed Tempest stop flying and stay floating in the sky. **_What do you say to a little explosion before going home, huh? _**Before Bra could react, Tempest raised a hand at the grocery store below and shot a galactic cannon at it.

The ki blast was small, but enough to blow up half the store. Tempest laughed hysterically as she flew away turning Super Saiyan in the process. **_That was so much fun. _**

She landed just outside Capsule Corp, hair turning back to blue. Smirk pasted on her lips, she walked up the small pathway and went inside, kicking off her shoes.

Tempest made her way inside the house, taking everything in. She had longed for this kind of freedom for years, and she was so excited it had finally come.

She walked down the halls to the staircase when a voice made her stop.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Tempest straightened up and turned around to see Trunks and Bulma glaring at her. **_What the Hell do they want?_**

* * *

A/N: Alright. You know the drill. Reviews and I post. I know this chapter is fairly short so I'll make up for it with my next one. 


	16. Not Really Bra

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

* * *

Not Really Bra **

Tempest looked at Bra's brother and mother. "What?" She snapped, crossing her arms, defiantly, wanting to go upstairs and test out her new body.

Bulma gave her an exasperated look. "You were suspended for attacking a classmate, than you ran away from your brother and you come home asking 'what?'"

Tempest rolled her eyes. "She had it coming, Trunks was being a jerk and I want to go to my room!" Tempest answered as though the answer was obvious.

Bulma pointed inside the kitchen. "Get inside!" As Tempest walked by, Bulma smacked her behind the head. "You don't talk to me like that!"

Tempest went inside and sat on the nearest chair. Trunks stood next to her, glaring at her. "What's gotten into you Bra?"

Tempest slouched in her chair, arms crossed. "I've just realized I should be more open about how I feel about certain things." She smirked knowingly.

Bra kicked at the door. "No! Trunks don't listen to her! That's not me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

**_They can't hear you, nobody can! Only someone that can read minds would be able to hear your pathetic squealing. _**

Bra tried her best to ignore Tempest as she banged against the door harder and louder, but after a while, it became futile as she felt tears prick her eyes.

Tempest smirked in satisfaction as she looked up at Trunks. "Anything else?" She asked, looking proud of herself.

Vegeta walked in, Bulma behind him. "What's this your mother told me?" He barked.

Tempest shrugged. "I don't know. What did you tell him?" She asked, mock sweetly.

Vegeta growled. "Don't play dumb with me! You attacked a girl at school and talked back to your mother?!" He asked, outraged.

Tempest gave him a look of surprise. "I didn't attack her! I punched her. Not my fault she's so pathetically weak. As for mom, well she was getting on my nerves!"

Vegeta made a fist. "Go to your room!" He snapped.

Tempest stood up with a smile. "With pleasure!" She gave a fake salute and went upstairs, evil grin pasted on her face.

Tempest reached Bra's bedroom and locked the door behind her, just as the phone rang. Tempest grinned and went over to the phone, knowing very well who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bra!"

Bra had been sitting with her knees curled into her chest. As soon as she heard the voice her head snapped up. "No!"

Tempest smirked. **_It's so easy to torment you Bra... Far too easy. _**"What do you want?"

Goten sounded hesitant. "Pan told me about what you did in class today and-"

Tempest raised an eyebrow. "Pan told you? Well I guess word travels quickly with the Sons, you are a pack of big mouths." She waited to hear Goten's sharp intake of breath before continuing. "Oh do whatever you want, I don't care anymore. I don't want to see you again, you incorrigible piece of shit." She was about to hang up before changing her mind. "And tell Pan she can kiss my ass." This time she hung up, laughing hysterically as she flopped onto the bed.

Bra felt tears leak down her cheeks. "How could you say those things to Goten?! I love him and you just made him hate me!"

**_That was the point, my dear. Turn everyone against you. _**

"But he didn't do anything!"

**_I don't care. He was pretty pathetic anyways. Him and that stupid friend of yours, Pan. Don't worry. In a couple of days, everyone will hate you, and we'll continue on with our World Domination._**

Bra brushed her tears away. "I hate you!"

**_Good girl. Always tell someone when you hate them. _**Tempest mocked her.

-------------------------------------------

"I don't know Marron. I'm kind of worried about her. She's been acting different for quite a while now."

"Don't worry Trunks. It's probably just some phase she's going through. Everyone goes through them. She'll be over it in a few days and things will return to normal."

There was a long silence. "I hope you're right. She's not acting like the Bra I know."

"Well you have to learn, she's not little anymore. She probably wants to be more independent and this is her way of showing she doesn't need you or Vegeta to protect her anymore."

Another long silence. "You're right. Thanks Marron. Though, it still bothers me that she's making everyone hate her. I mean Goten came over the other day and pretty much shunned her. You might be right that she's going through a phase, but I'm worried she might actually be sick or something."

There was a brief hesitation. "Well if that's what you think, then just make sure under no circumstances you get mad at her. I'll come over sometime, and maybe we can sort this all out. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Marron."

"No problem. Talk to you later. Bye!" Trunks and Marron hung up the phone.

------------------------------------------------

Trunks knocked on his sister's door. "Bra? Can you please open the door for a minute?" He paused for a moment. "I...I want to talk to you for a minute. Please?" There was no reply. "Bra?" He pushed the door open and was surprised it wasn't locked.

He peeked his head inside, only to be met with the dark shadows of her room. It was nearly nine and Bra hadn't once come out of her room all day. Part of her weird 'new phase' (as Marron put it) was to lock herself in her room all day, never coming out. Not even to eat.

"Bra?" He called, only to realize it was empty. "Where are you?" He flicked on the lights to confirm his thought. She wasn't in her room. He stepped in and realized the balcony doors were open and the curtains were flapping in the wind.

Trunks groaned. "Not again." He mumbled.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before turning and switching off the lights and closing the door. He walked down the stairs, only to run into his father, who was still scowling. "I want to have a word with your sister." He growled.

Trunks shook his head. "Don't bother. She's already asleep."

Vegeta crossed his arms, his frown growing. "Fine. But I will talk to her. Someone has to straighten the brat out."

He continued storming up the stairs and Trunks let out a small sigh while continuing on his way to the family room. He entered and saw the television was on and set to the news. Odd considering nobody was in the room watching.

He shrugged and sat down, watching the news. He was slouched in his seat but sat up straight when he realized they were showing footage of downtown. "What?" Trunks grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"Only an hour ago, the West City shopping centre was blown to pieces. Sources say, it appears a bomb was set off, but there has been no clear evidence to this. Approximately thirty-two lives were taken, while another fifteen are in critical condition at the hospital. The mall was approaching it's closing time, so not too many people were inside the mall. Footage of the explosion was taken by the security camera of a nearby corner store."

There was a clip of video shown then. The camera was set at an angle so that it was looking out the window, with a direct view of the shopping centre. Suddenly, without warning, the mall blew up.

The news reporter came back on. "Further investigations will be performed to see if-"

The news reporter was cut off as Trunks picked up the remote and hit the rewind button. His Sayain eye picked up something no else could. He played the video clip again, watching it. Again the mall blew up. Trunks growled and pressed the rewind button again. This time, while watching the clip, he pressed the slow motion button.

Trunks watched as a small yellow light came from the corner of the screen and inched its way towards the building. Trunks watched as the ball of light hit the mall and caused it to blow up. Trunks inhaled sharply. _Oh, man! Not another attack! Earth doesn't need to be threatened again!_

Suddenly Trunks heard the front door open. _Odd, I don't remember anyone going out. _He turned to see Tempest (still in Bra's body) standing in the doorway of the room.

Trunks gave her a stern look. "I thought you were in your room..."

Tempest shrugged then nodded with her chin to the screen. "What's that?"

Trunks looked back at the screen and realized it was still playing in slow motion, but the clip had passed and finished. He turned back to his sister. "The news. West City Shopping Centre was blown up. Around thirty people killed and another fifteen in the hospital."

Tempest gave an overly dramatic gasp. "Oh, what a shame." She said almost a bit sarcastically before turning and leaving the room without another word.

Trunks watched his sister's retreating back before looking back at the clip. After a moment he rewound it again for the third time. This time, right before the ball of yellow light hit the mall, he paused it, and sat staring at the screen. _Something weird is going on around here.

* * *

_

A/N: Reviewsssss I haven't been able to find the time to work on my stories, being in the school play again. But I'll work on it when I have time. 


	17. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z / GT... but I own Tempest tehehehe

* * *

Questions **

It was early the next morning as Trunks leaned against the back of the couch while talking on the phone. "Hey Goten? It's Trunks."

He heard some brief muttering and then he heard his friend reply. "Trunks? What's up?"

Trunks sighed slightly. "Did you happen to catch the news last night?" He asked slowly, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"No. But I saw this morning. Does it have to do with the bomb being set off in the shopping mall?" He asked in a knowing voice.

Trunks nodded, but then remembered his friend couldn't see. "Yah. But I got something on the T.V. It wasn't a bomb Goten."

He heard Goten hesitate. "Are you sure?"

Trunks sighed slowly. "Yah. I'm sure. I rewound it a couple of times and even did slow motion once. It wasn't a bomb Goten. It was a ki blast."

He heard Goten's sharp intake of breath of surprise. "Really? You don't think Earth is under attack again, do you?"

Trunks began pacing the room. "I don't know man. I mean, I haven't sensed any weird energy forces around."

"It could have been androids." Goten suggested.

Trunks thought for a minute. "No, I don't think so. Dr. Gero was the only one who made androids, and he's been dead as long as I've been alive. I don't think we need to worry about that."

Goten paused on the other end. "Well, I don't think it was Majin Buu. If he went evil again, I think Mr. Satan would have called us up and warned us, unless... you didn't hear anything from him did you?"

Trunks sighed. "No, not that I'm aware of."

He could hear Goten make shuffling noises, as though moving down the hall. "Well I don't know. This is pretty weird."

Trunks slowly left the family room and went into the kitchen. "Yah I know. Did you want to come over later and I'll show you the footage from last night?"

Goten didn't even pause. "Yah, sure."

Trunks started making coffee. "Okay. And I'll call Marron up and if you can, bring Pan over. And Bra's home all day."

At the mention of Bra, Trunks could almost see Goten's mood darken. "Oh great. Pan will definitely want to see her." He said sarcastically.

Trunks was confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Goten growled slightly. "Oh nothing. Just the fact you're sister insulted my entire family. Pan and me more than anyone else."

Trunks felt his jaw drop. "What, no! Bra wouldn't insult you guys! Pan's her best friend! And Bra knows to treat you better than that! You guys are like her second family."

Goten gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "Some friend."

Just then Tempest walked in the room, a small smile on her face. "Dear brother of mine, you wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you?" She asked in an overly-sweet voice.

Trunks shook his head. "Hang on a sec." He lowered the phone and looked at his sister. "Did you insult the Son family?" He asked with a sharp glare.

Tempest put a finger to her chin as though thinking. Suddenly her face lit up. "Yah, I think I might have."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "What did you say?"

Tempest shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really. Just said that the Sons are big mouths and that Goten is annoying. Oh, and that Pan can kiss my ass." She smirked. "I think that was about it."

Trunks slapped a hand to his forehead. He spoke into the phone. "Right. I'll see you later Goten." He hung up the phone.

He wanted to yell, and shake his sister for being so stupid, but then he remembered what Marron told him the previous night.

_"Look Trunks, I know you're worried about your sister. Alright. I am too. When I saw her earlier, she gave me a look like she didn't recognize me or something. It was weird. Then she started yelling and throwing things at me. But that's not what I'm trying to say. The point is, I think something might be bothering her, so don't ever get mad at her. She might not be thinking straight because she's depressed or something, and to cover up for it, she's acting rude. So whatever else she may do, don't-get-mad!" _

Trunks was glad that at least someone else was on his side... in a sense. Marron was like his psychiatrist in a way. Whenever he had a problem, or just wanted to talk to someone about something, Marron was always there. He could tell her anything and she wouldn't tell a soul. It was one of the things he liked best about her.

Trunks shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. "Why?" He asked.

Tempest looked taken back by the question. "Why, what?"

Trunks looked up at Tempest with a weird face. "Why did you insult our best friends?"

Tempest looked up at the ceiling for a minute. "I don't know. Because I thought it would be fun to see their reactions, and you know what?" She leaned in slightly, like it was a secret, Trunks leaning in as well. "It was freaking hilarious!" She yelled and burst out laughing.

Trunks shook his head and sat on a chair at the kitchen table. "But why do you find it so funny?"

Tempest shook her head wildly, still laughing. "Trust me. It's funny!"

Trunks looked up at Bra. _She's definitely not acting like herself. It's almost like, she's changed somehow. But that's impossible. _"Why are you acting this way? Why are acting so different?"

Tempest stopped laughing and looked at him with narrowed eyes. **_Oh no! He's starting to figure us out! Damn it! _**

Bra who had been sitting in the darkness and watching the scenes jumped up and down. "Yes, Trunks! Keep asking questions! Please, please, figure it out! Come on, use your brain!" She screamed.

**_Quiet you! He can't hear you, so don't bother! _**

Bra growled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, I don't care. He's smart. He'll figure it out. Just you watch!" She sat down crossed legged watching Trunks with unwavering eyes. _Come on! Just use that brain you always brag about!_

Tempest waved a small hand over her shoulder. "Oh, I'm not acting that different. I've just realized that I should start doing things that will actually make my life better."

Trunks shook his head. "And losing your friends makes your life better?"

Tempest shook her head. "Well you see, I've come to realize they were nothing more than worthless shit bags looking for a way to popularity."

Trunks jaw dropped but he shook his head. "Is there something bothering you?"

Bra was nodding her head. "Yes. I'm trapped inside my own head!"

Tempest shook her head. "Nothing at all. I've just finally realized I should be who I was born to be." She walked out of the room with a triumph look on her face.

Trunks shook his head. _I really wish I knew what was going on in that head of hers!__

* * *

A/N: Yah... I had a lot of chapters written out but I didn't like where it went so I went back, deleted and rewrote them. So this is what I got. Reviews to tell me my work is appreciated._


	18. Connections?

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, yaddy yaddy yadda

* * *

Connection?

Shortly after Trunks had called Marron, she showed up. They both knew Goten and Pan wouldn't be coming to later, but Marron wanted to come over right away and Trunks didn't object.

Trunks led her into the kitchen, and handed her a tea, which she accepted gratefully. After a sip, Marron gave him a serious face. "Okay, tell me what's going on again."

Trunks sighed as he took the seat across from Marron at the kitchen table. "Well, like I said over the phone, there was no bomb involved at the shopping mall explosion last night. I think there might be another threat against Earth here, but as much as I try to focus on it, I can't help but worry about Bra."

Marron sighed. "So no change then in her attitude then I guess?"

Trunks sighed again and shook his head. Marron tapped her fingers on the table before sending Trunks a bit of an accusing look. "You haven't tried talking to her yet, have you?"

Trunks didn't reply and Marron rolled her eyes. "If you want her to tell you, you need to confront her, otherwise you'll get NOWHERE!"

Trunks looked at her. "Hey, I did confront her. This morning I asked her what she said to Goten. She told me she insulted him and then I tried asking her why she would do that. She kind of danced around the question and I gave up."

Marron had a sympathetic look on her face. "You're going about it wrong Trunks. You need to be discrete while asking. Ask her the questions without sounding so demanding. You know it's the little things that will make a girl confess to the biggest things. Take my friend Tina from America for example. One day she was a happy-go-lucky girl with the perfect boyfriend, amazing looks and charming personality." Marron gave Trunks a hard look when he opened his mouth. "Don't interrupt." Trunks closed his mouth and Marron continued. "So, we had plans to meet at the park the next day. Next morning, I'm at the park waiting for her by the bench where we normally meet. She comes walking up to me, and just by the look in her eyes and the way she was walking I knew something was bothering her. I stood up and greeted her. I decided it would be best if I didn't press her for information so I asked her if she wanted to go to a café. So we left and at the coffee shop, she looked ready to cry and looked really mad. I bought her a coffee and we sat at a booth. We didn't talk for a while and finally when she looked outside and saw it had begun to rain she too started crying."

Marron paused for a minute, and Trunks didn't say anything. If there was one thing he had come to learn about the blonde, it was never say something when she's in the middle of the story, or else she'd repeat herself and she'd get mad. When Marron finished taking a sip of her drink, she continued.

"Anyways, she wasn't crying insanely, it was just tears rolling down her face, you'd have to be paying attention to know they were there. Anyways, while she was still looking outside, she began to tell me how she went to her boyfriend's house the previous night and found him making out with her best friend. She was really upset, but since I knew why she was upset, I was able to help her." Marron gave Trunks one of her famous grins. "In case you were wondering she found another boyfriend."

Trunks gave her a look that said to continue, so she did. "So, my point is, it's going to be the smallest thing that'll make Bra confess to what's making her miserable."

Trunks shook his head. "Yah, but I can't possibly image what's wrong. I mean, she doesn't have a boyfriend or has never said anything about having problems with others."

Marron had a sly smile on her face. "You sure she doesn't have a boyfriend."

Trunks gave Marron a small frown. "Of course I'm sure." Marron gave him a disbelieving face. "I hope she doesn't! She better not!"

Marron gave a small laugh. "Relax Trunks. I was only kidding. Look, it might have nothing to do with a guy. I'll take her out some day for some girl time and maybe she'll tell me. But for now, let's focus on the major problem: Who's attacking West City?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Around four, Goten and Pan came over. Trunks hadn't seen Bra since that morning when he had been on the phone with Goten. He just assumed she was up in her room, which wouldn't be a surprise. That's all she did now it seemed.

Goten and Marron currently occupied the couch and Pan was sitting crossed legged on the floor. Trunks was leaning against the wall.

"Okay, here's the footage from last night." Trunks watched as the reported came on and began telling the story. Trunks waited as the reporter was replaced on the screen by the tape of the mall blowing up. Trunks paused it. "Did either of you guys notice anything?"

Goten, Pan and Marron all shook their heads in unison. Trunks sighed and rewound the tape. "Okay, watch again."

Again the mall blew up. Goten sat up straighter. "Okay! I saw it that time!"

Pan looked over at Trunks. "What is it we're looking for? I don't get it."

Trunks rewound the tape again. This time he set it in slow motion. "Watch the upper left hand corner of the screen." He instructed the two girls.

Everyone focused their attention on the screen. Suddenly a small orb of light appeared and inched its way towards the mall. Pan squinted slightly. "What is that?"

"Sh!" Goten said, his eyes never straying from the screen.

All four watched as the ball of light came in contact with the mall and then the mall blew up.

Pan stood up. "Wait a minute! Does this mean we're under attack or something?"

Trunks sighed and slumped his shoulders slightly. "I'm afraid so."

Marron looked between the screen, which had been paused, to Trunks. "But by who? I mean, if we were under attack, wouldn't you have been able to sense a foreign ki?" She thought out loud.

Pan growled. "Unless their androids."

Goten shook hi head. "No, we don't think so Pan. Dr. Gero's not around anymore."

Pan crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Well... maybe someone else is trying to follow in his footsteps. You know, finish what he started." She waved her arm around in emphasis.

Trunks thought for a minute. "It could happen I guess, but it seems unlikely."

Marron had a bit of a proud smile on her face. "Yah, dad said he helped Future Trunks blow up his lab."

Goten cocked his head to the side. "But it's possible to build another lab, if you're a genius like he was."

"You never know." Pan said with a look that said 'oh-yah!-Admit-it.-I'm-smart!'

Suddenly Bulma entered the room and Trunks turned the T.V. off, not wanting his mom to see yet until they were positive it was a real threat that the Z warriors would have to deal with.

Bulma was smiling cheerfully. "Hello everyone. Are you all staying for dinner?" She asked.

Marron shrugged. "Sure. As long as it's not a problem."

Bulma grinned. "It's never a problem. You all know that."

Pan was grinning. "Oh good! I just love your cooking! Oh...uh..." Goten was giving her a small glare. "Not there's anything wrong with Grandma's!" She quickly added. "But you're cooking is way amazing! We'd love to stay!" She chirped happily.

Bulma smiled pleasantly. "Well thanks Pan. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She turned to leave the room and stopped. "Oh, Trunks? Could you go get your sister?"

Trunks nodded and Bulma left the room. Trunks noticed how Pan and Goten's eyes seemed to glaze over in anger. Trunks shook his head. "Right. I'll go get Bra. You guys can go to the kitchen."

Pan and Goten got up and left the family room to head to the kitchen, while Trunks and Marron headed upstairs to get Bra.

Trunks stood outside his sister's room, not surprised the door was closed. He knocked once softly. At no reply he knocked again, a little louder. "Bra?"

He was greeted with silence. He glared at the door like it had eaten his sister and looked ready to push it down when Marron stepped in front. "Hey, B.B. It's Marron." No reply. "Can I come in?"

Still there was no reply, not even a little sound came from inside the room. Marron turned the doorknob, only to find it unlocked. "Bra?" She called as she opened the door. "Hello?" She was welcomed with darkness and silence. "Are you even in here?" She flicked on a nearby light switch and found the room was empty. The balcony door was unlocked and the curtains were drawn back.

Trunks looked in the room over Marron. He hit a hand to his forehead. "Damn it! Not again!" He hissed under his breath.

Marron turned to look at him with a curious look on her face. "Again? You mean, this happened before?"

Trunks nodded. "Yah. I went to go talk to her yesterday and she was gone. She got home while I was watching the news. Meanwhile I had been covering her ass so she didn't get in trouble by dad."

Marron was tapping her chin. "She came home while you were watching the news, which was an hour after the attack right?"

Trunks lifted one eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah?"

Marron's eyes strayed and she seemed to almost be staring at nothing. "And the day she was suspended from school two weeks ago? She ran away from you right?"

Trunks was now utterly confused. "Yes. What's your point?"

Marron spoke kind of softly. "That same day there was another explosion... at the grocery store on-"

Trunks shook his head. "I know where you're going with this so don't finish. It wasn't Bra! She's not like that!"

Marron sighed in a bit of annoyance a large resemble to her mother's scowl showing. "I know Trunks! I'm on your side remember? Look I'm just telling you my thoughts, and I'd appreciate if you'd listen." Her features softened. "That was also the day you started to notice the major changes you told me."

Trunks nodded. "Well it was a bit before. Like a day or two before. She was kind of short tempered but was quick to apologize, and seemed to want to be left alone a lot. Then she flew away from me and when she came back, she was... almost... like she was a different person. Since then she's done nothing but lock herself in her room, be rude to everyone to the point where they hate her and do mysterious like this." He gestured to her bedroom.

Marron thought for a moment. "You don't think... something happened to her while she was away from you?"

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I don't know... maybe there's a way we can get her to tell us..."

Marron smiled slightly. "I have an idea. Maybe we can get someone who knows how to read minds, to read her mind."

_And then I'll finally know what's going on in that head of hers! _Trunks smirked. "I love the way you think... but who do you know what reads minds?"

Marron didn't even hesitate. "Piccolo... or maybe Dende."

Trunks kissed her cheek. "You're so smart."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy. I'll post again as soon as possible. For now, enjoy! 

All my love, xxbluewingsxx


	19. How to Convince a Namek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z... only Tempest

* * *

How to Convince a Namek**

After dinner the four gathered back in the family room. They turned on the news to see if anything else about the weird explosions would be announced.Five minutes into the news, the front door creaked open and slammed shut.

There was a small scuffle of feet before Tempest walked by. When she reached the other side of the doorway, she got a weird look on her face before taking a few steps back and looked in the family room. So far the others hadn't noticed her.

"Having a party without me?" She asked in a bored voice.

Pan growled and glared at her. "So what if we were? Like we'd invite you!" She spat.

Tempest covered her mouth as she let out a bored yawn. "Whatever. Like I'd even want to be near you low-life-"

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Don't finish that sentence."

Tempest rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Low-life bastards."

Trunks widened his eyes. _What the Hell?! She always, **always** says 'Yeah, that's probably for the best' no matter how angry she is! _"I told you not to finish that thought."

She shook her head. "No, you told me not to finish that sentence. You must be having memory issues...T..." **_Oh crap! What's his name again? _**

Bra fell on her side, and despite the situation she was in (And had been in for the last few weeks) She couldn't help but laugh.

She laughed so hard she was sure she would explode. "Oh... my...God!" She exclaimed through gasps. "You can't remember my brother's name? Now who's the one with memory issues?"

**_Shut up! I know it... it's just slipped my mind for the moment. _**

"T..." **_Stop your annoying laughing! I need to concentrate! Tell me his bloody name! _**

Bra stopped laughing and glared at the view before her. "Why? You're keeping me locked in my head! The last thing I'd do is help you!"

_**Tell me his name or I'll make you regret it! **_

"How does it get worse from here?" She shot back. "Besides, you've said and heard his name before... you should know it by now."

"T...Tr...unks? Trunks? Trunks!" Tempest snapped her fingers. "That's the name!" She accidentally said out loud. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

Bra's jaw dropped. "Wow... you might just have gotten me out of here." _Although it probably would have been best if they hadn't found out about you at all. _

Now everyone was giving her weird looks, Trunks more so. Tempest spun around and began to walk out of the room when Trunks called her back. "Bra! Come back here!"

Tempest kept her back to everyone, a strange look crossing over her face. **_I'm growing tired of him. I have a right mind to tell him I'm not you. _**She spat at Bra. **_But I won't... because then it'll mean I can't torment you anymore. And putting you back in control would be the end of me. _**

She spun back around. "What?!" She snapped.

Trunks opened to his mouth to say something, when Pan burst out. "Hey! Look at the news!!"

They all turned their hands and watched the reporter who was standing in front of the high school. Well... at least that's what it appeared to be.

"Not long ago, Orange Star High was caught in an explosion. Police believe that another bomb was set off inside the school, and that it was the same person who caused the Shopping Centre explosion, as well as one of the local grocery stores a couple of weeks ago."

Trunks turned around to see what his sister's reaction is, but only gaped when he saw she wasn't there. "Bra?" He called. Everyone else turned to look too.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tempest bolted up the stairs and ran into Bra's bedroom.

After closing and locking the door, she ran into the bathroom so she could empty the contents of her stomach. **_This won't end well... they're going to figure us out. We're finished. _**

Bra was smirking as she stood up. "No... you're finished."

------------------------------------------------------

Trunks stood in the doorway of Capsule Corp. "Right, I'm going to go get Piccolo. See if I can get him to search Bra's mind."

Goten and Pan exchanged confused faces. "Why?"

Marron glowered at them slightly. "In case you didn't notice, Bra hasn't been acting like herself lately. But then again, you guys might just be too blinded by anger by one comment she made, to focus on her. For all we know she's sick. So Trunks is going to see if he can convince Piccolo to come down here and check her out to make sure she's fine."

Goten nodded. "Alright. I'll come with you." He said readily.

Pan thought for a minute. "I'll stay here and wait with Marron." She decided.

The two boys nodded and took off into the air, flying away from Capsule Corporation. Goten looked over at Trunks. "Where do you think Piccolo will be?"

Trunks sighed as he thought for a minute. "My guess is that he's at the lookout. We'll check there first and hope he's there."

"Trunks? What makes you so sure Bra is 'sick.'"

Trunks frowned. "She's my sister. I know her better than anyone else. She's been acting differently for two weeks, but she won't say anything to me. Now I want to know what the Hell is going on!"

It didn't take them too terribly long to reach the lookout. When they reached it, Dende and Mr. Popo came walking out, grinning. "Hello. What brings you here?"

Trunks and Goten landed and walked towards them. "We were looking for Piccolo. Is he here?"

Dende nodded. "Yah. He's around the back meditating."

Trunks and Goten followed Dende and Mr. Popo to where Piccolo was looking relaxed, but had a concentrating look on his face.

Trunks and Goten walked right over to him. Trunks spoke when they were closer. "Piccolo, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

Piccolo opened his eyes, looking highly irritated. "What is it?" He turned his head to look at them.

"I want you to check Bra's head. I think something's wrong with her, but she won't say anything, so I was wondering if-"

Piccolo didn't even let him finish. "No."

Goten frowned. "Why not?"

Piccolo remained seated but glared up at them. "Because it's not my problem. And because I refuse to anything for someone other than you two, Goku and Gohan."

Trunks was persistent. "Then do this for me. Look, she might be sick, but I won't know. So will you please come and check her?"

Piccolo sighed in annoyance. "Are you going to keep bothering me till I say yes?"

Goten and Trunks nodded. Piccolo growled. "Fine then!" He stood up while grumbling something along the lines of 'just like when they were kids'.

------------------------------------------------------

Marron began heading up to Bra's bedroom.

Pan followed curiously. "What are you doing?"

Marron stopped outside Bra's bedroom. "I want to talk to her." Then louder she said: "Bra? Can I come in?"

There was coughing inside the room and then a sharp: "NO!"

Marron frowned. "Well I'm coming in anyways." She tried the doorknob but it was locked.

Pan cracked her knuckles. "Don't worry. I got it." In less than a second Pan had ripped the doorknob off the door. She then kicked open the door to reveal the dark room.

Marron noticed the bathroom lights on and the empty room. "Where'd she go?"

There was a THUD from behind them and Tempest dropped from the ceiling onto the floor. She didn't spare them a look as she stood up and ran out of the room.

She ran down the hall as fast as she could. She heard Pan and Marron chasing after her, yelling at her to stop.

Tempest turned the corner, only to run into the Prince of Saiyans. She fell onto her butt with a grunt. Vegeta scowled at her. "Brat! What are you doing?!"

Tempest ignored him and stood up to keep running, but Vegeta grabbed her arm. She tried to yank her arm out of his grip. He growled. "Where you off to in such a rush."

She directed her murderous eyes at him. His eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes were no longer blue. They were red.

--------------------------------------------------------

Goten, Trunks and Piccolo landed just outside Capsule Corp. They walked inside, Piccolo still fuming.

Trunks opened the door and was surprised when he heard voices in the family room. We went into the room and was surprised to find the entire Son family inside.

Chi-Chi stood up glaring at Goten. "You better have a good reason for not coming home after work Buster!"

Goten took a step back. Trunks explained. "We were checking something out. We have to go do something now. It'll only take a minute." He dragged Goten out of the room, Piccolo following at a very slow pace.

Goku stood up with his goofy grin. "Oh hi Piccolo! What are you doing here?"

Piccolo made a 'hmph' noise and followed the two boys out.

Trunks didn't watch to see if Goku and the others were following, but didn't care if they did or not. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase when he saw Vegeta come rolling down them. Vegeta hit the ground with a loud THUD, and slowly sat up.

Trunks looked at top of the stairs where Tempest was standing, looking thoroughly pissed off. (Her eyes are blue again just so you know).

Pan jumped on her back. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!?!"

Tempest growled as she grabbed one of Pan's arms and swung her around so she hit the wall. Pan slid onto the stairs, but managed to keep herself from rolling down them.

Trunks powered up as he flew up the stairs, Goten close on his heels.

Vegeta got a surprised look on his face. "Trunks! Wait!"

Before Tempest could move, Goten and Trunks had reached her. Trunks grabbed one arm and Goten had the other.

Tempest struggled. "Let me go!" She screamed.

Trunks ignored her. "Piccolo?" He gave him a look that said 'You-can-go-ahead-now'.

Tempest froze. "Piccolo?" She saw him and began to struggle harder. "No! Get him away from me! Don't let him come near me! AHH!" She screamed louder than before.

Bra put her hands over her ears. "Oh my God! I never realized how freaking loud my scream is!"

Tempest was shaking her head wildly. **_If he comes in here then I'm finished! _**

She opened her eyes in shock when he replied from inside her head. "Well, this is interesting."

**_Shit!_**

**_

* * *

_**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN -plays drastic music on piano- Alright, now what will become of Bra and Tempest? Review and find out... 


	20. Tempest

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, Just Tempest

* * *

**

Tempest

Bra turned around and jumped in surprise when she saw Piccolo standing right behind her looking highly amused. 

A millions thoughts were running through Bra's head.

_Oh my God! I'm saved! What will happen to Tempest? Piccolo will tell everyone what's happened. He'll find a way to get me out. I'm free! I don't have to sit here by myself. I can block Tempest like she's blocked me. Get back together with Goten, apologize to Pan and daddy, thank Trunks and Marron like fifty times. I'm saved!_

Bra launched herself at the namek's legs and stood on her knees hugging him. "I'm so glad you're here."

Piccolo tried to shake her off. He growled. "Let go and explain what's going on in here."

Bra looked up at him and began to tell him everything, but still held his legs. "Tempest locked my in here. Then Tempest began turning everyone against me and destroying West City. Oh I'm so happy you're here!"

"How long have you been in here?"

Bra thought for a minute. "I don't know. Two or three weeks I guess."

Piccolo growled because she was still holding his legs. "Right. We should get you out of here."

Bra looked back up at him. "I've tried. But I can't!" She pointed to the door. "It won't budge and everything I do has absolutely no effect on it." She explained.

**_Shut up! Stop talking! UGH! You're so annoying!_**

Tempest screamed so loud that Piccolo and Bra both covered their ears, Bra wincing a bit.

Piccolo was staring straight ahead. Bra looked where he was looking then looked back at him. "Yah that's what Tempest is seeing now. It's how I know what's been happening all along."

Piccolo snapped his eyes to Bra. "All along?"

Bra nodded vigorously. "Yah. Tempest has pretty much ruined my life, by insulting the Son family, and by going around and blowing up various buildings all around West City."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "Tempest is the one that did that?" Bra nodded, and he continued. "So how do you kill someone that's in your head?" He said more to himself. The answer came to him, but he decided to not to voice it. "First we should get you out of here..."

-------------------------------------------------------

Tempest was shaking her head wildly. "No! You are not going to get out! I will not let that... that... _skank _out!" She gripped the sides of her head and started shaking in anger. "She's pathetic and doesn't deserve to be in control!"

Trunks and Goten backed away from Bra in surprise. The both shared looks that said 'What-the-Hell-is-going-on?'

The Son family shared looks from inside the family room when they heard screams, but unable to work out was being said. Gohan and Goku shared looks. Goku nodded and they left to go investigate.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo growled as he and Bra both sent the door a punch. He sent her a glare. "You're not trying hard enough!"

She glared right back at him. "Well what do you want me to do? Look, if it really upsets you, then go back out!"

He gave her a cool look. "Fine I will!" He stood there for a minute and closed his eyes. After a bit he opened his eyes. "Why am I still here?!?!"

**_Do you really think I'm about to let you leave?!?!?!_**

Piccolo turned and pointed an accusing finger at Bra. "Okay, what's going on?!"

Bra sent him a look that said 'duh.' "Tempest doesn't want you to leave, so now you're stuck here too." She paused while he growled. "Welcome to my World."

Piccolo glared at her. "Let's break down this door."

Bra instantly brightened. "Okay! I can't wait to get out of here!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Tempest was still shaking. Trunks was the one that addressed her. "Bra? What the Hell are you talking about?"

Tempest opened her eyes. "I'm not Bra! I'm fucking tired of you calling me that pathetic weakling!" Her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth "Shit!"

Everyone just kind of stared at her. Goten, Trunks, Marron and Pan all spoke at the same time. "What?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Bra froze. "Oh my God... Tempest just told everyone that's not me."

Piccolo looked down at her. "Now that Tempest is distracted, this would be a good time to attack the door." He took a few steps backwards. "Move!" He ordered, Bra doze to the side as he yelled out. "Special Beam Cannon!"

As soon as Bra was standing she shot her own blast at the door. "Galactic Cannon!"

---------------------------------------------------

Tempest lowered his hands revealing a smirk. "Well I won't pretend I didn't say what you all heard." Her eyes shifted between everyone sharply, as though she was trying to pierce her gaze through them. "And since I let the truth slip, no need to keep her eyes blue." She blinked them shut, and when they opened they were a red colour. "I always thought red would look good on her."

Everyone's jaw opened and closed, as they all tried to speak, but nothing would come out. Finally Pan managed to squeak out. "Who are you? What the Hell have you done to Bra?"

Tempest smirk seemed to widen. "I've been in the back of her mind since birth. You could almost say I was born with her. Actually, I _was born _with her." She paused as she let this sink in and then continued in a malice tone. "The name's Tempest."

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun, what's going to happen next?? 


	21. Run

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just Tempest**

* * *

Run**

"Alright then, _Tempest._" Trunks spat her name out. "What have you done to my sister?"

"I've done nothing. I just relocated her." Tempest said in a knowing voice.

"Relocated her?" Marron said in a bit of a panicky tone. "To where?"

Tempest didn't say anything as she moved a hand and tapped the back of her head with a finger. "Right here."

-------------------------------------------------

Bra flew from where she was standing over to the door. A crack had formed. Bra punched the air. "This is the first thing that's ever hinted at me escaping." It was then she realized what was happening outside.

Piccolo rolled his eyes at the teenager. "We should try again. Maybe then you'll-"

Bra cut him off. "No wait! She's distracted. You go escape, and then... um... I don't know... explain things to Trunks and them?" She suggested.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "And you'll escape how?"

Bra smirked. "I think I'll be able to manage now that I've got something to work with here." She pointed to the crack.

Piccolo sighed. "Fine, but if you end up now getting out, don't come crying to me for help." He disappeared.

Bra aimed a powerful punch at the door, noticing how several little cracks formed off the big one. "I won't." She whispered to herself.

--------------------------------------------------

Piccolo opened his eyes and noticed everyone was gaping at Tempest and her red eyes. Tempest flickered her to the Namek. "Ah, I see you escaped... so where's dearest Bra?"

Everyone whipped around to look at Piccolo, he had his arms crossed. Trunks began firing questions at him. "What happened? Where's Bra? Did you save her? Is she alright? Who the Hell is this Tempest?"

Piccolo frowned. "Tempest is the one to tell you."

Everyone turned back around. Goten opened his mouth to ask a question, but closed it when he realized that Tempest had disappeared.

Pan widened her eyes. "Where is she?"

Goten growled. "She's run off. That bitch."

Trunks' eyes hardened. "Let's go get her."

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta finally joined the group at the top of the stairs. They all observed the hard looks, and angry glares coming from them. Goku scratched the back of his head. "Did we miss something?"

Vegeta noticed how Bra wasn't there. "What happened to my daughter?"

Trunks looked at his father and gave him an uncertain look. "Dad, promise you won't go on a killing spree...but, Bra's being possessed."

--------------------------------------------

Tempest flew down the hall at top speed. **_This is just great. They figured me out before I was ready. Oh well, I'll just have to make due._**

Bra pulled her hand back, only to slam it back into the door, more cracks forming.

Tempest growled. **_Will you stop? You're so annoying! I swear, when I get the chance I'm going to kill you!_**

A hole no bigger than Bra's fist formed on the door as she pulled it back out. "Not if I kill you first."

--------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!"

Goku's normally goofy face had turned into a serious one. "I see..."

"It does explain a lot." Pan chipped in.

"So, where is she now then?" Gohan asked.

Trunks shrugged. "I don't know, but I bet we could find her by feeling for her ki."

Piccolo shook his head to the side. "You don't need to."

A loud explosion came from the other side of Capsule Corp, and the whole building shook.

-----------------------------------------------------

The whole was much bigger now. Bra stopped punching and sighed. "Alright. This is it."

She put her head through the whole and then tried to squirm the rest of herself through it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Everyone ran out the front door, seeing a spec in the distance. Everyone hopped in the air and began flying after her. Piccolo went back into the family room so that he could explain the situation to the others.

Trunks was about to take off when Marron grabbed his hand. "Be safe." She whispered. "I know you'll save your sister."

Marron kissed him on the lips briefly, before he took off into the air. _I hope._ She added silently to herself.

------------------------------------------------

The Saiyans were catching up with Tempest, and in no time they were only metres behind her.

Unexpectedly, Tempest stopped flying and spun around to look at the others. Her red eyes narrowed as she examined everyone carefully.

Suddenly Pan shot forward, and raised a fist to punch Tempest in the face. "Pan! No!" Gohan yelled at his daughter.

Pan growled. "You better let my friend go, or I'll smash you into a million pieces!"

When her fist was centimetres from Tempest's face, she moved back slightly, and swiftly brought her hand up to grab the other girl's wrist. Pan growled and raised her other fist, but Tempest just grabbed the wrist as well.

She smirked. "You wouldn't dare hurt me, let alone kill me. After all, if I die, than so does Bra." She narrowed her eyes.

The others sputtered in surprise. _Things just keep getting worse. _Trunks thought. _I mean, how do you kill Tempest without hurting Bra?_

_**You don't...**_

Trunks spun around to see Piccolo had caught up to the group. Piccolo continued to speak telepathically to Trunks.

**_You can't just kill someone who only exists in another person's mind. The only way to kill Tempest is to kill your sister._**

_NO! I refuse to kill my sister! You're wrong! There has to be another way!_

Piccolo sighed. **_If you think of another way to save your sister, then let me know._** With that said, he closed the link between the two.

Tempest gripped Pan's wrist harder. Pan let out a screech of pain, just as the sound of bones shattering met everyone else's ears. Tempest than threw her head back, than launched it forward again and bashed her head against Pan's. Pan went spiralling down to Earth, creating a large crater in the open field, which was surrounded by a forest. On the far end of the clearing, a lake.

Goten examined it carefully. _This is the place I brought Bra..._ He thought to himself, distracted by the scenery.

Gohan flew forward to attack Tempest for hurting his daughter, but Goku grabbed him and stopped him. "Gohan! Control yourself. Look, Pan is alive, I can still feel her ki. She's probably just unconscious."

Tempest slowly lowered herself to the ground, the others following. She winced a bit, a pained look on her face, but it was gone as soon as it came.

Gohan finally allowed himself to calm down, but he was still glaring at Tempest, who was giving him mocking faces. "Yah, calm down. Then maybe I won't be forced to kill you right away." She taunted. She winced again, putting a hand to her temple.

Goku suddenly powered up to Super Saiyan. "Just because I won't let Gohan fight you, doesn't mean I won't."

Tempest had one eye closed, her hands pressed to her temples. "What did you say? I can't ...hear...you..." She growled. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!?!?!?!"

Suddenly Tempest fell over, and she lay on the ground not moving. Piccolo growled before anyone could move. "Stay still. Bra's finally out."

Bra was fuming. "_This is my body and I'm going to fight for it!" _She thought and said at the same time, as she tugged once more, and was completely through the door.

* * *

A/N: Please Review, I know it's been a while since I posted but you know, I've been busy with the end of the school year coming up and all. 


	22. Bra Fights Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I own Tempest

* * *

Bra Fights Back **Just as Piccolo ordered, everyone stood still, watching the motionless body of Bra. They watched with baited breath, to see any movement, to indicate what was happening. 

Suddenly, her head lifted, a smirk on her face. The eyes opened to reveal they were still red. "Sorry for delay. Let's get to the fight." She stood up, only to sway and fall back onto her knees, then her butt. She put her hands on either side of her head, wincing. "Oh! Go away!" She hissed, clenching her eyes shut, and squeezing her head a little more.

Suddenly she seemed to relax a bit. "This belongs to me! I'm taking it back!"

Suddenly she growled. "Like Hell you are!"

Suddenly she screamed very loudly, making everyone cover their ears. "I'll fight for this body!

Her eyes opened, showing one red eye, and one blue eye. She growled. And spoke, but when she did, it sounded like two people speaking at once. "I'll kill you!"

She stood up, grabbing either sides of her head. She kept mumbling to herself, if the others hadn't known what was happening, they would of thought Bra was a nut job.

Gohan had made his way over to Pan. He looked over at Goku. "You're right dad. She seems fine for the most part, just knocked out."

Goku nodded, eyes never straying from the delirious Tempest/Bra. "Maybe you should take Pan back to Capsule Corp." He suggested. "I have a feeling things are going to get ugly." Gohan nodded before picking his daughter up and flying away.

Tempest/Bra had turned her back to the group and was still clutching her head. She was shaking from head to toe as a fierce battle raged on inside Bra's head. They all knew it without having to be telepath, but from the outside, it was impossible to know who was winning.

Suddenly she stopped shaking and clutching her head. She lowered her hands and turned around to face the group, showing them her red eyes. "I win." She began laughing slightly. "It was far too easy."

She grinned at the group. "Now, who'll be the first to go." Her eyes travelling over each person.

What? Bra lost? Does that mean... no, she couldn't have died... and I can't attack Tempest... she's in my sister's body... if I hurt her, it'll feel like I'm hitting my sister.

Trunks was snapped out of his thoughts when Tempest spoke again. "You're first."

Trunks glared at her. "I don't believe you beat Bra. I think she's still in there, somewhere."

Tempest glared at him. "Shut your mouth! You don't know who you are talking too."

A yellow ki blast formed in hr hands.

Goten looked at Trunks. "Why don't you move?" He whispered harshly. "You can easily dodge it!"

Trunks whispered back. "No. I don't plan on moving."

She was about to shoot it, when her eyes flashed blue. "No!" It was too late to reabsorb the ki blast, so she tilted her hands downward, making it hit the ground. As a side effect, it lifted Tempest/Bra into the air, and flying into the forest. She hit a couple of trees, but the force of the attack, made her split them in the half and continue flying. Finally she stopped and landed on the ground unmoving.

Piccolo looked indifferent about what had happened. "Don't move." He ordered. Trunks, Vegeta and Goten ignored him and shot forward. Goku took off right after them. Piccolo hesitated, growling about how he shouldn't have gotten involved, before following.

She was slowly lifting herself up. She was on her hands and knees. Trunks could tell she was weak, by the way her arms were shaking. She collapsed and Trunks put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

He instantly removed it when he noticed the darkness that enveloped her. Vegeta growled. "Trunks! Get away from her!" He put hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him back.

The darkness surrounded her, like it was some weird cloud/mist thing. The black cloud hovered around Bra for a moment before floating above her. The darkness continued to flow out of Bra, who kept her eyes clenched shut, as she winced in pain.

Soon the darkness stopped coming from her, and the cloud just hovered above the ground. Then it began to take shape.

The form resembled that of a human, but it was made of cloud. It wasn't long after that it began to take more detail. It wasn't long before it looked nearly identical to Bra, except for a few things. The hair was black, and the eyes were red.

The Bra twin looked at her hands, before smirking. "Well, this is new." She chuckled, her voice a tone deeper than Bra's. She looked at the others. "Like the new body?"

Piccolo growled and narrowed his eyes. "Tempest."

The Bra twin smirked. "That'd be me."

* * *

A/N: HA HA HA HA HA sorry... I couldn't resist. Yes, Tempest is a girl...I never specified earlier if she was a she or he and when everyone assumed she was a he I was like, let's make Tempest a girl!!!! So yah... Okay, I've had my laugh. Review please. 


	23. Bra Fights Back 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, Just Tempest**

* * *

**Bra Fights Back 2**

Vegeta's scowl turned into a smirk. "Well, you've just made things very easy." He powered up to Super Saiyan. "Because now I don't need to worry about hurting my daughter."

He charged at Tempest, who covered her mouth with a hand and yawned in a bored manner. Vegeta was surprised when he went right _through_ her.

Tempest spun around and grasped his wrist and put a hand on his shoulder, twisting his arm behind his back. "You can't hurt me." She spoke as though he should have known better. "I might have my own body, but I'm still bonded to Bra. That's why I look so similar to her." She smirked. "Nobody can touch me. I'm like a ghost, just not transparent."

Vegeta grunted. "Then how is it, you're touching me?"

Tempest grinned. "That's a good question. Ask Kami when you see him!" She pulled on his arm harder.

There was a blur of blue, and then Tempest was thrown back. She skidded along the Earth, but managed to stop herself before she went to far. She stood up and glared at Bra who was standing right behind her dad, panting.

Bra looked at Vegeta. "Are you okay, daddy?" She asked, shoulders heaving as she panted.

Vegeta didn't get a chance to reply as Tempest started taunting Bra. "Aw, how cute. Daddy's little girl came to Vegeta's rescue. That's so sweet..."

Bra, who had always been considered a soft-spoken kind girl, with a twinkle in her eye, turned her gaze to Tempest, with a hard glare that had fire and murder dancing in it.

"Fuck off Tempest! I'm sick and tired of you!" Bra spat.

Tempest glared right back at her and started yelling. "You annoying bitch! Why do even live?! You always ruin my fun! Ugh! You should just go lay down and die!" She stamped her foot.

Bra growled deep in her throat, sounding like a tiger. "It's you that needs to die, Tempest. This place... right here... Tonight, I'm going to kill you."

Tempest started chuckling. "Fool. Didn't you listen to what I said? I'm like a ghost! I can't be touch-"

She was cut off, as Bra flew faster than a bullet, in behind Tempest and wrapped an arm around her neck. "Yah, I heard you." Bra smirked. "You're still bonded to me. So I can still touch you." She removed her arm and kicked Tempest square in the back. "And still hurt you!"

Tempest came to a rolling stop. She stood up and brushed some black hair out of her face. "And that means I can still hurt you!"

She charged at Bra and began throwing a series of punches and kicks at Bra, who dodged them all. Tempest flew forwards, forcing Bra to fly backwards as she dodged each blow. Finally Tempest managed to land a blow to her stomach. Bra doubled over in pain, and Tempest clasped both hands behind her back and brought them down over her back. Bra landed on her stomach on the ground, gasping in pain.

Tempest touched down on the Earth. "I do believe I found your weak spot." She smirked. "You must have received some very nasty bruises from flying through all those trees earlier."

Tempest walked over and stood right on top of Bra, who moaned in pain as she stood on her tender wounds. Tempest ground her foot into Bra's back. "Painful? Yes, I thought it might be... but you brought it on yourself."

Bra's eyes snapped open and with new found energy, she rolled over, catching Tempest off guard. She grabbed Tempest's leg and swung her around before letting go. Tempest went soaring through the air and went skidding along the ground for the third time.

Bra stood up, panting all over again. She managed to steady her breathing and gathered as much energy as she could. "AH!" She powered up and went Super Saiyan.

Trunks, Vegeta, Goten and Goku all stared dumbstruck. "Since when can Bra go Super Saiyan?" Vegeta stuttered for like the first time in his life.

Trunks jaw dropped. "I don't know. This is new to me."

Tempest smirked. "Anything you can do, I can do." She powered up to Super Saiyan as well.

The two charged at each other, each throwing punches and kicks, while dodging and blocking. Seconds passed... and seconds turned into minutes.

Finally after about five minutes, Trunks growled. "I hate this. I hate watching and not being able to help."

Vegeta sighed. "Get used to it boy. We can't help your sister at all. All we can do is watch."

Trunks turned back to watch the fight, still fuming. Goten was sitting on the ground, fuming just as much.

Tempest flew back a bit from Bra, who copied the movement. Tempest sighed. "Why not just make this easy for the both of us. Stand still, and I'll blow your head off."

Bra growled. "Like Hell I will!" She snapped, going Super Saiyan 2. Tempest rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation and turning Super Saiyan 2 too. "I already told you, I can do everything you do."

"Well, I'm not done yet." Bra hissed. The two flew at each other, fists at the ready. They aimed to hit each other in the face, but at the last second, Tempest ducked, so Bra's fist when flying through empty air. Tempest's fist, however, connected with Bra's stomach.

The half Saiyan went flying back, and landed on the ground, skidding across the dirt. Before she could move, Tempest flew forward, pushing her knee into Bra' stomach. She then pushed off from Bra and went flying back, forming a ki blast. Bra struggled to stand up. She was on her hands and one foot and one knee, when Tempest released the blast. Bra jumped into the air, nearly dodging the blast. _Nearly._ Her entire left leg was caught in the blast.

Bra was in mid-air, her left leg covered in blood, as she searched for Tempest. Finally she heard a chilling voice behind her.

"You should have been able to sense me coming."

Bra spun around, quickly and unexpectedly, to throw a punch at Tempest, who just flew higher, missing the attack entirely. "Bra, I've been in your head your whole life. I know how you think when it comes to battles. I know what to expect. You can't beat me. Besides...You-"

She came to Bra's height and punched her in the jaw. "Are-" A kick to the chest. "Weak!" Tempest backhanded Bra across the face which sent her flying down to Earth again. As soon as Bra touched the Earth her golden hair turned blue.

Bra moved very slowly, each movement making her wince in pain. Tempest gathered energy to shoot a ki blast. Bra struggled to sit up, but once she did, she flopped back down, completely drained.

Tempest shot the ki blast smirking, knowing if it hit it's mark, Bra was going to die.

Bra knew she had to move, but she just couldn't find the energy. _But I have to move..._ Bra managed to peak open her eyes, only to see the yellow blast making its way closer to her. _I'm done... _She closed her eyes, and was plunged into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tempest noticed how Bra passed out, before the ki blast reached her... three...two... Tempest counted down to when Bra would meet the end of her pathetic life.

However, Trunks had other plans as he flew in front of the ki blast and batted it away with his hand. His golden hair stuck out as he glared up at her.

Tempest gazed down at him in surprise. "How did you... you couldn't have..."

Trunks smirked. "It was a ki blast attacking her, not you yourself, it's only natural I can deflect it."

Her surprise turned to anger, then to fury. "Damn you all!" She hissed.

Trunks ignored her and kneeled down beside his sister, checking to make sure she was alright.

Tempest smirked. "I'll be back later, to dispose of you all." She narrowed her eyes at the unconscious teenager. "Especially you Bra Briefs. You'll be the first to die!" She turned and flew away.

Goten started to take off after her, but Goku grabbed his leg and tugged him back down to the ground. "It's no use, son. You won't affect her."

Goten growled and struggled for a bit before setting his two feet back on Earth. He followed his dad over to where Trunks and Vegeta were looking over the blue haired Saiyan.

Trunks picked Bra up, bridal style, and looked at the others. "We should get her back to Capsule Corp." He took off into the air, everyone else following close behind.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I don't know if I'm any good at writing fight scenes so tell me what you think. 


	24. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just Tempest

* * *

** **Aftermath**

"AHHHH!" Bulma screamed when Trunks walked through the front, still carrying an unconscious Bra, who had scratches on her face, not to mention her leg which was severely injured and bloodied

Bulma continued screaming. "MY BABY GIRL!!!" She began crying. "What happened to my little girl?!?!?!"

Chi-Chi rushed to her side, trying to quiet and comfort the hysterical Brief.

Vegeta looked at Trunks. "Take her down to the medical wing boy. You're mother and I need to talk."

Trunks nodded in understanding and carried his sister down to the next floor so he could get one of the doctors to treat his sister. Goten followed, offering company.

In a total of ten minutes, Trunks had located a doctor, the doctor has taken her away, saying something about 'critical condition'.

Trunks stood in the now empty hall staring at the opposite wall, off in his own thoughts.

Goten was silent before turning to his friend who was staring at the hall with unwavering eyes. "You shouldn't be too hard on yourself."

Trunks shifted his gaze over to his friend. "I couldn't help her at all."

"None of us could." Goten stated.

Trunks eyes were pleading with Goten to understand. "All I could do was watch, Goten. That's never happened before. I've always been able to protect, but this was the first time I couldn't do anything. I felt... helpless."

Goten didn't say anything else but rested a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. There was a sound of quick footsteps, and both turned to see Marron running down the hall. Goten turned around and, with his hands in his pockets, he sighed and left the two.

"Oh my God!" Marron stated, when she within earshot. "Goku and Vegeta told us everything. Are you okay?"

Trunks nodded. "Yah, I'm not hurt."

Marron finally reached his side. She glared up at him. "That's not what I meant!" She snapped. "I mean, it must have killed you to not be able to help Bra..." She trailed off.

Trunks looked back at the wall hit his head on the wall after a moment. Not hard enough to make a hole, but enough that he felt the small pain in his forehead.

Marron encircled his waist with her arm. She reached her other hand around the front until both of her hands met, than she hugged Trunks tightly. Trunks sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

_----------------------------------------------------_

"How is she?" Goku was the first to notice Goten had come upstairs.

Goten shrugged and slumped down on the couch.

Everyone else sighed. Vegeta and Bulma had gone upstairs to their bedroom where they could talk in privacy, but the Son's were still clustered around inside the family room. Piccolo had left to go back to the Skyline.

Pan was, according to Gohan, downstairs in the medicinal wing, sleeping. Both of her wrist bones were shattered and needed to heal.

They sat in silence, the only sound was the clock ticking as each second went by. Finally after a half hour, Trunks and Marron walked in the room.

Everyone gave them expecting looks and Marron smiled slightly. "She'll be okay. Her back is really bruised up and so she's going to have to lie on her stomach so it heals probably. And her leg doesn't appear to be broken. It's just really torn up, so she's going to have to avoid walking on it for a few days. So she'll be spending the night in the hospital room with Pan." Marron concluded.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Well that's good. I'm glad to here they'll both be fine..."

------------------------------------------------------

Bra stared through the darkness at the grey tiled floor of the hospital room. Across the room, Pan was sleeping soundly. Bra wished she were her friend right now, so she could sleep, but no matter when she did, she couldn't sleep.

Bra wasn't used to sleeping on her stomach, but every move she made, caused her flaming pain. Besides, every time she closed her eyes, the black hair and red eyes of Tempest glared back at her.

Bra sighed.

_"The problem, is that Bra is nowhere near becoming a Super Saiyan, let alone becoming powerful. If she doesn't go Super Saiyan soon, I'm going to stop training her. What's the point in training a weakling?"_

_"I just don't want you to become even more sicker because you're too stubborn to take 'no' for an answer! Besides training while you're sick will just make you sloppy."_

_"You're brain is much smaller than the average brain and your so puny you can't even pack a proper punch. I bet my grandma could beat you in hand fight."_

_"I already told you, you're nothing more than a voice. A voice can't go Super Saiyan!"_

_"They can't hear you, nobody can! Only someone that can read minds would be able to hear your pathetic squealing."_

_"Quiet you! He can't hear you, so don't bother!""Shut up! Stop talking! UGH! You're so annoying!"_

_"Do you really think I'm about to let you leave?"_

_"Will you stop? You're so annoying! I swear, when I get the chance I'm going to kill you!"_

_"I win. It was far too easy." "You can't hurt me. I might have my own body, but I'm still bonded to Bra. Nobody can touch me. I'm like a ghost, just not transparent." _

_"You annoying bitch! Why do even live?! You should just go lay down and die!" _

_"I do believe I found your weak spot." _

_"You should have been able to sense me coming."_

_"Bra, I've been in your head your whole life. I know how you think when it comes to battles. I know what to expect. You can't beat me. Besides..."_

_"You are weak!"_

Bra hated those three words like they were the plague, but was she really weak? She could go Super Saiyan 2. She had to be strong if she could do it... but even that hadn't been enough to stop Tempest.

**_"You are weak!"_**

_I'm not weak!_ Bra yelled back at the memory. 

But when Bra looked at the big picture, she felt doubt crawl and settle in her stomach, like a snake curling up for a rest. She had been locked inside her own head, and couldn't do anything to warn the others. She had needed Piccolo in order to get out. And even at that, she had nearly died at the battle she had had inside her mind with Tempest.

_**"You are weak!"**_

Then in her fight with Tempest, she had been strong in the end, but she had let anger fuel her. She had become reckless, and as a result, she got tossed around like some old rag doll and got beaten to a pulp.

_**"You are weak!"**_

What was more, was she had given up. She had just laid there, and let Tempest form her ki blast, to finish her off. She hadn't tired harder to save herself. She had needed Trunks so save her.

_**"You are weak!"**_

_I gave up!_ Bra cried.

**_"You are weak!"_**

_I'm weak!_

Tears pooled in Bra's eyes, and then slipped out, pouring down her cheeks, nose and chin.

**_"Warriors don't cry!"_** The memory of her father yelling it surfaced. Followed by the little five year old who wiped her tears on her red sweater, desperate to prove she was as strong as everyone else.

_Some warrior I am..._ The tears continued to fall. Bra couldn't stop, as she kept repeating two words over and over again in her head.

_I'm weak! _

_

* * *

_A/N: Oh yah, someone mentioned the fact nobody was surprised at the fact that Bra went Super Saiyan 2. That was a mistake on my part, sorry! Anyways...I have nothing else to say except review!! 


	25. Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just Tempest.

* * *

**Depression**

Sound the bugle now

Play it just for me

As the seasons change

Remember how I used to be

Bra's back was healed for the most part in a week, along with her leg. In that period of time, she stayed in the hospital wing, not talking to anyone. Whenever she did look like she wanted to say something, her eyes would glaze over and tears would form in her eyes. She'd then look away and just sigh.

After the week she went back to her bedroom. Just like when she had been Tempest, she'd locked herself in her room with the lights out. She kept the door unlocked though, so that Trunks could look in on her and make sure she wasn't being possessed again or something. However, each time he looked in, she was lying on her bed either staring off at the ceiling, or fast asleep on her bed, clutching a pillow close to her.

This went on for another week.

Her phone would ring a couple dozen times a day but she wouldn't answer, no even for Pan (or Goten). She wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even him.

Now I can't go on

I can't even start

I've got nothing left

Just an empty heart

Bra returned to school two weeks after that fateful night at the lake. On the first day back. Bra was sitting her usual seat, Pan was seated next to her. The two were in silence for once. Pan wanted to break it, but Bra's sad face made it hard to think of something to say.

Suddenly sobbing from the seat in front of Bra made her eyes shift to something other than the white wall ahead of her.

"Mina? What's the matter?" Bra asked quietly.

Mika, who had her arms wrapped around her friend in a comforting gesture, answered for her distraught friend. "Mina's older brother was caught in the mall accident a couple of weeks ago. He was in critical condition. He died last night."

Mina's wail just seemed to get louder. Bra felt tears form in her eyes. "Mina... I'm sorry."

She stood up and grabbed her books, walking out of the classroom, just as the teacher walked in. "Where are you going?"

Bra seemed deaf as she kept walking. Pan answered for her. "She wasn't feeling well."

The teacher shrugged. "Fair enough."

Br put her books back in her locker and closed the door with a sigh. She leaned her head against the locker. She closed her eyes, tears falling from her eyelashes. She didn't know how long she stood there, just feeling the tears fall down her cheeks, and listening to the small splashes they made when they hit the floor.

I killed Mina's brother...

Bra slowly made her way down the hall and out of the school.

I'm a soldier

Wounded so I

Must give up the fight

Bra walked home, rather than flying as she normally would do. She watched as people walked down the streets quickly, or sat on benches as they spoke at a hundred miles per hour into their cell phone, or walked hand in hand, laughing with a boyfriend or girlfriend. 

Bra walked past the ruins of what used to the left wing of the shopping mall. Construction workers, still worked on repairing it.

She turned to watch for a bit, before she felt a terrible force squeeze her heart in pain. So she turned and ran from the sight. Soon, she was bursting through the front door of Capsule Corp.

Bulma was in the hallway in an instant, a dreadful look on her face. "Sweetie? What happened? Are you okay?"

Bra rushed past her mother and ran upstairs, slamming her door shut and flinging herself onto her bed, burying her face into pillow to muffle her wails and cries.

There's nothing more for me

Lead me away...

Or leave me lying here

Goten walked into his room only, to hear his phone ringing. Walking over he picked it up. "Hello?" 

He got confused when nobody answered. "Hello?" He repeated, wondering if the person just hadn't heard him the first time.

Then the person on the other end spoke softly. "Goten?"

Goten gasped. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time. "Bra? Are you okay? How are you baby? Talk to me..."

He heard her making choking noises on the other end, and knew she was trying not to cry, but failing. "Goten, I'm sorry."

Goten was confused again. "Huh? For what?"

"Everything... Attacking you that day, and then insulting your family..."

Goten shook his head. "No, don't be sorry. That wasn't you."

"Yes it was! I was sitting there, and I saw it all! I couldn't anything to stop it. It's my fault! Everything was my fault!"

Goten then heard her burst into tears. "Oh B... don't cry..." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Goten."

"Bra don't-"

_Click_

Goten sighed when he heard her hang up on him. He put his phone down and sat on his bed, wondering if she would ever be like she used to.

_Sound the bugle now_

_Tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know_

_That leads to anywhere_

Trunks picked up his phone and dialled a number that was all too familiar to his fingers. The phone rang a couple of times, and then a familiar voice answered. "Hello?" 

Trunks sighed. "Marron?"

Marron gasped. "Trunks? What's the matter? How's Bra? Is she alright?"

Trunks sighed. "Well there's two ways to answer that question Marron. First, her leg and back are pretty much fully healed. She doesn't appear to be in pain anymore. But the other way, she's not alright. She locks herself in her room, and she's crying most of the time. She won't talk to anyone." Trunks rambled. "I'm worried about her..."

Marron sighed. "She's been through a lot Trunks. This is only expected. I understand your concern, in case you didn't realize, everyone's worried about her." Her voice was soft as she tried to be as gentle as possible. "But nobody knows what she went through and really felt. I know you want her to be like old self again, but only she can fix herself.."

Trunks sighed. "Yah I know..." He trailed off when he felt someone staring at the back of his head. He turned around and saw his sister standing in the doorway, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. "Sorry Marron, I have to go." He hung up.

It was then Trunks realized he had lied about her appearance being fine. Her skin which was always creamy coloured, was turning grey from being locked in the dark all the time. She had bags under eyes, an indicator she wasn't sleeping right, and before she had always be at a healthy weight. She had been skinny, but not overly so, now you could clearly tell she had lost weight.

Bra blinked a few times. "Can I have a hug?" She whispered unexpectedly.

Trunks nodded and held out his arms. She walked right into them, wrapping her arms around his waist, face buried in his chest.

Trunks sighed when he remembered Bra walked into his bedroom, tears in her eyes when he had been seventeen. Bra stood in his doorway and whispered if she could have a hug.

Trunks felt his stomach twist when he realized just how fragile his sister had become.

Without a light

I fear that I will

Stumble in the dark

Trunks was making his way upstairs after dinner, a plate in his hand. Bra hadn't come down for dinner, and Trunks was afraid she was going to end up starving herself to death. So he made a silent vow that he would take her up some food, then watch her until every little bit was gone. 

Trunks knocked on her door, but there was no answer. He pushed open the door, knowing it was going to be unlocked. He came in and turned on the light. He gasped in surprise when she wasn't lying on her bed.

The balcony doors were wide open, and the curtain were left flapping in the wind.

Trunks ran out of the room. _Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_

_Lay right down _

_Decide not to go on_

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Where's she gone?!?!?!?! Review and the answer will soon appear. 


	26. Showdown at the Lake

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just Tempest... oh and the second half of that song from the last chapter (Sound the Bugle) is in here, and it is not mine. We all clear??**

* * *

**

**Showdown at the Lake**

"Hey Gohan?" Trunks spoke into the phone quickly.

Gohan sounded confused. "Yah. This is Gohan? Is that you Trunks?"

"Um yah."

Gohan still sounded confused. "Did you want me to put Goten on?"

Trunks answered quickly. "No. I was just wondering if Bra was over there..." He trailed off.

"Uh... no she isn't. Why?"

"Fuck!" Trunks muttered. "She's missing. She's not in her room and we don't have any idea where she could be. She didn't say a thing!"

Gohan covered the mouth piece and Trunks could hear him muttering something to someone else. "Do you want us to help you look for her?"

Trunks brightened up somewhat. "Yes. That's be greatly appreciated."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting on the edge of the lake. She had her knees curled into her chest, as she stared across the lake, lost in her own world... lost in her own thoughts.

Goten sat on a high tree branch watching her with sad eyes. After watching her for a minute, he jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. He walked over slowly and sat down beside her.

She didn't turn to look at him. "Hi." She whispered.

Goten watched her, as she continued to look out across the lake. "Hi."

They remained in silence for a while. After a while Bra finally spoke. "I thought you'd hate me."

Goten inhaled sharply. "I won't lie to you. At first, I was really pissed off, but I never hated you. I never stopped loving you... I was just confused."

Suddenly his cell phone began ringing. He looked at the number. "It's Gohan." He spoke out loud before answering. "Heylo." He smiled.

Bra could hear Gohan's loud voice from where she sat. "Hey Goten... listen, Bra's gone missing and Trunks is freaking out. Do you think you could help us look for her?"

Goten looked over at Bra, who turned her head away purposely. "Yah sure, I'll help look. Talk to you later." He flipped his phone closed and put it back in his pocket.

"Are you going to make me go home?" Bra asked as soon as it was put away.

Goten sighed. "Not if you don't want to."

Bra nodded. "I don't want to go back yet."

Goten nodded too. "Then we can just stay here and wait until you feel ready."

They sat in silence for another five minutes before someone behind them snorted. "Oh please!"

Goten instantly whipped around, but Bra's eyes narrowed as she continued to stare out across the lake. "Tempest." She growled.

Tempest yawned. "Honestly, why do you guys keep coming here. There's nothing special about this place, honestly."

Goten could sense the anger flowing off Bra, but the teenage girl didn't look at Tempest. "Go away..." She looked at Tempest from the corner of her eye. "Unless you want to die." She threatened.

Tempest began laughing. "Kill me? If I recall properly, it was you who almost died two weeks ago, not me."

Bra growled. "Things are different now." She hissed, still not looking at her.

Tempest looked intrigued, in a mocking way. "Really? How?"

Bra stood up and turned to face her. "Fight me." She growled. "Fight me and find out." She challenged.

Tempest shrugged. "A fight to the death?" Bra nodded. Tempest looked excited at the challenge. "Alright. Bring it on!"

Bra flew a couple inches of the ground and began to charge at Tempest, when Goten grabbed her foot and stopped her.

Bra whipped her head around to glare at him. She saw the concern etched on his face, so her gaze softened.

Bra waited for the 'No! Don't do it!' or 'I refuse to let you fight!' But it never came. Instead Goten smirked. "Kick her ass."

Bra was shocked, but then she gave him a look of thanks, and nodded before he let go and she charged at Tempest.

Then from on high

Somewhere in the distance

Tempest dodged the fist that went sailing past her head, and raised her foot to kick Bra, who raised an arm and blocked it. Bra then brought her own foot up to kick the side of Tempest's head, but she raised an arm and grabbed her foot.

Bra twisted out of her grip, bringing her other foot up to catch her on the other side of the face. Tempest's head lurched to the side with the blow of the attack.

While Tempest was distracted, Bra placed both feet on Tempest's stomach and pushed away from her.

Tempest hunched over in pain. Bra remained a couple of feet away as she allowed Tempest to recompose herself.

Tempest smirked. "Well, it would appear you're able to keep up with me so far." Bra didn't say anything, but she narrowed her eyes. Tempest continued. "But when I go to my full limit, will you still be able to keep up?" She powered up to Super Saiyan.

Bra powered up to Super Saiyan without hesitating. "I can do everything you can." She hissed.

The two charged at each other, Tempest aiming a punch, and Bra aiming a kick. Bra managed to duck, and Tempest managed to jump back a bit so Bra's foot went sailing past.

Tempest aimed another punch, and Bra crossed her arms and blocked the punch. She then threw her head back and head-butted Tempest. Tempest went flying down to Earth and skidded along the ground.

Goten smirked. "Way to go Bra!"

There's a voice that calls

Remember who you are

Bra shot down through the sky and landed on the ground, only to realize, Tempest wasn't there. She spun around only to be slapped across the face. The blow was powerful, but it didn't knock her off her feet. It only forced her to take a few steps back. 

Tempest smirked. "You should have been able to sense me."

Bra powered up to Super Saiyan 2, and Tempest copied the movement. "It won't do you any good!" Tempest taunted and as she took off at top speed, running in circles around Bra.

All Bra could make out was a blur, but she managed to make herself focus so she was able to spot her as she rushed past. Bra stuck out an arm and Tempest ran right into it, as Bra had planned.

Bra raised a knee and brought it down to slam into Tempest, but before she could blink, Tempest had stood up and dodged it. Bra's knee slammed into dirt, and Tempest raced forward and kicked her in the face. Bra heard the wind rush past her ears as she moved her head back so she missed the blow. Before Tempest could react, she wrapped her hands around Tempest's ankle and sent her flying over her shoulder and slamming into the ground.

Tempest rolled over and managed to land a kick to Bra's ribs. In surprise, Bra let go of her foot, and Tempest reeled her foot back, only to shoot it forward so it landed in Bra's stomach.

Bra went flying back. She knew she was going to hit a tree, so she managed to twist herself around so it was her feet that hit the tree. Bra then pushed off the tree and went flying back towards Tempest.

If you lose yourself

Your courage soon will follow

Tempest leaped into the air to meet Bra's outstretched fist. She stuck out her own fist, but at the last second she ducked down to punch Bra in the stomach. Bra sensed this coming and she too ducked down. 

The two fists connected and both of them went flying back, and skidding along the ground.

Bra struggled to her feet first, panting. Tempest rose to her feet as well, looking mildly impressed. "Well I must admit you learned from out last fight. But you still can't beat me!" She charged at Bra.

"Don't worry. I'm not a Super Saiyan yet either. Someday we'll do it, and show everyone we aren't just girly girls!"

"I swear sis, you're getting stronger and stronger everyday."

"I don't think being weak has anything to do with it. You two looked pretty strong when you were fighting. You're certainly a lot stronger since we last saw each other."

"Don't worry. It's fine. It only means you're getting stronger."

"I thought I could sense some high energy."

" Bra's been training really hard. I'm sure she'll become Super Saiyan soon."

"Why are you acting this way? Why are acting so different?"

Bra had sensed this coming as well and put her hands together. "Galactic Cannon!" She yelled, pointing them at Tempest.

Tempest's eyes widened in surprise and she lifted a hand and batted the yellow blast away. "Now what did you gain from-" She cut herself as she realized Bra had disappeared.

Suddenly she felt a foot connect with her back, and she went flying downwards. Bra raced past her and flew underneath her lifting a knee so Tempest's stomach landed on it.

Bra shook her off and glared down at her. "You've got it wrong. _You_ can't beat _me." _Bra hissed.

So be strong tonight

Remember who you are

Bra heard Tempest mutter a few words. "What was that?" She snarled as she bent over to look at her opponent.

Tempest rolled over and smirked, showing Bra her hand. Bra's eyes widened as a blue ki blast shot out from her hand and hit Bra, head on. Bra went flying back.

She hit the Earth and came to a rolling stop. She struggled to sit up and put a hand over her lower abdomen. She pulled it back to see her hand covered in blood.

She growled and turned her head to glare at Tempest.

Bra took his hand and removed it from her shoulder without looking at him. "I'm fine Goten." She stood up and charged at Tempest.

Tempest let out a yelp of pain as Bra landed behind her and gave her hair a good yank before letting go. She then went to give her a blow to the neck, but Tempest had jumped in the air, doing a somersault over Bra.

She then grabbed a huge handful of her yellow hair and began to fly backwards, dragging Bra on the ground. Bra let out a shriek as she grabbed her own hair with one hand, so it wouldn't hurt as much, and with the other, she tried to locate Tempest's wrist.

When she finally did, she squeezed it as tightly as she could. She could feel the bones crushing in her grip. Tempest let go and Bra flipped Tempest over top of her, so she landed on her back in front of her.

You're a soldier now

Fighting in a battle

She didn't let go of Tempest's wrist, as she gathered every ounce of energy as she could into the palm of her hand.

Tempest's eyes widened as she struggled to get off her back and onto her feet, but Bra held fast. Suddenly, as if with new found strength, Tempest jolted to her feet and flew a few inches off the ground and began flying close to the ground. Bra still held Tempest's wrist, and was being dragged along the ground. Tempest continued flying, hoping that Bra would let go. Bra could feel the pain in her arm, and the pain in her legs as her jeans tore and her knees were scraped, but she still held on.

Bra continued to gather energy, and then finally she sent Tempest's back a glare. Tempest turned to look at her, only to see her a yellow light in her hand.

Bra had sweat pouring down her face. "This is the last attack!" She hissed as she pointed her palm at Tempest. "Die!" She growled as she let go of Tempest's wrist at the same time she released the long stream of yellow light.

To be free once more

Tempest screamed as the ki blasts hit her head on. She went soaring through the air, before hitting the ground with a loud, sickening THUD that echoed through the clearing. She skidded along the Earth, sending up a shower of dirt. After Bra had released the attack, her hair went blue again as she changed out of her Super Saiyan form.

When the dirt finally settled, Bra caught sight of Tempest lying on the ground, her body all bloody.

Bra laid on her stomach still, glaring at the unmoving Tempest. Bra sighed. _Finally it's-_ She caught off her train of thought as she saw Tempest move one of her arms.

Gathering the last bit of energy she could, she struggled to her feet and stumbled over to Tempest. She got about halfway before she collapsed to her knees. She looked up and saw Tempest's chest moving up and down slowly.

_No. _Bra thought to herself. _I have to stop her... once and for all. _She tried to get back up to her feet, but she couldn't find any more energy.

"Let's do it together." He suggested, then he smiled and whispered. "You did good. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure if the others saw, they would be too."

_Yah, that's worth fighting for_

* * *

A/N: Alright... Next chapter, Tempest reveals some of her secrets... 


	27. Needed Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... Just Tempest

* * *

Needed Answers **

Bra smiled, but didn't say anything as Goten helped lead her over to Tempest. Bra was surprised to see her foe had her eyes wide open and was looking at Bra. She coughed up blood and then smirked. "I didn't actually expect you to try and kill me." She said harshly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bra snaked her way out of Goten's arm and let herself fall to the ground beside Tempest. She sat kneeling beside her, eyes as hard as rock. "You thought wrong about me then." She snarled.

Goten kneeled on the other side of Tempest. "How did you come to be?" He asked, eyes glazing over in anger.

Tempest smirked. "I just was. Like some invisible fog. I tried to enter the mind's of you Saiyan's before, but your mental shields were far too powerful, so I took the next best thing I could get." She turned her gaze to Bra.

Goten looked shocked for a moment, before it turned back to Tempest. "When? If our minds are too powerful, how did you get inside Bra's?" He demanded.

She began laughing, but was cut-off be another round of coughs. "I got in her head when she was still weak."

"What do you mean?" Bra asked.

Tempest paused for dramatic effects before answering. "The day you were born."

Bra gasped. "What? You invaded my mind when I was a baby? Why?"

Tempest smirked, loving how she knew everything and they were the ones wanting the answers. "I knew whose blood-line you came from, so I went for it. I knew you'd be powerful."

Goten asked the next question on their mind. "Why Bra? Why not Pan who's older?"

Tempest snorted. "Daughter of Gohan. Granddaughter of Goku. Goku and Vegeta are the most powerful beings on Earth. Bra stood a better chance of being stronger." She turned her gaze back to Bra, gloating. "I was right."

Goten narrowed his eyes. "When did you get in Bra's head?"

Tempest closed her eyes as she remembered the exact way things had played out on that day. "The day she was born... when that fool Goku leaned over the crib to look at her." Goten froze in remembrance.

_Goku came up beside his wife and looked inside. "Hey there Bra Briefs!" He gave the baby his trade mark goofy grin._

_Bra's face twisted and she balled her hands into tiny fists. Suddenly she let out an ear piercing scream and began crying._

_Vegeta pushed Goku away. "Kakarot! You idiot! You're scaring my daughter with that stupid face of yours!"_

_Goku backed away still smiling. "Sorry Vegeta. I didn't mean to make her cry."_

Goten shook his head from side to side. "You're what made her cry?" He asked.

Tempest smirked. "The presence of something in her mind disturbed her. She could sense something was wrong the minute I began to leak inside of her. Lucky for me, none of you picked up on what was really happening."

Bra's face and eyes began turned hard, and Goten could feel the energy flowing off her, spreading like cancer.

"Why?" Bra bit out angrily, her voice barely audible as she tried to control herself.

Tempest smirk. "What? I don't understand what you are asking." She taunted.

Bra snapped her fiery eyes to Tempest. "I think you know what I mean!" She snapped as her hand shot out.

Her arm seemed to crackle with electricity, anger as she went to strangle Tempest, but her movement was too powerful, and instead her hand broke the skin on Tempest's neck, and her hand went flying right through her throat.

Bra growled and pulled her bloodied hand back, as she watched the blood ooze in a thick stream from Tempest's throat.

Tempest widened her eyes in shock and began coughing, more blood coming from her mouth as she gasped for breath. She wheezed, letting out a terrible gargled cry, before her body turned lifeless, and her eyes glazed over in a never-ending sightless gaze.

Bra's hand that was covered in Tempest's blood was shaking uncontrollably. Bra used her other hand to grab her lower wrist to try and steady it, but it continued to shake. Bra raised her hand (wrist still being held by the other one) so she could look at it at eye level. Her eyes turned from anger, to pain, then surprise, and lastly, horror.

"I killed Tempest." She murmured, her eyes starting to shine. "And her blood is...everywhere."

Goten looked across Tempest's dead body to Bra. "Bra?"

Bra stood up and turned her back to Goten, still gripping her wrist, her body shaking with horror as realization dawned on her. "I killed someone." She gasped and then began screaming. "I killed Tempest and her blood is on me! Get it off!" She screamed it over and over again, her panic growing with every passing second.

Goten stood up and rushed to her side. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to sooth and comfort her. When that didn't appear to have any effect, he did the next best thing he could think of. He pushed her into the lake.

Goten was splashed with water as Bra disappeared under the water. It was a while before she resurfaced. She still looked horrified, but she had stopped screaming.

Bra sat in the water, staring off into space. Goten walked in the water, and when he reached her, the water just above his knees, he lifted her up and carried her back over to the shore, and he took note that Tempest's blood had run off her arm.

He set her down on the grass and then sat next to her. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

Quickly he dialled a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. After a moment Trunks answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

Goten looked over at Bra once before sighing. "Hey Trunks. It's Goten. I found Bra. Go back to Capsule Corp. I'll bring her home and..." He hesitated, looking back over at Bra. "We need to talk..." He hung up and looked over at Bra patiently.

Bra sighed and looked back over at him. "So do I have to go home now?" She asked.

Goten shrugged. "We can hang around a little longer if you want."

Bra shook her head. "No, I want to go home. I can't be here any longer." She stood up and turned around. "I can't believe I killed Tempest." She whispered.

Goten turned and saw her staring at the dead Tempest. Sighing he walked over and was surprised when he found he was able to touch Tempest. He looked over his shoulder at Bra. "I'll be back in a minute. Wait for me." He hitched Tempest over his shoulder and carried her off into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes another chapter... and Tempest is dead. Problem solved right? Well almost... stay tuned to find out what's going to happen next and don't forget to review!**


	28. Explaining the End

A/N: This chapter is kinda pointless, in my opinion. I know, it's odd for an author to say something like that about their own story. Yah, you don't need to read this, it's pretty much Goten explaining what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

* * *

**Explaining the End**

Goten re-emerged from the forest fifteen minutes later, having finished burying Tempest. He saw Bra sitting on the grass, looking out across the lake as she waited for him.

Goten walked up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She acknowledged him by putting her own hand over his.

Goten stood there for a minute, looking out across the lake with her until he whispered. "Ready to go?"

He looked down and saw her nod, before she slowly got to her feet, clutching her stomach. Goten then noticed that she was still bleeding from the wound Tempest had inflicted on her earlier. He also noted how she looked nearly dead on her feet.

Goten winced as she hissed as it obviously caused her much pain. Goten didn't hesitate as he picked her up bridal style and took off, carrying her to Capsule Corp. Bra wrapped her arms around his neck so she was comfortable.

Bra didn't argue or say anything as he flew them to Capsule Corp at an unusually fast speed, although she did shiver. It didn't take them long to get to Bra's home, and when they did, Bra unwrapped her arms. Goten realized that she wanted to be put down, but Goten was afraid that if he did, she would just collapse like she had done earlier back at the lake.

He walked her up the steps to the Briefs residence, but before he could knock or ring the doorbell, the door was flung open by none other than Trunks.

"What the Hell-" He cut himself off as he took in the dripping wet half Saiyan n Goten's arms, and then the blood that was still coming from her abdomen. "Bra?! What happened to her?" Trunks' eyes widened.

Goten put Bra in Trunk's outstretched arms. Trunks ran off with her to take her down to the medical wing no doubt, so Goten made his way into the family room where he heard the hushed tones of other people talking.

When he walked in, he took note that his entire family was there, along with Marron, and obviously Vegeta and Bulma.

Chi-Chi gasped when she saw him an she pointed at him. "Goten! You're bleeding! What happened?!"

"Huh?" Goten was confused as he looked down at his stomach, where she was pointing. Sure enough a dark red stain, unmistakably blood, was covering his favourite white sweater. It took him a moment to realize that it had been Bra's blood on his sweater, and that she must have been dripping blood on him all the way home.

Goten shook his head. "No, I'm not hurt." He pulled off his sweater, so he was left in his black t-shirt. "It's Bra that was hurt." He admitted.

Vegeta growled. "Spill boy, what happened?!"

Goten paused. "Wait for Trunks to get back, that way I won't have to repeat the story."

Almost instantly, a voice came from behind. "I'm here, so start telling." Trunks walked into the room and took the empty spot beside Marron on the couch.

Goten sighed. _What should I say?_

"Anytime now is fine, boy!" Vegeta snapped impatiently.

Bulma hit his shoulder. "Give him a minute! Kami knows what happened!" She snapped right back at Vegeta.

Goten decided to give them a quick summary. "I found Bra at the lake. Tempest showed up and she started to taunt Bra, so they fought and-"

Trunks cut him off. "At least give us the details."

Goten sighed and restarted. "Okay, like I said, I found Bra at the lake and I was going to go get her when Tempest showed up. Tempest began badgering Bra, so she pretty much told Tempest to get lost... or else she'd die. Tempest then began going on about how Bra almost... well, Bra just got pissed off so she challenged Tempest to a fight."

"Why would she do that?" Pan asked suddenly. "How could she be so stupid?!" Gohan threw a hand over his daughter's mouth. "Go on, Goten."  
Goten nodded. "Right, so... do I have to give all the details of the fight?"

Half the room said 'yes' and the other half said 'no'. Goku looked at his son seriously. "Just tell us what you remember."

_Well that's great considering I remember everything. _"Kay, so they threw a bunch of kicks and punches, while dodging and blocking, nothing worth getting excited over." _Yet. _"Tempest goes Super Saiyan, and Bra does the same, they charge at each other. They both blocked the other attack, and Bra head-butted Tempest. Tempest struck back at her and the two powered up to Super Saiyan. Uh..." Goten trailed off as he thought of what to say next.

So that the silence wasn't awkward or anything, Marron spoke up. "Wow. Who would of thought B.B. was so tough..."

Goten picked up on his story again. "Bra knocked Tempest onto the ground and was going to knee her in the stomach, but Tempest rolled out of the way, so Bra grabbed her leg and threw her away, but not before Tempest got her own kick in. Bra went flying back, but managed to push off a tree and charge back at Tempest. Tempest charged too and they hit each other's fist." Again he stopped, trying to think of what to say next.

Nobody said anything this time. The silence stretched out until Goten continued. "Bra threw a ki blast and Tempest batted it away. Tempest thought it was a stupid move until she realized Bra hadn't planned on it hitting her." Goten paused as _he_ realized he was giving away more detail than he had originally planned. _Oh well, that move was cool. _"So Bra came up behind Tempest and hit her and Tempest went flying down to the ground. Tempest pretended to be out of it for a minute, and when Bra was... well..." _How do I put this. _"Well, let's say Tempest fights dirty. She threw a ki blast and hit Bra head on."

"Woah! What? I was thinking Bra won the fight! Now you're telling us Tempest beat her?" Pan stated angrily.

Goten shook his head. "I didn't say that! Now quiet for a second. I'm almost done." He calmed himself before finishing. "Bra jumped right back into the fight, but Tempest grabbed her hair and began pulling her along the ground. But Bra put together the biggest ki blast I've seen in ages and blasted Tempest."

"And that's how Tempest died?" Gohan asked.

Goten hesitated. "Actually no, she was still alive, but she was barely hanging on by a thread." He knew this part would be the hardest to tell. "We questioned her, and Tempest told us... everything..."

Vegeta growled. "_What _exactly did she tell you?"

Goten sighed again. "She told us that she wanted to possess one of us, but she could never get inside our heads because we were too strong, so she went for Bra when she was a baby. More specifically the day she was born... when dad leaned over the crib to look at her."

That was when Bulma's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted. Marron and the other women gasped in surprise and the boys looked furious, Trunks and Vegeta more so than the other.

"So then, what exactly happened t-" Trunks instantly stopped talking and began looking past Goten, the others doing similar things.

Goten whipped around to see Bra standing in the doorway, looking at everyone. In a quiet, but not so quiet the others couldn't hear she spoke. "What exactly happened to Tempest?" She finished Trunks question.

Vegeta acted as though she hadn't spoke. "Bra? What are you doing up here? Go back to the medical wing and get some sleep!"

Bra ignored her father. "Was that your question Trunks?" She asked, not impatiently, but curious.

Trunks nodded slowly, not sure what his sister would do if she knew. Lately she'd been getting set off by the strangest things.

Bra sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I killed her. The wounds she got from my ki blast would have killed her in time, but I sped it up when she..." She trailed off.

"When she, what?" Pan asked.

Bra jerked her head back down quickly to look at her best friend. "She mocked me. Refused to answer my question. Wanted me to get mad." Bra then sounded pissed off. "So I got mad! And I ripped her throat and she bled and choked to death! She suffered, and..." She instantly calmed down. "I don't know if that's what I even wanted."

Silence ensued. The seconds ticked until Vegeta suddenly stood up. "Alright! Everyone out of my house!"

* * *

A/N: Right... review this chapter if you want, I don't expect anyone too XP 


	29. Help Of Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

**Help of Friends**

Trunks sighed. "Not too good Mar."

"Injuries really bothering her?" Marron guessed worriedly.

Trunks shook his head, even he knew she couldn't see it. "She's not hurting physically Marron... it's mentally and emotionally. It causes her pain to do certain movements but her mind is a wreck."

"Oh no!" Marron cried. "What happened?"

Trunks sighed, trying to control his emotions somewhat. "It was actually last night when you guys left..."

Bulma kneeled in front of her daughter, who was now seated on the couch, hands in lap as she stared at her lap. She didn't direct her gaze to her mother as she began speaking. "I..." She trailed off.

_Bulma looked at her daughter pleading. "Speak up sweetie."_

_Bra sighed and paused. Then she spoke again in a louder voice. "I..." Again she trailed off. Silence ensued for a minute before Bra's shoulders heaved and she let out a sob. "I didn't know! I swear to Kami, I didn't know Tempest was bad! She promised to help me, but she lied! I'm so stupid! I know I shouldn't have trusted her, but she knew me so well so I did!" She covered her eyes with one hand._

_Bulma looked over he shoulder at Vegeta, her eyes glistening with fear. Vegeta walked forward and kneeled next to Bulma. "Princess... When did you find out Tempest was in your head?" He asked in a gentle (or as gentle as he could ever get) voice._

_Bra uncovered her eyes, her eyes flicking from side to side as she tried to remember. "It was at the Reunion... when Pan went Super Saiyan." She let out a harsh laugh. "Actually that was me, but I didn't want to tell anyone so we convinced everyone it was her, then I helped her become a Super Saiyan." Bra finished sadly. "Tempest lied. She said she would help me... But all she did was make me lash out at people."_

_Trunks asked the question right in the front of his head, "That was when you met Tempest, when did she take control of your body?" He asked quietly._

_Bra hesitated. "The day I got suspended from school. When I flew away from you, I hid in a forest, and then she attacked me." She pressed her fingertips together. "That day... I couldn't remember anything. I saw the hole in the wall..." She looked to where a huge wall used to be, but now replaced with a newly finished wall and ceiling. "And couldn't remember what it was from... but it was when I sat in the office I remembered."_

_"Bra, sweetie, when you found out about Tempest, why didn't you tell anyone about her?" Bulma asked quietly and gently._

_Bra blinked a few times. "Because... I didn't think she would turn out to be so evil."_

_Vegeta sighed. "That's enough talk for today. You should go get some rest Princess. We don't want you hurting yourself."_

_Bra stood up slowly, clutching her stomach. She winced. Trunks made his way across the room. "Let me help you..."_

_Bra shook her head, and held out a hand. "No. I'll do it myself. It doesn't hurt." She tried to stand up straight but squeezed one eye shut and inhaled sharply. She swayed on her feet for a minute before making her way out of the room at an agonizingly slow pace._

_When she was out, Bulma flopped onto the couch, rubbing the back of her neck. "My poor baby..." She then realized something and spun around to look at Vegeta. "Why didn't you ask her about going Super Saiyan?"_

_Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms. "She's said enough tonight."_

Trunks didn't need to see Marron to know she was nodding. "I see. Has she said anything since then?"

Trunks flopped onto the couch and rolled his eyes up to look at the ceiling. "Nope. I haven't seen her all day. All she does is sit in her room in the dark."

Marron growled. "You clueless idiot!" She muttered. "Do I have to spell it out for you? She's clearly depressed and needs to talk to someone." She stopped talking for a moment. "Yah, I'll be there in a bit." She hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------

About twenty minutes, Marron came charging into the Brief's house, completely skipping knocking on the door. Trunks met her in the wall but she walked right past him. I know where your sister's room is Trunks!" She yelled over her shoulder. "You just hang tight for a minute! Pan's coming over in a bit!"

Trunks sat right back down, as Marron didn't make an effort to be quiet as she bounded up the stairs.

She knocked on Bra's door. "Hey B! It's me!" She said trying to sound cheerful, but concerned at the same time.

She heard a meek 'come in' and opened the door. The curtains were closed, casting a yellow dimness in the room. Marron closed the door and looked at Bra who was lying sprawled out on her bed.

Marron closed the door and walked inside and sat on the bed next to Bra, who didn't move at all. Marron forced a smile onto her face. "Hey! How're you doing?"

Bra shrugged and didn't say anything else, so Marron continued. "So I heard about how you killed Tempest..."

Bra's eye twitched but she didn't make any other move. "Yah, I killed her. She was going to die either way, and I sped it up."

Marron sighed. "So why are you so upset with having killed Tempest?"

Bra turned her gaze to Marron and sat up. "Have you ever killed someone Marron?" She asked nastily.

Marron shook her head, but didn't tear her gaze from Bra. "No, but it was for the best Bra. She was bad, she would have killed many innocent people if you hadn't put an end to her."

Bra narrowed her eyes. "Killing someone doesn't exactly give you the warmest feeling." She said sarcastically.

Marron's face turned hard. "I know Goku's killed more than his fair share of villains. Same with Trunks and your father!"

Bra growled. "I think I already knew that." She snapped.

Marron shook her head. "With the way you're acting, I doubt it!"

"Don't try to pretend you know more than I do!" Bra's voice raised.

Marron began to raise hers. "I'm stating facts! Get used to them!"

"And get used to killing people?" Bra yelled.

Marron rolled her eyes and yelled back. "If they're bad and going to kill others, yes!"

"What if I choose not to?"

_SMACK_

-----------------------------------------------------

Trunks peered up the stairs with a curious look on his face. He heard yells coming from his sister's bedroom, but couldn't distinguish what was being said.

He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and walked away shaking his head.

----------------------------------------------------------

Marron looked at Bra with big eyes, and Bra looked back with equally wide eyes.

Marron lowered her hand as Bra raised a hand to hold her cheek.

"B!" She gasped. "I'm sorry!"

Bra shook her head and lowered her hand. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." She murmured.

Marron shook her head. "No I'm sorry for slapping you... but you really need some sense knocked into you." She looked around the room and spotted a pad of paper and pen. She grabbed it and looked at Bra. "Let's say Tempest has the same life span as someone like us. So say she died of the age ninety and killed about seventy-five people a day... " She wrote this down on the paper. "And include the fact there's a three hundred and sixty-five days in a year..."

Bra peered over at what she was writing. "But what about the fact she's been around longer than me?"

Marron paused and looked up before she continued writing again. "She was in a body identical to yours and you're only seventeen. She was bound to live longer than she was meant to. So minus seventeen from ninety." She whispered. She scribbled all over the paper for a moment as she tallied things together. Finally she looked up at Bra. "Did you want to go the rest of your life knowing you were responsible for the death of 1,998,375 people?" She asked rhetorically.

Bra's eyes widened as she took this information in. Finally she whispered, tucking her knees close to her chest. "No...no I wouldn't. But I still don't feel god when I think of those people that were killed when Tempest was in control of my body..."

Marron rested a hand on Bra's shoulder. "It only feels natural to blame yourself because it was your body that was being forced to do it. Everyone will help you get over it, and in time you'll stop feeling so guilty... you do realize nobody blames you." She grinned. "Everyone's just happy to see you're back to your old self."

Bra looked up at Marron with her blue eyes. "And Tempest?"

Marron stood up, but kept her hand on Bra's shoulder. "It was for the best Bra. You were the only one that could do it, and now that it's done with you don't have to think about it ever again. Trust me." She began walking out of the room. "I believe, all you need is time to think. Try to sort things out. Remember you can call me whenever you need to talk... or Goten for that matter."

Bra's head whipped around. "How'd you know?!" She looked completely puzzled.

Marron laughed. "I kind of suspected it, but after that, I know it's true." Bra hardened her eyes at her blonde friend. Marron giggled slightly. "I promise I won't tell anyone. But you know, just call us whenever you need to talk, because we will listen." She turned to leave but seemed to remember something. She went through her bag and pulled something out. She tossed it onto Bra's bed right in front of her.

Bra picked it up. "A CD?" She asked.

Marron grinned. "With one song I recommend you listen to."

She opened the door and turned to leave when Bra asked quietly. "Could you turn the lights on please?"

Marron nodded. "Sure!" She flicked the light switch and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Bra stared at the case for a moment. "One song?" She whispered to herself.

Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it

Bra grabbed the dial and turned it up a bit, a curious expression on her face.

For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it

Bra stood in the middle of her room, watching the stereo, wondering what point Marron was trying to get across.

I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Bra was still curious as she sat on the edge of her bed and listened to the lyrics of the song without making a noise.

Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it.

Bra closed her eyes and breathed deeply as the chorus started up again

Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Bra's eyes opened slowly and a small smile spread across her face. _I get it._ Her smile grew a bit.

Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the colour of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted

Bra stood up and made her way across the room and pulled open the curtains, letting the sunlight filter inside her room for the first time in weeks.

She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while

Hey, yeah

Bra walked back across her room and turned the lights off. _If the curtains open, I don't need the lights on. _She told herself as she walked back across her room and opened her balcony doors.

Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Bra stepped out onto her balcony as the wind rushed to her face and the sunlight warmed her, and she let herself smile again.

Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the colour of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted

Bra hopped up and sat on the banister of the balcony like she used to do all the time. She swung her feet around as she stared down at the empty yard of the Brief's residence.

Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted

Yeah, yeah

Bra thought to herself as she jumped off the railing and flew away from Capsule Corp and started laughing a bit, as she remembered how much fun she used to have racing her brother, she always lost, but now she stood a chance of beating him.

Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the colour of the night

Bra heard the lyrics to the song fading as she flew away, but it didn't matter because she knew what they were anyways. "I ain't spending no more time, wasted." She whispered.

Bra continued to laugh as she flew further and further away while repeating that one line over and over again.

"I ain't spending no more time, wasted."

* * *

A/N: This was a long chapter... Anyways we're nearing the end of the story... one more thing to be straightened out and then the end. I bet you can guess what that is. Anyways, as always reviews are appreciated. Until next time! BW 


	30. No More Wasting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT for that matter...

* * *

No More Wasting**Bra flew back onto her balcony an hour later, just as her bedroom door opened and Trunks came inside. "Where've you been?" He asked. 

Bra smiled and shrugged. "Just flying around."

Trunks was startled when his sister gave him a smile. _Wow Marron, what did you do? This is awesome! _He gave her a smile back. "So..."

Bra shrugged again. "I'm still kind of uneasy about it, but what's done is done, and I can't change that." She looked at her brother and grinned. "Marron taught me not to waste time, so I'm determined to stop sulking about it."

Trunks opened his arms up and gave his sister a hug. "Well that's good. You kind of scared me when you were moping around all the time." He pulled out of the hug and poked her stomach. "You look starved to death...we need to get you back on a healthy Saiyan diet!"

Bra's face turned and she mocked her brother. "No normal seventeen year old eats ten steaks in one sitting!" She said in a high-pitched voice.

Trunks waved one finger at her and said 'matter-of-factly'. "But mom said everyone is special in their own way."

Bra poked her tongue out at him. "Idiot."

Trunks grinned triumphantly. "Loser."

Bra tried her hardest not to grin. "Stupid!"

Trunks was trying to grin either. "Moron!"

Bra brought herself to her full height. "Shut up!"

Trunks pumped a fist in the air. "Hell yes! I win!"

Bra punched him in the shoulder. "I said 'shut up!'"

Trunks aimed a punch to her arm but she jumped out of the way. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm too fast for you!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that!" He leaped at her, but she flew into the air.

"Na-na!" She taunted as she flew out of the room, laughing. Trunks leaped into the air and took off through the air after his sister.

He chased her for a few minutes, until she reached the staircase and bolted down them. He followed and slammed into his sister when he reached the bottom.

"What the Hell?!" He growled, then grinned sheepishly when he looked past his sister, at his father who was looking at the two of them with a quirked eyebrow.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the pair of them. "Why do you always act like five year olds?" He muttered.

Bra threw her head back and started laughing as she realized that she and Trunks were both acting like little kids. Trunks picked up on this thought when Bra started laughing, so he too started laughing.

Vegeta cracked a small smile at his children and shook his head, rolling his eyes to look at the ceiling. After a moment, when they started to calm down he gave them a stern look. "Both of you, in the gravity room!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Vegeta instantly went over and set the gravity level to 500X. Bra shrieked as she flopped over onto the floor of the chamber and couldn't move. Trunks laughed at her and Vegeta gave her an odd face.

"Well obviously 200X is too easy for you! What level do you want it set at?"

Bra growled. "I usually train at 350X!" She bit out.

Her father readjusted it and Bra sighed as she felt the pressure on her body leave and she stood up, looking at Vegeta. "Was there a reason you wanted me here?"

Vegeta nodded and looked between her and Trunks. He nodded. "Fight your brother." Trunks nodded as Bra widened her eyes. Vegeta gave her a hard look. "Don't hold back. I want to see you at your limit."

Bra nodded in understanding and took a fighting stance as her brother did. Trunks grinned and took one too. "You're going down!"

Bra smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure." She charged at him and aimed a series of punches and kicks at him, which he dodged and blocked. She could tell he was surprised with the amount of force put into them by the way his eyes had widened when they first started.

After a few minutes of this, Bra backed away and powered up to Super Saiyan. Trunks instantly copied her and grinned. "Finally! A challenge!" This time he was the one to charge. He went to throw a punch, put when he was within feet of her, she formed a ki blast and shot it at him.

Trunks managed to swerve out of the way, but barely in time. He gave her a pointed look. "Hey!" He shouted.

Bra poked her tongue out at him. "Not my fault you decided to charge. And I was defending myself."

Trunks looked over at Vegeta, who had his eyes closed and was chuckling.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Oh yah? We'll see about that!" He powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

Bra smirked. "Guess what?! I can do that too!" She too powered up to Super Saiyan and the two siblings charged at each other.

---------------------------------------------

A half hour later Bra flopped onto her back, panting. Her clothes had small holes in them, and she had a few cuts on her body. Sweat poured down her face. "I give up!" She gasped out. "I'm exhausted!"

Trunks sat on the floor of the gravity room opposite her. His pants had remained in tack but his shirt was pretty torn. He too had sweat in pouring down his face as he panted slightly.

Vegeta turned off the gravity settings and looked at his daughter proudly. "Good job. You almost beat your brother!"

Bra rolled her eyes. "Yah, but he was holding back, so it doesn't count."

Trunks shared a look with Vegeta before turning to Bra with a serious expression. "Bra... I was going full out on you. I didn't hold back anything."

Bra looked surprised for a second as she took this information in. She then began laughing. "I guess all that training paid off!" She laughed some more.

Vegeta too looked at her seriously. "How long have you been training on your own?" He asked.

Bra could remember the day so well. "Since I was eleven." She said honestly.

Vegeta seemed a little surprised. "How long have you been able to go Super Saiyan?" He pressed.

Bra grinned. "Since I was twelve."

"And Super Saiyan 2?" Trunks looked intrigued as he asked.

Bra sat up. "A week before the last reunion."

Vegeta nodded. "That's all I wanted to know. You can go now."

Bra jumped up and skipped out of the room, Trunks following, still looking baffled by the news.

* * *

A/N: I know it probably seems like I'm just dragging the story out now, but don't worry, it'll be finished soon. Like, only 4-5 more chapters, maybe even less. I just want to reveal Bra and Goten's relationship before I finish... so review and I'll post some more. 


	31. Sleepover!

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ / DBGT

* * *

**

Sleepover!

After dinner, Trunks and Bra were in the family room, when the doorbell rang. Bra looked over at Trunks. "Are we expecting company?" She asked curiously.

Trunks had a confused look on his face, but it soon turned into one of amusement. "Well, sort of. When Marron came over, she said Goten and Pan would be coming over 'in a bit.'" He grinned. "I'll just assume this is them finally making an appearance."

Bra giggled a little. "Finally." Trunks stood up and left the room to go get the door.

When he opened the door, Bra was standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

As soon as Trunks opened the door an inch, Pan pushed it open and dashed past Trunks and flung herself right at an unsuspecting Bra. She caught Bra up in a bear hug and began talking extremely fast. "Oh my God! Are you okay? Marron told us what happened! She said you were hurt mentally and that you were depressed and-"

Goten silenced his niece with a sharp. "PAN!" Pan was quiet and Goten looked at her in an odd way. "I don't think she wants to know what Marron said." He said in a bit of a teasing manner.

Bra managed to choke out. "Pan... let go! I want to breathe!"

"OH!" Pan let go and Bra gasped as her lungs filled with air.

"Speaking of me..." A voice called from behind Goten who was still standing in the doorway. Marron squeezed past Goten, who instantly jumped to the side, and she came in the house, and Trunks shut the door.

"Marron! You're back!" Trunks exclaimed, a little surprised at the blonde.

She had her hands on hips. "Well, I wanted see if my advice helped at all." She turned to Bra and her gaze softened. "Did it?"

Bra nodded and answered slowly. "Yah... It did. Thanks."

Trunks shook his head in a baffled manned. "What did you do Marron?" He asked, clearly bewildered. "It was amazing. Thirty minutes later she was back to her old self."

Marron looked at Bra with an amused look and winked. "You know. Girl talk. Can't tell, but it made her better, so it doesn't matter what I said."

Bra smirked slightly. "And did." She said, remembering Marron's slap that had made her cheek sting for a couple of minutes.

Marron seemed to be thinking along the same lines and giggled.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other, sharing a look that asked the other if they had any idea what was going on.

Pan giggled too. "Marron's a miracle worker, that's all that matters." She managed to stop giggling. "So I hope it's okay, but we're kind of invading your house tonight."

Bra shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. Actually this is good. We haven't had a sleepover in a long time."

Marron grinned. "Then I'll stay too, in that case."

Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes. "Great. Now where does everyone plan on sleeping?" He asked, slightly rhetorically.

Marron answered instantly. "It's okay! We can sleep on the floor in B's room!"

Bra laughed and said good humouredly. "Hell, anyone can sleep in my room if they want."

Trunks shared a sly look with Goten and the two smirked. "Then I hope you ladies don't mind if we sleep in B's room too."

The three girls looked at each, cheeks turning red. Marron replied. "Whatever suits you. Just don't try to pull anything or we'll send Vegeta after you."

Bra giggled. "Daddy won't be too happy if anything happens to his 'Princess.'" All three girls giggled again.

"My Kami, you guys are giddy today!" Goten remarked in exasperation.

Bra turned to Marron and Pan. "Anyways, do you guys want to watch a movie? If you want we can watch it in my room."

Pan instantly shouted. "Titanic!"

The two boys groaned, and the girls rolled their eyes.

A half hour later, after arguing and trying to reason with each other, they settled on Lord of the Rings 3, and if they were still awake afterwards, Titanic.

They headed upstairs and went into Bra's room, but not before stopping and emptying the closet of all it's blankets and pillows.

Another half hour later, when the blankets and pillows had been divided and everyone had made a makeshift bed on the floor, they all changed in their pyjama's and piled onto Bra's bed and sat down, all the lights off. Bra popped the movie into the DVD player and began it.

She casually sat beside Goten, and when she was sure everyone's attention was on the movie, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Almost instantly he squeezed hers back and let go of her hand, so it appeared the exchange never took place.

Almost half way through the movie, Marron began to drift off. After a lot of pressure, mostly from Bra and Pan, Trunks picked up the blonde and laid her on her bed and pulled the blanket up and over her.

"Awww." Pan and Bra sighed.

Trunks cheeks were red and sat back down on his sister's bed. Ten minutes later, his cheeks were still red, so he bid everyone a good night and climbed into his pile of blankets. A few minutes later, Pan, Bra and Goten could tell from his heavy breathing he had fallen asleep.

Lord of the Rings finished, and Pan jumped up, putting Titanic in the DVD player excitedly.

Goten groaned. "Oh man!"

Bra sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "What's the matter? It's a good movie!"

Goten shook his head. "It's so... girly!"

Pan put her fists on her hips. "Hey! Are you being sexist?!"

Goten's jaw dropped. "No!" He exclaimed.

Pan slapped his knee and sat between him and Bra. "Good! Then shut up and watch the movie."

Ten minutes into the movie, Goten stood and stretched. "Not this is a bad movie, but it's putting me to sleep. Night!" He crawled into his pile of blankets and soon his breathing became a little heavier, indicating he was fast asleep.

Bra and Pan watched the movie, and whispered to each other through most of it, Pan telling her about all the school gossip and such she missed, and Bra telling her about becoming a Saiyan (in details) and everything Tempest had done.

About half way through the movie Pan rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Geez! I can't stay awake for shit!" She muttered and looked over at the clock. "Ha! No wonder. It's almost three in the morning. I'm going to sleep."

Bra nodded. "Alright. Night."

Pan blinked at her a few times. "Aren't you going to sleep too?"

Bra shook her head. "Nah. I want to finish watching this first."

Pan nodded. "Oh okay..." She grinned. "You realize you're going to have to watch it in the morning again, right? I'm going to want to finish it."

Bra shrugged. "I don't mind. It's a really good movie."

Pan yawned again. "That it is." She flopped onto her pile of blankets. "Night." She murmured.

Bra grinned. "Night."

When Bra reached the three quarters of the movie mark, movement came from Goten's pile of blankets and she heard a tired murmur. "Pan go to sleep?"

Bra smirked. "Yup." She patted the empty spot on the bed next to her.

Goten got up and made his way over to the bed, trying not wake anyone else up. He placed his hands on either side of Bra, his face inches from hers. "Good." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

She instantly replied, moving her hands on either side of his head. He pulled back and smiled. "I missed you."

She smiled back. "Yah, I missed you too." She smirked. "Want to watch the rest of the movie with me?"

Goten grinned. "Sure, if only to spend time with my favourite girl."

Soon they were both lying on Bra's bed, Goten had his back against the wall, and Bra had her head resting on his chest.

They watched about fifteen minutes until Goten felt the need to speak again. "So why do girls like this movie so much anyways? I mean, guy and girl meet, they fall in love, they can't be together, guy dies and girl moves on with her life. It's so cliché."

Bra sighed in dreamy sort of way. "It's so sweet. Sure the end is sad, but it's so romantic."

Goten made an odd noise, a cross between a snort and scoff.

Bra raised her head and glared at him. "What?!"

Goten rolled his eyes. "If you want romance sweetie all you need to do is find me." He leaned forward and kissed her.

She grinned against his lips and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She pulled away from him and looked at him with her deep blue eyes. "Typical Goten. All you can ever think about is girls."

Goten looked insulted. "That's a lie!" He paused before saying in a mock angry voice. "All I think about is you."

Bra rolled her eyes. "Idiot! I _am_ a girl."

Goten blinked. "But you're not girl_s_!" He put emphases on the plural.

Bra rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Same difference!" She settled her head back on Goten's chest and yawned.

Goten's stomach moved up and down quickly as he chuckled. "Don't fall asleep on me B.B." He laughed a little more. "Imagine the looks on everyone's faces if they wake up before us and see us sleeping like this."

Bra grinned, but her eyes remained closed. "It wouldn't be the end of the world... although I've been kind of thinking... maybe it's time to tell the others about us."

Goten stopped laughing, and Bra turned her head so she was looking at him and her back was to the movie. "Are you serious?" Goten was surprised.

Bra sat up, so her eyes were at the same level as his. "Well its almost been two years. Don't you think it's time we started to stop being secretive." She paused. "At least to our friends and families?"

Goten tilted his head to the side. "Okay, so who do we tell first?"

Bra yawned again and shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm too tired now. We can finish this conversation later."

Goten chuckled and cupped her cheeks and placed a long kiss on her forehead. He spoke, his lips still pressed t her forehead. "Alright. I..." He hesitated as though nervous. "I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Bra smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "Forever and ever." She whispered.

He looked down at her and she looked up. They smiled at each other and Goten leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers again. Bra's eyes fluttered shut.

A shuffling noise came from the floor and the two jumped far away from each other. Goten jumped so far back, he fell off the bed with a loud THUMP. Bra almost shared the same fate, but managed to stay on with only a millimetre of space behind her.

Bra looked over to see Pan had rolled over in hr sleep. She narrowed her eyes at her sleeping friend. _I'll get you for that Pan Son! _She silently declared, then remembered her boyfriend.

She crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at Goten who was rubbing his butt.

Bra tried her hardest not to laugh. "Goten!" She called in a whispered tone. "Are you okay?"

Goten looked at her with a hard look. "I'm fine." He noticed her lips twitching as she was trying so hard to stifle her laugh. "Oh, aren't you a riot."

Bra rolled back onto her bed and climbed under the blankets. She had just gotten in when Goten jumped back on the bed, and was on top of her.

"You're not going to bed with giving me a good night, are you?"

Bra giggled. "How many do you need? You've already had, like ten!"

Goten gave her his best puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes. "Okay then, but I really do want to get some sleep!"

Goten smirked and leaned in, kissing her gently. When he pulled back he whispered in her ear. "Good night."

She smiled. "Good night." She then have him a stern look. "Now get off me!"

Goten did so and Bra listened as she heard him shuffling to his pile of blankets and when he stopped moving, she grabbed the remote to the DVD player and turned off the movie.

* * *

A/N: I'm going away in a few days so I probably won't post again until I get back. I only posted this because a certain somone -cough- XxsweetrevengexX -cough- was pestering me to put another chapter up. Anyways I'll be back in a week... and if I do post again before I leave, it's going to be because I was being bothered again. 


	32. Oops!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT

* * *

**Oops!**

Bra was surprised she was the first one awake. She sat up in bed and looked around at everyone, still fast asleep.

One quick smell of the air told her that Bulma was cooking a good breakfast, complete with eggs, sausages and bacon. She crawled out of bed and flopped at the end, poking Pan in the neck.

Pan waved a hand around but didn't do anything besides that. Bra sighed in exasperation, poking her friend again and hissing in a low voice. "Pan! Get up you lazy ass. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Pan instantly sat up looking around wildly. "Breakfast! Where?!" She exclaimed.

Bra winced and put a finger to her lips. "Sh! Don't wake up Goten and Trunks yet."

Marron groaned and looked up. "What's going on?" She mumbled, looking as sleepy as ever.

Bra smiled. "Good morning." She had a sly look on her face as she indicated to the still sleeping Goten and Trunks. Pan followed her gaze and looked at Goten, the sly look crossing her face.

The two teenagers stood up and walked across the room, Bra a couple of inches away from Trunks, and Pan a few centimetres away from Goten.

Suddenly Pan jumped on Goten screaming. "Get up uncle!" At the same time Bra leaped on Trunks yelling. "Wake up big brother!"

The two boys jumped up, startled. Trunks even let out a small yelp of surprise. Marron rolled onto her side, clutching her ribs as she howled with laughter.

Pan and Bra backed away from the two boys and rolled on the floor with Marron, laughing so hard, Ra was sure she would split in half.

Goten and Trunks shared annoyed looks, but all the laughing stopped, and their annoyed faces vanished when they heard a brisk: "Breakfast!" From Bulma.

Pan, Trunks and Marron instantly shot out of the room. Goten and Bra stayed behind, and when Bra heard them thumping down the stairs, Bra closed her bedroom door.

Bra turned around and looked at Goten, who grinned back. "We get some alone time again."

Bra smirked as she walked away from the door and to the side of her bed. "Only a minute. If we stay up here for more than that, everyone will get suspicious."

Goten was confused. "Aren't you the one that said you wanted to tell everyone about us?" He asked.

Bra sighed and gave him a small smile. "Well, I want to think of how we're going to tell everyone, before I they find out. So for now-" She smirked. "One minute."

Goten shrugged. "One minute is enough."

He moved forward and pushed her against the wall. He placed his hands on her waist and lowered his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, returning the kiss passionately. His hands roamed up and down her hips, and she hugged his neck tighter.

Neither one of them heard the thumping of feet as someone ran back up the stairs, nor the footsteps coming down the hall.

It was when a familiar blonde pushed the door open and gasped at the sight they realized they had been discovered.

Goten and Bra whipped their heads around to look at Marron, Bra's arms still wrapped around Goten's neck, and Goten's hands still on Bra's hips. Marron looked back with wide eyes and her jaw hanging open.

Bra came to her senses first and removed her hands and put a hand on Goten's chest, pushing him a couple of footsteps away from her.

Goten cleared his throat, and Marron seemed to come out of her trance like appearance.

Her bottom jaw moved up and down a few times before she could form words. "Were you guys... just kissing?"

Bra and Goten looked at each other, slightly embarrassed at being caught in the act of making out.

Marron's gaped at them again. "Are you guys... Oh my Kami!"

Bra and Goten looked at each other, somewhat fearfully. "What?"

Marron was smirking. "Oh my Kami! You guys _were_ kissing!" Before either of them could say something Marron was squealing. "You guys are in love! That's just too cute!" She let out a small giggle. "I always thought you'd be cute together!"

Goten and Bra shared relieved looks and Goten managed to let out a small laugh. "Great Marron, but we'd appreciate you kept this quiet."

Marron giggled again and nodded. "I have a few questions I want answered though."

Bra and Goten exchanged a quick look and nodded to each other. "Okay." Bra agreed readily, thinking in her mind it was fair deal if they gave the details for Marron keeping it quiet.

Marron closed Bra's bedroom door and smiled. "Was this the first time you kissed or have you been doing it behind everyone's backs for a while."

Bra answered with a small laugh. "We've been together for about a year and a half."

Marron's eyes bulged. "Been together? You mean you're already a couple?"

Goten and Bra nodded curtly. Marron squealed again. "You guys have been going out in private. You little jerks! How can you go that long without letting anyone find out or saying a word about it?"

Bra had to think that one over a bit, but it was Goten who answered. "Well at first it was hard, but after a while it became second nature not to say anything. Besides, I think we were both a little worried about what Vegeta would say if he found out. And Trunks for that matter. I mean, he's my best friend and I didn't want our friendship ruined."

Bra blew some blue hair out of her face. "Not to mention Pan who'd probably be running around on the ceiling from excitement."

Goten grinned. "And our mothers who'd probably think we just got freaking engaged."

Bra and Marron were grinning too. "Anymore questions?" Bra asked.

Marron shook her head. "No, that's good. I'm satisfied, though I still can't believe you guys hooked up." Marron turned to leave the room, but was stopped.

Bra was grinning slyly again. "Are you going out with my brother?"

Marron turned to look at her and winked. "Yup!" She left the room.

Goten gave a big sigh of relief. "My Kami, that was close." He looked at his girlfriend. "Ready to go get breakfast?"

Bra grinned as the smell of pancakes filled her nose. "Yes!"

* * *

A/N: Okay! This is the last chapter I post before I go away. Enjoy it! I'll be back in a week. I'll post as soon as I get back. Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews I'm getting so far! See you later! 


	33. Family 1

**A/N: I'm hoooooooooooommme. That means I post another chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don'ty own Dragonball Z

* * *

**Family 1**

Goten tapped his fingers on the kitchen counter, watching at Chi-Chi prepared dinner for that evening. He was debating the best way to tell his mother that he'd be having Bra, his girlfriend, over for dinner the next evening.

They had talked about it a week ago and decided dinner with his family would be the best way. They agreed to tell the Sons first. If they were fine with their relationship, than things would be okay... if they weren't happy with it... well they didn't want to think about that scenario.

He had put off telling his family because he wanted to say it in a way that they wouldn't be angry.

"Hey mom..." He started in an uncertain tone. Chi-Chi looked up from what she was making. Videl who was helping her looked up as well.

Gohan was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and lowered it so he was looking over it at his little brother. Gohan smirked slightly, in a teasing manner. "Uh oh, Goten. What'd you do this time?" He said in a bit of a tsking manner.

Videl went over and smacked his knee with a wooden spoon. Chi-Chi glared at her older son before turning to her youngest one with soft look. "Yes sweetie?"

Goten resisted the urge to cringe. He was twenty-eight but his mother still treated him like an eight year old.

Goten ignored his brother and the way his mom had spoken to him. He spoke in a much more confident tone. "Is it alright if I bring a guest to dinner tomorrow night?"

Chi-Chi shrugged. "Depends. Who's this 'guest' of yours?" She asked.

Goten paused, trying to sound casual. "My girlfriend."

Everyone just kind of stared at Goten liked he'd grown an extra head. Suddenly Chi-Chi lunged forward and was squeezing her son so hard, Goten was finding it hard to breathe.

"Oh! My Goten's finally got himself a girlfriend and-" She broke off from her crying to look at her son sternly. "Who is it? I won't have you going out with some slutty tramp!"

Goten felt like choking on the air. "Uh... It's a surprise. And I'd appreciate it mother if you didn't call her a slut." He grinned slightly. "And I promise she's not a prostitute or some random girl I picked up at a bar."

Chi-Chi smiled. "That's good enough for me. Oh I'm so excited! Goten's got a girlfriend! I'll prepare a special dinner, just for her."

Pan had come in the room and instantly looked disgusted. "Oh my Kami! Paris is coming to dinner! Ew! No!"

Goten sighed in exasperation, but didn't answer as he left the kitchen. He headed upstairs to his room so he could call Bra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day Goten found himself in the kitchen once again. His entire family was seated around the table, except for Videl and Chi-Chi who were just finishing the last few touches on dinner.

Chi-Chi beamed at her son when he came in. "What time is your girlfriend coming at again Goten?"

Goten checked his watch and felt his stomach begin to twist with nervousness. "Any minute now."

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that!" Goten practically flew out of the room.

He ran down the hallway and opened the door. Bra stood there, beaming up at him. He could tell from the way her eyes were shifting between his face and the empty hallway behind him she was nervous.

"Scared?" He asked as he stepped aside and she came in.

He closed the door and she shrugged. "Not really. I mean, it's just your family. I mean, it's not like it's my dad."

Goten shrugged too. "It's still my family."

She shrugged and they shared a quick kiss before Goten led the way inside the kitchen.

Bra waved and smiled cheerfully. "Hi everyone!"

Pan grinned over at her best friend. "Hey Bra!" She smirked. "You chose a bad time to come over. Goten's girlfriend is about to come over for dinner."

Chi-Chi finished placing the food on the table. "What brings you here at this time Bra?"

Bra felt her lips twitch and when she looked at Goten with the corner of her eye she saw he was struggling too. The both threw their heads back and began laughing at the same time.

Goku was grinning, hating the fact he was left out of a 'joke.' "What's so funny?"

After laughing for another few seconds, Goten managed to calm his hysteric laughter into tiny chuckles.

Bra was still giggling so she turned around so her back was to the Sons. Her shoulder heaved up and down as she continued to giggle, but at the same time trying to stop.

Goten was still chuckling when he answered. "Guys, Bra _is_ my girlfriend."

Pan's eyes widened, Gohan's jaw dropped, Videl stuttered, Goku looked confused, and Chi-Chi looked as though she might faint, but then recovered but continued to look dumbly at the other two.

Pan was the first to speak. "What about Paris?!"

Goten shook his head and sighed in exasperation. "I never went out with Paris! I didn't even like her to begin with! I don't know where you guys got the idea we were dating! Kami!" He calmed down. "No, Bra's been my only girlfriend."

The family continued to look at the pair oddly. Bra had finally turned back around and was giving them all a small, uncertain smile.

Goku spoke next. "What did Vegeta say when you told him?"

Bra and Goten looked at each other nervously. Bra gave a tiny nervous laugh. Goten cleared his throat. " We...uh... We haven't actually _told_ him yet."

Gohan gaped at his younger brother. "What about Trunks?"

Bra shook her head.

Chi-Chi shook her head, as though coming out of a daze. "Alright. Sit down and we can start eating, before the food gets cold."

Bra and Goten did so, Goten instantly piling food on his plate, which quickly went in his mouth so he didn't have to talk. Bra avoided everyone's gaze by pushing her food around her plate with a fork as though the food was the most interesting thing ever.

"So who _have _you told?" Goku asked, sounding half curious, half confused.

"Um... You guys?" Goten replied after forcing his mouthful down.

"That's it?" Pan practically screeched.

"No!" Bra shot. "We told Marron!"

"Actually, more like she found out." Goten chipped in.

Gohan coughed slightly, drawing attention to himself. "Well I have to say little brother, and I think I speak for all of us when I say this," He added before looking at his brother calmly. "That you've surprised us all with who... " He froze and said in a bit of a yelling tone. "Well just the fact you're going out with Vegeta's daughter! Holy Hell!"

"Aren't you worried about being shredded?" Pan asked her uncle. "I mean we all know how Vegeta is!" She asked, a bit of admiration in her tone.

Before Goten could answer, Goku spoke in his usual cheery voice to Goten. "Well, Kami knows how long your mother has wanted Bra in the family!"

The wooden spoon that had once been in the rice was finding itself repeatedly smacked on Goku's head.

"They-don't-need-to-know-that!" She screamed threateningly at her husband.

Goten and Bra sweat dropped. Goten turned to his niece to answer her question. "Well actually no not really. I mean, if Bulma accepts it, I'm sure she'll find a way to persuade Vegeta to be okay with it."

Goku was rubbing his sore head, pouting. "What? I was speaking the truth." He whined. "How many times was it we're in bed and you keep sighing and saying 'Oh how I wish Goten could find someone better than Paris. Everyone knows he can do better than her. Now Bra would be a smart choice!'" Goku finished, only to find himself being hit with the rice spoon again.

Bra felt her cheeks turn red from embarrassment that Chi-Chi thought so highly of her.

Videl spoke calmly from the other end of the table. "You couldn't imagine how many people were saying how they wish you two would get together."

Pan waved a hand in the air. "I was saying it! And so was Marron!"

Her mother ignored her and Videl continued speaking as though she hadn't been interrupted. "I think it's nice you two feel happy with each other, but..." She trailed off slightly before finishing. "What about the age difference?"

Bra and Goten blinked at Videl a couple of times. "Huh?" Bra questioned. "What do you mean?"

Videl took a quick sip of tea before replying. "What I mean, is in a month and a half you'll be eighteen, and in three months, Goten will be twenty-nine. That's eleven years age difference."

"Well truth be told..." Bra started and trailed off.

Goten seemed to pick up on her thoughts. "We never really thought about it."

Chi-Chi was sitting calmly at her place, as though she hadn't just been hitting Goku, who was now rubbing his head, pouting and complaining.

She beamed at them, blinking kindly. "Well I think everyone had a feeling it was only a matter of time until the Briefs and the Sons came together."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Mother, they're only dating. They aren't getting married. Do you see a ring?" He asked sceptically.

"Are you guys thinking of making it permanent?" Pan piped up.

Everyone at the table seemed to sweat drop at the awkwardness the conversation had just gone into. Videl slapped her daughter's knee. "That is not an appropriate question!"

"But it was just a question!" Pan argued.

"And a very awkward one Pan." Gohan added in embarrassment.

Chi-Chi turned her stern glare to Bra and it instantly softened. "Speaking of which, how long have you guys been dating, or did you only get together recently?" She asked as she poured herself another tea.

Bra answered the question, seeing as it had pretty much been directed to her. "A year and a half." She said in a happy, confident tone.

"WHAT?!" Everyone at the table shouted.

Goku began to choke on his food, Chi-Chi spat out her tea, Gohan thumped his father on the back, Videl fell out of her chair and Pan stood on hers, glaring at them.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Bra?!"

"Because you can't keep your mouth shut." Videl answered her daughter as she got back on her chair.

The food in Goku's throat finally went down and Gohan stopped smacking his back. Chi-Chi stood up to get a tablecloth and wipe the table, but Bra beat her too it.

"Sit back down. I'll get it." She went over to the sink and got one.

Goten then realized, what may have seemed like a kind deed, was actually her way of avoiding the questions that would shortly be following. _Mean... but witty. _He couldn't help but be impressed.

"How could you keep something like this quiet for so long?" Gohan asked.

"Well at first it was difficult, but soon it just became second nature." He answered easily.

Bra wiped the table and went back to the sink, putting the cloth in it before going back to her seat at the table.

Pan looked at her best friend. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" She whined.

Bra smirked. "We didn't tell anyone."

Pan gave her a hard look. "Even when I made those comments at reunions you lied and said-"

Bra cut her off. "Yah, because we weren't telling _anybody._" She said again. "It was just between me and Goten. Alright?"

Pan looked ready to argue, but her eyes widened. "Oh! Okay! I get it!" She grinned and finished off her dinner.

"Now, any more questions or comments?" Bra asked kindly as she looked at everyone else at the table.

Everyone else shook their head, smiling.

Goten sighed in relief. "Okay good!" And everyone finished eating.

----------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Bra help Chi-Chi, Videl and Pan with the dishes. Then afterwards, everyone headed into the Son's family room where they sat around talking into the late hours of the evening.

It wasn't until it was about 11:30, Bra decided she'd better head home.

She stood up from the couch. "Thanks a lot for dinner, Chi-Chi." She gave her a quick nod. "Videl." She nodded again.

Chi-Chi grinned. "It was a pleasure, dear. Anything for Goten's _girlfriend._" She said the word as though it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Bra beamed and nodded. She then stifled a yawn. "I'd love to stay longer, but I'm really tired. Thanks again."

Videl looked at Pan. "Speaking of being tired." She looked at her daughter. "It's time you got ready for bed Pan."

Pan stood up. "Later B.B.!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs.

Bra went into the hallway and began putting her shoes on. Goten stood up too. "I'm just going to fly her home." He explained before leaving the family room.

He was in the middle of pulling on a shoe when Chi-Chi screamed. "If you aren't home in a half hour, I'm sending your father after you!"

Goten yelled back, not in anger, but because they were in separate rooms. "Mother! I'm twenty-eight! What on Earth do you think is going to happen to me?!"

Chi-Chi yelled back. "Not you I'm worried about! I'm afraid you'll do something to Bra!"

Goten's cheeks and ears were red as he yelled back, this time in anger and surprise. "Mother! I'm not going to rape her!"

He turned back to Bra and dragged her out of the house and slammed the door closed, cutting off anymore of Chi-Chi's screams.

Bra couldn't help but laugh at the conversation that had just taken place once they were outside. She turned to Goten, trying to stifle her laugh. "Well, I think that went rather well."

Goten grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think so too."

Bra smiled up at him. "I think we have their blessing to keep going out." She added.

Goten sighed as he remembered what his father had said during dinner. "Well, apparently my mom has been dying to have you as a daughter-in-law."

Bra giggled. "Funny how things work, huh?"

Goten smirked. "You got that right." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips gently.

Before she had a chance to kiss him back, they heard a small giggle and an 'aw' come from above them. Goten broke the kiss and looked up.

There was Pan, hanging out her bedroom window looking down at them, grinning and giggling.

Goten and Bra grinned too as they looked back up. "Good night, Pan!" Goten said sternly.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Pan." Bra added as Pan withdrew back inside her room and shut the window, still giggling.

Goten held his hand out to Bra. "Shall we?"

Bra smiled back and put her hand in his. "Let's go." And they both took off into the sky.

* * *

A/N: Story is not over yet... we still need the Brief's reaction to the news... so we'll be getting to that soon... soon being when I can think of what Vegeta and Trunks reaction will be. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. 


	34. Return Home

Disclaimer: I don'ty own Dragonball Z

* * *

**Return Home**

Bra turned to Goten. "You should get going home before your mother gets the impression you had sex with me and then brutally murdered my family." She giggled.

Goten sighed. "Yah, I know." He leaned over and kissed her until turning and jumping into the air and flying away.

Bra stood standing out there for a minute, watching him fade away in the distance. She turned and walked down the pathway to the front door, smiling all the while.

She put her hand on the doorknob and was about to about it when the door burst open, and she was looking into the worried and angry face of her brother.

"Where have you been?!" He asked, slamming the door closed behind her as she kicked off her shoes.

"I went out for dinner. I told mom!" She answered calmly.

"Yah, mom told me and dad, but you were going out for _dinner, _not all evening!" Trunks argued.

Bra shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

Trunks sighed in exasperation. "Since it was getting late, me and dad started to fear Tempest had come back or something."

Bra looked at her brother and smiled. "Don't worry. She's dead. I killed her. I just lost track of time. I'm sorry and next time I'll make sure there's a clock nearby." She reasoned as she sat down on the couch.

Trunks sighed and flopped down next to her. "For your sake, you better hope so." Suddenly he grinned. "You weren't out with your boyfriend were you?" He picked up his mug to take a sip of coffee.

"Truuuuuunks." Bra whined. "How'd you know I have a boyfriend?" He said in a teasing manner.

Trunks' upper body shot forward as he spat out his coffee and began coughing, while hitting his chest, trying to clear his throat. "WHAT?!" He choked out.

"I said-" Bra started matter-of-factly.

Trunks cute her off. "I heard what you said!" He snapped. "Since when did you have a boyfriend? Why was I not informed?!"

"You _were_ informed." Bra shot back. "I told you fifteen seconds ago."

Trunks shook his head, still coughing slightly. "No! I mean, how long have you been going out with this guy? Who is it? Where did you meet him?"

Bra sighed and rolled her eyes. "All that will be answered next week." She replied. "When he comes over for dinner."

She stood up and was about to walk out when Trunks half yelled, half demanded. "At least tell me his name!"

Bra turned around to look at him and smirked. "It's a surprise." And she ran out of the room before he could ask anything else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, Bra woke up. She wanted to be up before Trunks, who was sure to start throwing questions around about her boyfriend, and well, knowing her father... She shook her head and put a cheery smile on her face as she burst into the kitchen.

As usual, Bulma was already up, making breakfast. "Good morning sweetie." She smiled and went back to flipping pancakes.

Vegeta however, was not in the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Bra sat down in the seat her dad usually sat in. "Where's daddy?"

Bulma sighed in exasperation and shook her head. "Sleeping. Lazy fool." She muttered the last bit under her breath.

Bra giggles slightly. "Well then it won't be so hard to talk to you. I have to tell you something important."

Bulma widened her eyes. "Oh no! What is it? Failing a course in school? You've suddenly caught a disease?"

Bra rolled her eyes as her mother continued to fret. _Why do mothers always assume the worst? Chi-Chi thought Goten was going out with a slut. I don't get it. _She came out of her thoughts when she realized her mother was now frantically searching for a thermometer.

"Mother!" She couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I'm not dying. I'm not sick. I'm perfectly healthy, and doing quite well in my classes. Expect a lot of A's next week on the report card." She continued to smile. "No it has to do with..." She trailed off, uncertain as to how to tell her mother.

Bulma sat down across her daughter. "What is it? You know I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Bra grinned. "Thanks mom. Anyways, don't freak or anything, but I have a boyfriend. We've been going out for a while, and we were wondering if he could come to dinner next week?"

Bulma's expression was constantly changing. It went from confusion, to shock, to surprise, than excitement. She jumped up and let out a loud squeal.

"My baby finally has a boyfriend. Oh my Kami! This is so exciting!" She bear hugged her daughter.

Bra laughed. "Okay mom. Can you please try not suffocating me?" She let out another laugh as her mother let go of her.

Bulma got to her daughter's eye level. "So who's this mysterious knight in shining armour?" She asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

Bra stood up, prepared to leave the kitchen. "It's a surprise."

She was about to leave when her mother answered in a teasing voice. "I'm all good with your boyfriend coming to dinner, but you're the one that's going to tell your father about him."

Bra stopped dead, her heart dropping to her stomach. "W...what? Are you serious?" She turned to look at Bulma, eyes wide.

Bulma smirked. "Well I'm certainly not the one with the boyfriend."

Bra nearly fainted on the spot, but managed to compose herself. "Alright. Fine. I'll tell him. Just you watch." She turned and left the kitchen. When the door swung closed behind her, she bolted up the stairs. _Why do **I **have to tell him! Gr, mom, you're evil!!_

_

* * *

A/N:_ Next chapter Bra tells Vegeta she has a boyfriend, chapter after that Goten comes to dinner. Dun dun duuun 


	35. Spreading the News

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

* * *

Spreading the News

"Marron! Bra has a boyfriend!" Trunks practically shouted into the phone as soon as he woke up. 

"...Yah I know." She replied, as calmly as ever.

"What?! You knew?! Since when?"

He could almost see Marron rolling her eyes on the other side. "For a few days now. And please stop yelling Trunks. My poor ear can't take much more."

Trunks stopped yelling but still sounded nervous and anxious. "Well have you met her boyfriend?"

"Pft!" Marron laughed. "Of course I've met him!" _And you have too. _She laughed a little harder.

"Oh... Well who is it?" Trunks asked curiously.

Marron made a 'tsk' noise. "If she hasn't told you herself, then I'm not saying."

"Aw, come on Marron!" He begged and when she didn't reply he huffed. "At least tell me, do you know how long they've been going out for?"

Marron made a noise that made it sound like she was thinking. "A while."

"Does he go to her school?" He asked slowly.

Marron laughed. "No, he's past that."

"So he's older than her? How many years older?" He questioned.

Marron smirked. "A fair few."

"Is this boyfriend of hers nice? What's his criminal record like? Where did she meet him?" He fired question after question.

"Trunks!" She yelled. "Yes, he's nice. He's a good boy. And she's actually known him for a long time. It just took them a while to actually hook up."

Trunks grumbled. "Are you sure?"

Marron sighed. "Yes Trunks. I'm sure. Listen, he's good for her. He truly is. Trust me. You two will be the best of friends. I'm sure of it."

"Alright Marron. If you're-" He was cut off as there was suddenly a lot of yelling on Marron's end of the phone.

Marron suddenly hissed. "My mom's throwing a fit. She thinks all I do is talk on the phone with you. She says if we're going to talk so much, we might as well go out on a date."

Trunks smirked. "How about tomorrow night?"

He could tell Marron was smirking on the other side. "Sounds good."

"I'll come over there around six."

He heard Marron say something to her mother. Marron giggled as her mother continued to yell at her. "Now she's screaming that we should go earlier. She thinks we'll be hours with the amount of time we spend talking."

Trunks smirked. "Tell your mother I'm the boyfriend, and I'll decide on the time."

Marron giggled again as she relayed this message to her mother. Suddenly there was a lot of screeching. "Oh! You've really crossed the line now!"

Suddenly he heard the sharp voice of Eighteen yelling into the phone. "You better watch your step buddy!"

Trunks tried his best not to laugh as he heard Marron laughing hysterically in the background. "Don't worry, I will." He coughed a little. "Tell Marron I'll see her at four."

As he went to press the 'End' button he heard Eighteen screaming. "I'm not a mailbox you stupid purple boy!"

Then he heard Marron yell in the background. "I happen to love his purple hair, mother."

Trunks waited to turn the phone off, amused and willing to see if they would say anything else.

Suddenly Eighteen yelled. "Trunks! I know you're there! I didn't hear you hang up!"

A jolt almost seemed to go through Trunks as he jumped and yelped, pressing the 'End' button. As he did so he growled, realizing he hadn't finished questioning Marron.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bra stood outside the door to the Gravity Room. She could hear her father thumping around the inside. She was about to knock, but peered into the small instead. Vegeta had his back to the door.

She lowered her hand. _He's busy, I'll tell him tomorrow! _She jumped down the small set of stairs and headed across the lawn to go into the house, glad she had an excuse not to tell her dad about her boyfriend.

Suddenly she heard the door opening and her father was talking to her. "Princess? What do you want? I felt your ki lurking on the other side of the door."

Bra squeezed her eyes shut. _Damn! _She opened them and put a large smile on her face. She spun around and beamed at her father.

"Mom just wanted me to tell you that we have a guest coming to dinner next week." She said innocently.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Why does that woman keep doing stuff like this? First all those Reunions once a month, than a guest for dinner every week?" He continued to grumble, Bra able to make a few things out like 'ridiculous' and 'not a restaurant.'

Bra couldn't help but giggle. Vegeta looked at her sharply. "Well the least you could do is tell me who it is! Is it Kakarot and all his little brats?"

Bra smiled innocently. "Daddy, if you were listening I said 'a guest.' That means it's just one person."

Vegeta snorted. "Don't tell me it's that blasted Namek."

Bra sighed in slight exasperation. "No daddy."

Bra knew her father was confused now, but refused to show it. "Well, don't just stand there. Who is it?"

Bra smiled again. "My boyfriend."

Vegeta's jaw dropped. It closed, only to fall open again. He closed it and shook his head. "No."

Bra blinked. "'No', what?"

Vegeta made a noise, that suggested the answer was obvious. "No, this boy is not coming to dinner. No, you will not see him again."

_Okay. Plan A where I tell him nicely and he accepts has backfired. Time for Plan B. No refusing the begging look! _Bra put her best pleading, puppy dog look on her face. "Oh, come on daddy. You don't even know who it is." She said in her sweetest, little girl voice.

Vegeta appeared unaffected. He sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "Alright. Who is it?"

Bra grinned. "It's a surprise."

Vegeta's glare returned. "Well then, no."

Her grin fell. _Plan C: Argue that mom wants to meet him. _"Mom said 'yes,' so he's coming."

Vegeta gave her an amused look. "Well I said 'no', so he's not coming."

Bra was glaring right back at her father. _Plan D: Totally lose it! _"I don't care! He's coming, and you're _going _to like him!" She said in a dangerous voice, and very close to shouting.

Vegeta merely blinked at her. "Who says I'm going to like him? He's not even coming." He repeated.

Bra began shouting now. "Yes he is! Mom wants to meet him, her house, her rules! Put up with it!" She stopped to breathe for a second before continuing. "Next week, he is going to come for dinner. You will not be rude to him! You are going to like him. Both you and Trunks!" She calmed down and smiled. "Now that that's settled, anymore questions?"

Vegeta blinked at her a few times, kind of surprised. She had never shouted orders at him before. Hell, nobody dared order him around (except Bulma of course).

"Who do you think you are? Shouting like that at me?!" He yelled back, his anger flaring. "I am-"

Bra cut him off, yelling again. "Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans! I know! And guess what?! I'm Bra Briefs! Daughter of Prince Vegeta! Know what else?! That makes me Bra Briefs, Princess of Saiyans! So I'll yell at you all I want!"

"Okay, I think everybody just needs to chill for a second." Out of nowhere Goku landed outside Capsule Corp.

Both swung their heads around and glared at Goku for interrupting their 'conversation.'

Goku put both his hands up, in a surrendering kind of way. "Look, I came over to get something from Bulma that Chi-Chi was wondering if she could borrow. I was flying over and I heard you two yelling. I think you guys need to calm it down a notch."

Bra grinned at Goku. "Okay." _Plan E: Goku saves the day... unknowingly. _"Hi Goku! How are you?"

Goku grinned. "I'm fine, thanks." He scratched the back of his head, the regular goofy look on his face back. "Say, what were you guys yelling about?"

Vegeta snorted. "Bra has a boyfriend. She's too young and I refuse to let her go out with him anymore."

Goku laughed nervously. "Well, if I were you Vegeta, I would at least want to meet the guy before judging him."

Bra looked at Goku, a hurtful look on her face. "That's what I tried telling him, but he doesn't listen to me."

Vegeta's eyes widened, but they were back to regular size almost instantly. Bra kept the hurtful look on her face, even though she knew she had won. Vegeta hated being looked at as a bad father to his daughter in front of Goku. It was the thing he hated most.

"Fine. I'll meet this blasted boy, but it doesn't mean I'll like him." Vegeta stormed away, heading back towards the Gravity Room.

Bra mouthed a 'thank you!' to Goku, who grinned back, waving his hand around in a gesture that said 'no problem.'

"Mom's in the kitchen, preparing lunch." Bra told him, before the door to the Gravity Room slammed closed.

Goku nodded, and headed inside Capsule Corp. while Bra left her house and headed down the street for a quick walk, laughing to herself.

* * *

_A/N:_ Next chapter... the moment of truth! Goten comes to dinner. DUN DUN DUN!!!! What will happen?!?! I'm not sure yet. Give me time to write the chapter, because I _still _don't have the complete reaction figured out yet. Thnaks for your patience... xxbluewingsxx


	36. Family 2

A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to write this but I didn't know how I wanted Vegeta and Trunks to react. Bulma was obvious so I didn't have to worry about her. Anyways, this is what I ended up stringing together and I hope you like it for all the effort I put in. And thanks again for your patience.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

* * *

**Family 2**

Bra skipped into the kitchen, early in the afternoon, flashing her mother and brother the biggest smile she had ever shown anyone.

Trunks looked at her from over the newspaper, looking disgruntled. "Why are you strutting about the house?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

Bra giggled. "Who, me? I'm not strutting, I'm skipping. And I'm just happy because my boyfriend will be here in five house for dinner. I'm so excited for you guys to see him. I know you guys will get along great."

Trunks still looked annoyed. "Can you at least tell us his name?"

Bra looked as though in thought before beaming and laughing. "No! It's a surprise, but you'll know shortly. Anyways, I'm going for a walk. Bye!" She skipped out of the kitchen.

Trunks growled and yelled after her in annoyance. "I still say you're strutting!"

-------------------------------------------------

Bra came through the front door just as her mother began screaming in a pissed off tone. "VEGETA!!!"

Bra stood in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at her mother with wide eyes.

"GET your ASS in the KITCHEN right NOW! Or so HELP ME I WILL-" She looked at the doorway and saw her daughter gaping at her. "Bee, sweetie!" She cooed as she went and led her daughter to the table. "How was your walk?"

Bra sat down. "Um... fine. Um, mom?" Bra looked around the kitchen. "Why are you yelling at daddy?" Bra saw Trunks bury his face further in his newspaper and try to stifle a laugh.

Bulma's expression turned from soft and happy to hard and angry. "Your _father_." She put an odd emphasis on that word. "Is being stubborn and refuses to come down to dinner and meet your boyfriend."

Bra tilted her head to the side, puzzled. "But he's not here yet."

Bulma looked up at her daughter. "Bra, honey, you've been out walking all afternoon. He should be here in about ten minutes. That is, if he's on time."

Bra's eyes widened. "Oh crap! I lost track of time!"

She jumped up. "I'll go fetch daddy. You guys can just... um... stay here."

She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, two at a time. She burst into her parent's bedroom where Vegeta sat on the bed, legs and arms crossed defiantly. He peeked open one eye when she came in.

Bra looked back at him defiantly. "Come on dad! You promised that you would meet him."

Vegeta huffed and turned his head away.

Bra got rid of the angry face and turned it into a pleading face. "Please daddy? At least come down and meet him. If you really don't like him, then you don't have to join us for dinner."

Vegeta looked at her and turned his head away again. Bra could tell from the look on his face that he was caving. "Please daddy? For me?" She asked quietly.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance. "Fine. I'll-"

The doorbell rang throughout the entire house at that moment. With a sudden sense of fear Bra tore out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered Vegeta.

She passed the kitchen, where she could the scuffling of feet as someone prepared to come out and answer the door.

"No! Wait!" She called. "I'll get it! Just stay put!" She yelled as pointedly.

She ran down the hall and skidded along the floor, as she stopped right before she rammed into the door. Taking a second to compose herself, she checked herself in the mirror, fixing her hair quickly before opening it.

Goten was waiting, a patient look on his face, when she opened the door. He grinned at her and gave a dramatic bow and handed her a small bouquet of flowers.

Bra accepted them with a small nod of thanks, her throat feeling suddenly tight with nervousness.

Goten seemed to notice this. "Are you scared?"

Bra nodded slowly. "Oh Kami, yes! What if they don't like us being together?"

Goten sighed slowly. "Then we'll think of something, won't we? But I mean, your parents, or at least your mom, always adored me before, why should it change just because we're dating?"

Bra nodded and stepped aside to let him in. "I'm pretty sure, actually I know for a fact, mom will be really happy we're dating. She'll probably scream and then hug as until we can't breath." An image of this popped in her head and she began giggling.

The same thing must of crossed Goten's head because he began chuckling softly. Slowly the panic and fear Bra had been feeling earlier disappeared and it felt relieving.

A sudden yell came from the kitchen. "Bra, sweetie, who's at the door? Is it your boyfriend?"

Bra closed the front door and yelled back down the hall. "Yes mom." She heard a set of footsteps coming down the hall. "No! Wait! We're coming! Don't-"

"GOTEN?!"

Bra moaned and covered her face with a hand.

Trunks stuttered, his voice a mix of surprise and anger. "Goten you...When did... Why... And you... How long... What... Huh..." A weird look crossed his face as he narrowed his eyes. "Marron..." He muttered.

Despite her panic, Bra was struck surprise to hear him say Marron's name at such an odd time. "Marron? What?"

Trunks looked at Bra. "Marron! She told me she knew who your boyfriend was, but refused to tell me his name!" He looked at Goten and another weird look crossed his face. "Oh KAMI! She could have said SOMETHING!!"

Bra blinked and explained. "You can blame me. I told her not to tell anybody."

Trunks looked at Bra. "Are you seriously going out with Goten, or is this some kind of joke?" He asked in tone that suggested he really hoped it was a prank of some kind.

"Um..." Bra and Goten shared a look. Goten decided to answer. "Uh, Trunks, this isn't a joke. We really are dating."

Trunks's jaw dropped even further than it had before. "Why?" He asked, as though they were both stupid.

Bra half closed her eyes. "Why are you dating Marron?"

Trunks straightened up and closed his mouth. "Fine." He muttered.

Bra blinked, both hers and Goten's face etched with surprise. "What?"

Trunks sighed in exasperation, as though what he was saying was killing him. "I said 'fine.' You can... I guess..."

Bra let out a squeal and jumped forward and hugged Trunks. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gave him a tight squeeze. "You're the best big brother ever!"

Bra let go of Trunks as Goten slid forward slowly. "No hard feelings?" He asked, grinning slightly.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Just watch what you do with my sister." He replied tartly before turning and walking away.

Beckoning Goten to follow, Bra bounded forward until she was walking beside her brother. "Oh Trunks, you're not mad at Goten are you?"

Trunks shook his head. "No."

Bra shared a look with Goten. "Are you mad at me?" She asked, her voice squeaking a bit.

Trunks shook his head again. "No." He replied slowly. "I'm just really surprised."

They came into the kitchen where Bulma was setting the rest of the food on the table. "Oh Trunks! So you met Bra's boyfriend! Is he, OH!" She gasped when she saw Goten. Suddenly she let out an ear-piercing screech and dashed forward to hug Bra. "Goten? You're boyfriend is Goten! Oh my Kami! I'm so happy you chose him!" She continued to rabble, the whole while, Bra found it getting harder and harder to breath as her mother started squeezing her.

Goten caught the look on his girlfriend's face and couldn't help but laugh at her. Once Trunks saw her face, he too started to chuckle a little.

Bra narrowed her eyes at them. "Oh shut up!" She managed to choke out.

After another minute they were able to control their laughter and Goten tried to talk without bursting into a fresh series of laughter. "Um, Bulma... Do you think you could let go of Bra before you suffocate her?"

Bulma's eyes widened and she released her daughter and Bra let out a sigh f relief. "Thank you mother. I'm glad you approve of my boyfriend."

Bulma was surprised. "Approve? Of course I approve! He's a son! You won't find anybody who's any better! Not if you searched the entire planet!"

Goten scratched the back of his head, a grin on his face. "Um... thanks Bulma."

Bulma smiled, and it soon turned into one of displeasure. "Where's your father?" She asked her children.

Bra instantly straightened up. "You know what? I'll go get him!" She dashed out of the kitchen.

She pushed the door open and slammed right into her father, who was in the process of coming in.

"OW!" Bra massaged her forehead. "Daddy! Say something so people don't slam into you!" She whined, her bottom lip sticking out in a pouting manner.

Vegeta looked down at her. "I came down to see your _boyfriend._" He spat. "Don't be so rude or I'll have to throw him out of the house."

Bra stepped backwards into the kitchen, a hand over her forehead. She motioned to Goten. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend. Goten, you've already met my dad."

Goten gave a small, nervous laugh, sounding so much like Goku. "Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta's jaw opened and closed, much like it had the day Bra had told him she had a boyfriend. For a moment, Vegeta looked as though he might faint, but instead he burst out. "Is this some trick?"

The four others in the room blinked and spoke at the same time. "No."

Vegeta's jaw opened, then closed again. "Bra... What on Earth possessed you to date Kakarot's youngest brat?"

Bra and Goten both stiffened at this comment, but it was Bulma who answered him. "What's wrong with Goten?" She asked pointedly.

Vegeta turned his gaze to her. "Well... it's... just... you BLASTED woman!"

Bulma seemed unaffected by his words. "Really? Well then, tell me Vegeta, how many cell phones have we bought Bra this year so far?"

Vegeta looked shocked by this question, but didn't answer but instead clamped his mouth shut and looked at her somewhat coldly.

Bulma answered for him. "We have bought her eight cell phones-"

Bra looked at her mom sheepishly and lowered the hand that was holding her forehead. "About that mom... I kind of-"

Bulma cut her off. "Soon to be nine cell phones." She said promptly. "So, would you rather Bra went out with one of her crazy fan boys, or someone who can actually take _proper _care of her?"

Vegeta, looked from Bulma, to Bra, to Goten, then back to Bulma before sitting down at the table without a word, finding no way to argue with her.

Bulma instantly brightened up. "Alright. Everyone sit down and we can start eating before the food gets cold!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"I told you everything would work out." Goten beamed at Bra as they walked down the hallway.

Bulma burst out of the kitchen. "Goten? Are you leaving? Don't you want to stay a little longer?" She asked.

Goten shook his head. "No I can't. The meal was great Bulma, but I have to get home."

Bulma checked her watch and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oh my Kami? It's nearly eleven." She looked up at Bra and Goten and beamed. "Well I guess you best be going. But don't ever be a stranger here Goten."

She went back in the kitchen. Bra and Goten continued to walk down the hall. Goten quickly slipped on his shoes and was out the front door before Bra could move.

She stood rooted to the spot, her jaw hanging open in anger and shock. "Goten! Hey! You didn't say bye!" She yelled angrily after him and running out the front door, not even bothering to put shoes on.

She had only taken one step outside when suddenly someone had grabbed her around the waist and was swinging her around. Bra didn't need to be able to read minds to know Goten had planned this.

Bra let out a little screech and banged on his arm with a fist. "Goten! Put me down! Do you hear me? Put me down right now!" He ignored her and continued to hold onto her swinging her around, laughing the whole while. Bra had to resist the urge to laugh and screamed again. "Goten Son!"

After a minute of him laughing and her screaming, he put her down. Bra crossed her arms and looked at him angrily.

Goten looked at her and grinned. "Oh come Bee. You can't tell me your mad and you didn't find that fun." He chuckled.

Bra resisted the urge to smile and laugh at him. Using all her willpower she continued to look at him in anger, and for good measures, raised an eyebrow at him.

Goten's grin fell. "Oh fine. If you're going to be that way, then I guess I'll just go home..." He rose into the air.

Bra broke her hard face and looked at him in panic. "No!"

Goten turned back to look at her, a teasing grin on his face as he lowered himself back to the ground. Bra, realizing he hadn't actually intended on leaving, smacked his shoulder.  
"Ow..." Goten laughed and moaned at the same time as he massaged his upper arm where Bra had smacked him.

Bra gave him a sharp look. "That's for tricking me twice. Do it again and I won't be so nice."

Goten chuckled. "Aw come on. It was all for fun."

Bra gave him a hard look, but it soon melted when he gave her a goofy grin that was identical to the one his father flashed so often. She gave a small laugh. "You're just like Goku, Goten." She giggled.

Goten blinked. "Really? Is that what you think?" Bra nodded, still giggling. Goten smirked. "Well do you think my dad would try to kiss you?"

Bra's jaw fell open. "EW! Goten! That's gross! EW! Goten!" She squealed his name when he lunged at her. She took a step away to avoid him. "Goten, please don't say that again! That's very gross." She cringed.

Goten wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, but you're the one that said I'm just like him." He smirked as he kissed her.

She kissed him back, but got the odd feeling she, or they, were being watched. She opened one eye and searched for the culprit. Her eye soon landed on an open window on the second floor. She saw her brother spying on them from his bedroom.

She pulled away from Goten, and Trunks instantly pulled himself back inside his room as though hoping he hadn't been seen.

Bra turned and glared up at the window. "TRUNKS!" She yelled.

He poked his head back out. "What?"

"You know very well what!" Bra shouted. "You're spying on us!"

Trunks pretended to look offended, but unfortunately his acting skills weren't the greatest. Goten's jaw dropped open is surprise.

Bra ignored Goten's reaction. "Is it because you don't trust us? Hmm?" She asked sharply.

Trunks gave a small cough and looked sheepish, his eyes avoiding her face. "Well... I mean..."

Her tone changed so it didn't sound as angry. "Don't you trust your best friend?"

Trunks hesitated before answering. "Of course I do."

Bra growled. "I don't want to catch you watching us while we're kissing again!"

Trunks went back inside his bedroom and closed the window and pulled the curtains closed.

Bra turned to look at Goten who was dumbfounded. "Now, back to making out." She grinned as she pressed her lips against his again.

* * *

_A/N:_ I know this took a long time to write and post, but like I said before, I didn't really have any reactions planned out and my muse for writing left so I had to wait until it came back. So here it is. And this isn't the end yet. I have a few more things to put in first. So, until next time!


	37. Not That Weak

A/N: Hello again. So freaking sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but maybe when you read this chapter you'll understand. Anyways, it's really long so hope you find it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. The song is 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol.

* * *

Not That Weak

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

Bra flopped down into the grass with a heavy sigh. She stared up at the night sky for a minute, trying to pick out the different constellations. She soon closed her eyes, smiling.

Almost instantly an image of her friends and Goten popped in her head. She opened her eyes again, remembering the first time she had gone star gazing.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_Trunks held her hand as he led her outside. He picked up the seven year old and was about to fly off when Bulma came running outside._

_"Trunks!" She yelled, and Trunks turned to look at his mother. Bulma looked between him and Bra. "Where are you going with your sister?"_

_Trunks looked down at his sister than back up at his mom. "We're going to the Sons." He said simply._

_Bulma looked at him stupidly. "At ten at night?" She asked sharply._

_"But mom!" Trunks whined slightly. "Goten wanted to go star gazing, and Pan wanted to do it too. Goten invited me and I thought since Pan would be doing it, why not bring Bra along?"_

_Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Are you staying the night there then?"_

_Trunks turned around to show his mom the backpack. Bulma sighed again. "Please be safe."_

_Trunks rolled his eyes, now being annoyed. "Mom! I'm a nineteen year old Saiyan, what do you think will happen?"_

_Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a hard look. "Don't take your eyes of your sister! If something happens to her, you'll be answering to your father!"_

_Trunks gulped loudly and Bra giggled. "I'll be fine mommy. Trunks and Goten will be there and they're really scary when they fight."_

_Trunks chuckled slightly and his mom just gave him a look that was a mixture of annoyance and exasperation._

_Trunks smiled. "Don't worry about us mom. I promise I'll take care of her." He turned back around and flew off to Goten's house._

_They reached the Son's house, Goten and Pan waiting out front. Pan was running around, tossing leaves in the air, while Goten was trying to watch for them._

_Trunks had barely touched the ground when Goten got up, scooping up Pan in the process and flying off towards the mountains._

_"Where are we going?" Trunks asked as he flew alongside Goten._

_Goten grinned. "Mountains. It'll be better because we'll be higher up."_

_It barely took ten minutes when Goten landed. Trunks landed next to him, setting down his sister. Pan and Bra instantly flopped on the ground. "_

_"Hey uncle Goten!" Pan yelled in excitement. "What's that?" She asked, pointing her finger at the sky. Goten and Trunks shrugged and flopped down on the ground too._

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Bra giggled at the memory as she opened her eyes, looking back at the million dots of light.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked an all too familiar voice.

Bra rolled onto her stomach with a groan and saw her brother standing a couple feet away, carrying Marron bridal style.

Bra narrowed her eyes slightly at the pair. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?" She asked, a bit defensive. This was, after all, the place she liked to refer to as her and Goten's lake.

Trunks set Marron on her own feet and she looked at Bra curiously. "We were in the family room and I happened to look out the window and saw you flying away." She shrugged, grinning. "We were curious so we followed you."

"What were you laughing at anyways?" Trunks asked again.

Bra sat up on her knees and shrugged, grinning. "I'm just remembering some stuff."

"Oh yah?" Marron looked intrigued. "What kind of stuff?"

Bra shrugged and turned back around to face the lake. "Lots of different stuff."

Marron smirked and sat next to Bra. "Well while we're talking about remembering things, I have a good story to tell." She glanced back at Trunks.

Trunks' jaw fell open. "No! Marron! No! Don't! She doesn't need to hear that!"

Marron's smirk grew and she nodded. "Yah, I think she does."

Bra blinked and smirked. "Oh? I really want to know. Do tell Mar."

Marron smiled slightly. "First of all Bee, you have to understand for the first few years of your life, Trunks wasn't exactly as fond of you as everyone else was..."

Bra blinked in surprise, this being a big surprise for her. She always remembered her brother being so protective and constantly checking up on her to make sure she was alright, so hearing he hadn't exactly liked her at first was well...was like having a stranger come right up and slap you across the face. "Huh?"

Marron sighed and looked up at the sky, as though lost in a memory. "Well you were so young, so Bulma didn't have much time for Trunks between your needs and work. And Vegeta... well you know how he is."

Both girls spoke at the same time as though in a trance. "Gravity Room twenty-four hours a day."

Marron smirked. "But I remember the day that all changed..."

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_"What does your mother oh so desperately need to talk to my mother about?" Sixteen year old Trunks asked as he walked down upstairs hallway to his room._

_Eleven year old Marron followed him, shrugging. "Not sure. She just said it was important stuff."_

_Trunks shrugged and sighed. "Mothers are odd." He suddenly grinned. "Hey, want to see my new computer?"_

_Marron shrugged again, but grinned slightly, at the fact of finally having something to do. "Okay."_

_Suddenly there was a loud scream. "MARY!!" Marron spun around only to see a blur of blue hair attack her legs._

_She looked down at the four year old Bra who was currently squeezing her knees. She smiled at her and patted Bra's head. "Hi Bee."_

_Bra looked up at her, smiling cutely. "What'chya doing?" She asked excitedly._

_Marron grinned down at Bra. "Trunks was going to show me his computer..." She looked over her shoulder and saw Trunks standing a few feet away with his arms crossed, an annoyed expression on his face._

_Trunks walked forward so he was standing next to Marron. "And you know you can't come in my room. You'll break something, so buzz off."_

_Bra blinked at him a few times, as though not realizing he'd just told her to get lost._

_Trunks rolled his eyes. "Let go of Marron, Bra!"_

_Bra seemed to clutch Marron's legs even more so. Trunks rolled his eyes again and gave Bra a small push. Enough to make her let go of Marron, but not hurt her._

_The push made Bra take a few steps backwards... and right down the stairs._

_Marron shrieked, biting on her fist, as Bra began to tumble down the stairs, screaming and crying._

_Trunks' eyes widened in panic and fear, as he jumped into the air and flew down the staircase, over his sister, who was still crying as she bumped along the whole way down._

_Not realizing what he was doing, he landed part way down the stairs. He spun around and caught his sister who tumbled right into his arms._

_She instantly stopped screaming but continued to cry, grabbing the front of his shirt in her fists._

_Trunks just sat down right where he stood, never tearing his eyes away from his sister. He leaned against the wall for a minute, shocked at what he had done. Not just the fact he had saved Bra, but the fact he had been the one to put her in danger in the first place._

_Trunks looked back up the stairs, realizing she'd fallen over halfway down the stairs. He saw Marron watching him with wide eyes, her expression unreadable._

_"Marron?" He asked slowly. "Could you go in my room please? On my nightstand... there's a small brown bag... can you bring it down please?"_

_Marron nodded and sprinted away without a word. Trunks looked back down at his sister, her face buried in his chest as though trying to muffle her cries. No doubt the fall would make her sore later, and she'd wake up the next day, covered in bruises. It was then he realized how fragile Bra really was. But Trunks would set that right, make sure no such thing happened._

_Marron was back soon, and handed over the bag wordlessly. Trunks opened it and pulled out a senzu bean. He snapped it in half, knowing she wasn't hurt enough to need it all. He placed the one half back in the bag and handed it back to Marron, who retied the bag._

_Trunks shoved the other half into his sister's mouth. "Eat it." He ordered. "It'll make you better."_

_Bra snivelled again and nodded without a word, chewing the bean slowly, as though testing it. She soon swallowed it and put her head back against his chest and closing her eyes._

_"What's going on?" Bulma asked, coming around the corner. "I heard thumping noises and screaming. Are you alright?"_

_Trunks shared a look with Marron, his eyes flashing with guilt. Marron decided to answer Bulma's question. "It was Bra. She tripped down the stairs and Trunks saved her."_

_Bulma's knees shook with fear. "What? She fell down the stairs?"_

_Marron nodded. "Yah, but Trunks caught her about halfway down. She's fine Bulma. Don't worry."_

_Bulma sighed. "Oh thank God you were there Trunks. She's so tiny the fall down the stairs could have broken her neck."_

_Eighteen stood behind Bulma, a little impatient looking. "Look Bulma, I don't have all day."_

_Bulma looked over at Eighteen as though forgetting she was there. "What? Oh yes! Come on." The two women left._

_Trunks sighed and looked down to see Bra had fallen asleep right in his arms._

_Marron sighed too, in relief. "So, now what are you going to do?" She asked quietly and slowly as Trunks stood back up, holding his sister gingerly, as though scared of waking her._

_Trunks walked up the stairs, Marron following quietly. "First, I'll take Bra to her room and put her in her bed. Than after that, I'll make sure no harm ever comes to my little sister."_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

By now Trunks face was beet red. Though Bra couldn't tell if it was because he was embarrassed by the fact he had almost killed his sister, or that he had shown so much affection for her.

As scary as the story had been, it brought a smile to Bra's lips. So what if Trunks had hated her guts the first four years of her life? He cared about her now (well, since that incident), that was all that mattered.

Marron stood up slowly, almost seductively as she walked ever so slowly towards Trunks. "Why are you blushing Mr. Briefs? I think it's very relieving to know men are capable of such feelings." She said in a slow voice Bra had come to name her 'sexy voice'.

Trunks looked at Marron and blinked a few times, no longer looking embarrassed but confused. Before he could say anything, though, someone landed a few feet away.

"What is this? A reunion or something?"

_Typical Goten._ Bra thought as she flopped back on the grass. She rolled over and got onto her hands and knees, then her feet.

Trunks shrugged. "Hell if I know. I just showed up for the hot chicks." Trunks teased as he wrapped an arm around Marron, who gave him a slight look of annoyance.

"Oh dream on, pretty boy." Marron snorted. "You're so full of yourself."

Neither boys seemed to hear as Goten raised an eyebrow and joked back. "And look! One for each of us!"

Despite herself, Bra let out a giggle. Marron did the same, but at the look on Trunks' face. His eyes seemed to pop out of their socket, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Goten put his hands up as though defending himself. "Relax man. I was joking around, alright."

Bra's jaw dropped open as Trunks closed his in relief. "Hey! I feel very unappreciated."

Goten moved forwards. "Really? Aw, let me fix that."

He pressed his lips to hers to kiss her, but didn't dare stick his tongue in her mouth, afraid of what Trunks reaction would be, seeing as they were kissing right in front of him.

Trunks made a disgusted noise, and Marron sighed in annoyance. "Geez Trunks! We kiss on a daily basis! So what if your sister is kissing Goten... who is also your best friend. It's not like she's having sex with the guy!" She froze, eyes wide. "You guys aren't...um... you know?"

Goten and Bra stared at the blonde with wide eyes. Bra shrieked. "WHAT?!" At the same time Goten shouted. "What are you nuts?!"

Marron gave them a small grin. "Well, I just wanted to check."

Trunks rubbed his temples. "Please, I don't want to know what you two do alone..." He mumbled.

Marron rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. "Says the boy who can't keep his hands off me."

Goten and Bra burst out laughing, Marron gave them all an innocent look and Trunks looked even more shocked.

Bra laughed harder until Goten finally cleared his throat. "So seriously you guys, what are you doing here?"

Bra shrugged. "I came for some alone time, and they showed up and we've just been telling stories."

Goten looked thoughtful. "Hey that reminds me of a great story."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_"Trunks!" Ten year old Goten stood behind Chi-Chi as they walked into the Briefs home for another Reunion._

_Trunks waved back and gave his friend a knowing grin._

_"Oh Chi-Chi! You must see our new kitchen. We got it redone!" Bulma said excitedly as she pulled Chi-Chi away. "Oh!" She turned back around. "Goku, Vegeta's upstairs in the party room with Piccolo and Dende." She pulled Chi-Chi into the next room._

_"Say... Where's Gohan?" Asked Trunks, noticing how Goten's older brother was missing._

_Goku answered. "Gohan's with Videl. They're picking up Mr. Satan and Buu. They should be here anytime." He replied as he strolled away leisurely._

_Goten noticed how his friend suddenly scowled. "What's the matter Trunks?" Asked Goten._

_Trunks rolled his eyes. "Dad's being a jerk."_

_Goten blinked a few times in confusion. "That's not surprising at all." He pointed out._

_Trunks shook his head and his scowl darkened. "I just wish I could get back at him. Teach him a lesson..."_

_Goten suddenly looked excited. "I got an idea. Why not slip some weird spices into his food? You know, something spicy that'll make his mouth burn or make him have chest pains?"_

_Trunks snapped his fingers. "That's a good idea... But how do you slip something into my dad's food? I mean, he would notice us doing something to it."_

_Goten grinned cheekily. "I'll distract him and you slip it in. Now come on, let's go get something from the kitchen."_

_They went into the kitchen and stood in the doorway, spying on their mom's. The two women soon left, not noticing the boys as they chattered about the cost of getting the kitchen redone._

_The two boys snuck into the kitchen. Goten ran across the room and hopped on the counter, checking the counters while Trunks kept a lookout._

_"Garlic?" Goten asked, grabbing a small container and reading it._

_Trunks looked at his friend oddly. "We want to burn his mouth, not give him bad breath!"_

_"Oh right." Goten put it back and continued to look. He picked up another. "Paprika?"_

_Trunks shook his head. "You can do better than that!"_

_"Okay, okay!" Goten put it back in and pulled out another. "What about chilli powder?" Goten asked._

_Trunks smirked. "Perfect. Now come on!"_

_They ran up to the party room. "So how exactly are we going to slip it into the food?" Goten asked Trunks._

_Trunks stopped dead. "What do you mean? You said you'd distract everyone!"_

_Goten blinked. "Well, I assumed you'd tell me how to distract everyone."_

_Trunks slapped a hand over his forehead. "Idiot!" He shook his head as they came into the party room, where a few more people had showed up. "Okay, we'll have to come up with a different plan." Trunks then noticed how Goten was still holding the container of powder in his head. "What are doing? Hide it!" Trunks snapped and Goten obeyed, shoving the container up his shirt._

_Trunks grabbed Goten by the sleeve and dragged him over to the food table. Trunks took notice of all the food his father currently had piled on his plate and began filling another plate with the exact same food. Then putting it on the ground, the two boys kneeled down._

_Goten popped the container of chilli powder and began shaking a bit of the powder onto the food._

_Trunks rolled his eyes. "More!" He said, trying to snatch the container from Goten, who jerked his wrist, trying to prevent Trunks from grabbing it. As a result, the entire contents of the plate was emptied onto the plate._

_Both boys stared in horror at the food. "That's too much!" Goten blinked._

_Trunks shook his head. "Whatever. Dad will live!" He snorted as he picked up the plate. Now go distract our dads!" He ordered Goten._

_Vegeta and Goku sat at one of the tables, currently eating their food._

_Goten ran in front of them. "Hey! Dad! Dad!" He said waving his hands frantically._

_Goku swallowed his mouthful of food and looked at his youngest son. Vegeta turned to look at him too, an annoyed expression on his face._

_"Yah? What is it son?" Goku asked._

_Goten stopped waving his arms and stood frozen. Trunks stood behind the two adults looking at him pointedly._

_"Um... Hi?" Goten said meekly._

_Trunks could of hit himself, but instead took his father's plate off the table._

_"Is that all you wanted to say?" Goku asked, completely dumbfounded._

_Goten tilted his head to the side, as Trunks put the new plate on the table._

_Goten shook his head. "No! I forgot what I was going to say!" He said, squeezing his eyes shut as though trying to remember._

_Goku nodded slowly. "Okay then..." Trunks picked up his father's original plate and slunk off. "When you remember you can tell me."_

_Goten nodded and bounded off, and met Trunks back at the food table. The two grinned and gave each other a high five._

_It was then they turned and saw Vegeta take a large mouthful of food... and then he started coughing, his face turning beet red. Smoke almost seemed to be flowing out of Vegeta's mouth as he coughed, eyes wide in surprise._

_Goku blinked a few times stupidly. "What's the matter Vegeta? Choking?" He asked._

_Vegeta shook his head and managed to cough out. "Hot!"_

_Goku blinked a few more times. "Hot? Really? I didn't think so..." He commented as he reached across the table..._

_"No!" Goten gasped as Goku grabbed a large chunk of food and pushed it in his mouth..._

_Now both full blooded Saiyans were red in the face and coughing, waving a hand at their mouth to cool it off. Everyone stared in surprise and both Saiyans gasped. "Hot!"_

_Bulma shook her head. "Can't be. I didn't use any spices." She pointed out as Chi-Chi grabbed two glasses of water and handed them each one. Both men gulped down the entire thing in one shot and both seemed to relax a bit, faces slowly turning back to it's original colour._

_It was then Bulma turned around and saw Trunks and Goten attempting to sneak out of the room. "Trunks!" Bulma yelled sharply._

_"Goten!" Chi-Chi screeched as well._

_Both boys stiffened and looked at each other before facing their parents. "What? They asked simply._

_"What did you do to your father's food?" Bulma asked, eyes narrowing dangerously._

_"Um... Nothing?" Trunks said with a small grin and a shrug._

_"Liar!" Vegeta spat._

_"We put in a little chilli powder, okay?" Trunks said pointedly. "Happy?"_

_"A little? We added all of it!" Goten said, not realizing what he'd just said._

_Trunks slapped a hand over his face._

_"Why would you do that?" Bulma asked, while Chi-Chi looked ready to throw a rather large fit._

_"Does this have to do with being grounded?" Vegeta asked pointedly. "Because you deserve it for failing that English test."_

_Goten turned and looked at Trunks angrily. "You what?"_

_Trunks grinned in slight embarrassment. "I told you I failed that test, didn't I?"_

_Goten narrowed his eyes. "No, you failed to mention that!"_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Marron and Bra burst out laughing as Goten finished his story. Trunks scowled and turned his head away pointedly, and Goten grinned.

"Trunks failed a test?" Marron asked, clutching her ribs. "But he's a genius! That does not work out."

"Well it was the first and only test he failed." Goten grinned even more. "Of course, it probably didn't help he was sick for a week and the day he came back was the day of the test. Or at least, that's what he says."

Bra, Marron, and Goten rolled their eyes and looked at Trunks pointedly.

Trunks lifted his shoulders and looked at them innocently. "What? It's true."

"Suuuuure." Bra said, rolling her eyes.

"Yah! Sure... What are talking about?"

Everyone looked up to see Pan coming down from the sky and touched the ground.

"Pan?" Marron blinked at the other girl a few times. "What are you doing here?"

Pan gave her a knowing grin. "I saw Goten leaving so I followed him. Now..." She turned to the others. "What are all of you doing here?"

Bra sighed. "I came to think and then-"

"Well, me and Trunks saw her leaving and followed her-" Marron continued.

"And then Marron told Bra a story about when she was four-" Trunks said.

"Then I came and told them about the time Trunks failed an English test and was grounded." Goten finished.

Pan blinked a few times, as though having difficulty understanding him. After a few seconds she grinned. "Well, so long as we're telling stories, that reminds me of the time me and Bra were in grade three and... well... Should I tell them Bra?" Pan asked sneakily.

Bra was practically rolling on the ground laughing. "Oh my Kami! Yes! It's so hilarious!"

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_"Hey Bee!" Pan ran down the school hall to catch up to her friend. The school bell had just rung to announce recess time._

_Bra turned to look at her. "Hi Panny."_

_Pan scowled and slowed down as she reached her friend. "Oh, don't call me that."_

_Bra smiled slyly and shrugged. The halls were now empty as everyone had gone outside. "Roof again?" Bra turned to ask Pan._

_Pan nodded. "Yah, sure."_

_The two girls went outside and walked around the side of the school until they were at the back of the school. They looked around, and without seeing anyone, they hopped into the air a couple of inches and were about to fly up to the roof when they heard a sharp call from not too far away. "Hey!"_

_Both girls spun around and touched back down on the ground. About five other kids came walking around the side of the school._

_Pan leaned over and whispered in Bra's ear. "Sixth graders."_

_Bra nodded as the six graders came over. Three girls with two boys tailing behind looking bored out of their skulls._

_"This is our turf." Growled the girl who seemed to be their 'leader.'_

_Despite herself Pan snorted. "Yah right. Says who?" She paused for a second before turning hard eyes to the other girl. "The school grounds is everyone's. If we want to hang out here, we're going to stay and nobody can make us leave." Pan finished by crossing her arms defiantly._

_However, the sixth graders began cracking up as if this was the funniest thing they'd heard. Suddenly their leader seemed to calm down enough to talk. "Girl, who do you think you are, talking like that? Little brats don't deserve to be in our presence. I suggest you go run back to the front of the school where all the squirts are before I give a couple reasons to cry."_

_Bra narrowed her eyes. "We're not going anywhere. We're staying here. We have a right to remain here. If you got a problem, go find somewhere else to act like an idiot."_

_The sixth graders all started laughing again. "Do you really think you can fight us?" Said one of the boys._

_However one boy was not laughing. Suddenly he looked at Pan and said. "Hey, you're Pan Son." Pan nodded. "Hey guys, maybe we don't want to mess with these girls. She's-"_

_Pan cut him off. "The granddaughter of the great Mr. Satan."_

_The other boy looked at his friend as though he were retarded. "Come on man. She's only in third grade. What can she possibly do to us. Besides, that girl-" He pointed to Bra. "Is the daughter of Bulma Briefs. Everyone knows Mrs. Briefs can't even throw a punch."_

_The boy looked at his friend pointedly. "Have you seen her dad though. I once saw him pull a tree out of the ground."_

_The four others just looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh yah right. You're making things up."_

_"Don't tell me you're afraid of what their relatives will do if we fight them." Said the 'leader._

_The one boy just put his hands up in defeat. "Hey, I'm just being cautious. You want to fight. Go ahead, but I'm off." He turned and walked back around the school and out of sight._

_The leader rolled her eyes. "Good riddance." She approached the two girls. "So who's up for a fight."_

_Pan looked eager and was about to speak when Bra grabbed her arm and jerked it to the side. "If we fight, they'll know something's up with us."_

_Pan nodded briefly in understanding. "So what do we do?"_

_The leader sighed in exasperation. "Fine, be that way." She charged at the two unsuspecting girls._

_However Bra turned around just to see a fist flying at her face. Bra gasped, squeezed her eyes shut and without thinking, raised a hand and slapped the sixth right across the face._

_She went flying back and smacked right into a garbage can, a bright red hand print on her face. Bra opened her eyes and saw her lying on the ground, completely dazed._

_"Do something, Jiro, don't just stand there!" Screamed one of the girls._

_"Uh right." He charged at the two girls._

_Almost at once, the girls felt another two presence's coming around the corner. Determined not to move an inch, Pan stood there, waiting for Jiro to hit her until..._

_"JIRO!" Screamed Pan and Bra's teacher._

_Jiro froze then turned to see the third grade teacher, and behind her, the boy who had left._

_"Really." Said the teacher, sounding angry beyond belief. "Attacking younger students. And girls at that. I think you need to take a trip to the principals office. You too, Kimi." Kimi had gotten up before the teacher had come around the corner, and was now gaping at the teacher, but the teacher ignored her and now spun to look at the other two. "Tori? Shina? Were you two involved?" Both girls shook their heads in unison. "Alight then. Let's go!" Still furious, she stormed after Jori and Kimi as they headed back around the corner._

_The girl known as Shina looked at the other boy. "Hey Taro? Want to go hang out with Haru and them?"_

_And just like that the sixth graders has left. Both part Saiyans looked at each other and grinned. "Now we can go on the roof!" Pan said excitedly._

_Both girls jumped in the air and were about to fly up when the bell rung..._

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

Marron giggled as Pan finished the story. Bra was lying on her back on the ground, trying to stifle her laugh.

Goten and Trunks both stared in horror at the two girls. "Bra!" Trunks said sharply as Goten exclaimed: "Pan!" "What?" Both girls asked so innocently, Marron started laughing harder.

Goten and Trunks were now resisting the urge to grin. "You shouldn't have been provoking other kids like that." Trunks said sternly.

Marron got up and slowly walked over to Trunks. "Aw. Come on. Nobody got hurt. It was just a laugh." She said in a sexy, pouting voice.

"Hey, just realized something." Bra hopped up unexpectedly. "Trunks hasn't told us a story yet."

Marron looked at Trunks in mock surprise. "Yah, I want to hear a story from Trunks." She said with a cute smile.

Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed, and when he looked at the others, he knew their was no getting out of it. "Alright. I have a short story. I remember this one time this girl had this thing for Goten."

Goten widened his eyes. "We will not go there Trunks!"

Marron and Pan nodded with glee and curiosity, while Bra gave Goten an odd look and said: "Oh really?"

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_"Goten!" Trunks burst into the electronic store and walked across the store until he stood in front of his friend, who was on the other side of the counter._

_Twenty-seven year old Goten gave Trunks a pointed look. "What in Kami's name are you doing here?" Goten asked through clenched teeth. "I'm working right now. Come back when I get off my shift."_

_Trunks rubbed his hands together. "Quit your job buddy, I have good news." He grinned. "One of the mechanics at Capsule Corp. retired this afternoon."_

_Goten nodded slowly and bent behind the counter and began searching so something. "So?"_

_Trunks face fell drastically. "Goten! That leaves an open job opportunity and I closed it off for you."_

_Goten emerged and put down a newspaper on the counter. "Huh?" He asked._

_Trunks rolled his eyes. "Goten! I got you a job at Capsule Corp."_

_Goten blinked a few times. "Really? Wow... um... But I can't work there Trunks." Goten replied slowly. "I mean, thanks and all, but I have no experience. I'm not the best guy for the job."_

_Trunks gave his friend a steady look. "Why not? You work in an electronic store. You have more experience than three quarters of the people on this planet. Besides, the first week will be training. Trust me, it'll be fine."_

_Goten shrugged. "I still don't know. I mean, I just got used to this job."_

_Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yah, and how much do you make? Five dollars a day?" Trunks scoffed._

_Goten shook his head. "I make enough money Trunks."_

_Trunks waved his hand, as though dismissing his comment. "Dude, you'll make so much more at Capsule Corp."_

_Goten sighed. "Okay, I'll think about it. Doesn't mean I'll necessarily do it, I'll just think about it."_

_Trunks grinned and rubbed his hands together again. "Perfect. But you might want to speed up the thinking process. There's a list of names behind yours and in an hour there was already like fifty-"_

_He was cut off as a small blonde woman in an overly tight red dress came inside the store. Her big green eyes stared coolly at everyone in the store until she spotted Goten behind the counter, now reading his newspaper._

_The blonde walked over slowly, hips swaying in an over exaggerated fashion. She bat her eyes as she made her way over. "Hi Goten." She said slowly and seductively as she leaned over the counter._

_"Hey Sakura." Goten gave a quick nod, not even tearing his eyes away from the newspaper._

_Sakura watched him for quite some time until she tapped her long fingernails on the counter. "So Goten, I was wondering if an overly gorgeous guy like you would like to go out to dinner with a fabulous girl like me tomorrow night?" She leaned over more, so if Goten looked up, all he'd see was Sakura's cleavage._

_Goten shook his head, eyes glued to the newspaper. "Sorry. Can't. I'm going out with my **girlfriend** tomorrow night." He put stress on the word 'girlfriend.'_

_Sakura pouted her big red lips. "Aw. Fine. I'll call you later Goten." She said as she ran a hand through his black hair and left the store again._

_Trunks blinked. "Dude, why not go out with her? She's definitely got a thing for you."_

_Goten looked up from the newspaper. "Don't you listen to anything I say?" He asked pointedly._

_Trunks sighed. "But she's so gorgeous and totally perfect for you."  
Goten sighed and poked Trunks elbow, who now seemed to be slipping into his own world. "Marron called earlier."_

_Trunks instantly straightened up and began flattening the hair on the back of his neck as though someone important were watching him. "Really? And what'd she say?"_

_Goten grinned. "She wanted to know if we could take a couple hours a day out of our 'busy' lives to go see a movie with her."_

_"Sure." Trunks shrugged. "Anyways, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Goten gave him a sharp look and Trunks chuckled. "Or were you just saying that to get rid of Sakura?"_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"Of course, I know now he really had a girlfriend." Trunks said pointedly as he turned to look at Bra who smiled back at him innocently.

Despite himself, Goten rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Geez Trunks! You're still not going on about it? I understand it was probably surprising, but really!"

Trunks blinked at him. "It was surprising, but I'm not going on about it. It's just weird I mean, you're my best friend, and she's my little sister."

"And she's sitting right here." Bra called to them in a pointed manner.

"Okay boys." Marron said calmly. "I think we need to just-"

Pan jumped up. "Bra. Give us a memory." She said, completely out of the blue.

"Hey yah." Trunks said, forgetting entirely about his little disagreement with Goten. "You're the only one who hasn't told us a story."

"Um, well okay." She said thinking.

What story could she possibly tell them? She had too many funny ones to tell, and couldn't think of a really happy one either. She had too many to pick from.

"What about your first ever memory?" Marron suggested, as though sensing Bra's brief turmoil. "The first thing you remember."

Bra blinked. "Well that's easy. I remember when I was four, I came in the family room." She paused. "Goten and Trunks were sitting on the couch talking. Pan was in there too. She was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. I came in and sat next to Pan. Then..." She paused again, trying to remember. "Marron came over. She leaned over the top of the couch. I can't remember, but she said something and we all laughed." She breathed out slowly. "And that's it."

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Marron blinked slowly, looking stunned. Goten and Trunks were wearing the same expression. "I remember that day." Marron spoke after a minute. "I came over because dad was out at Goku's and mom had to talk to Bulma." Marron said, sounding lost in her own world.

"Yah I remember it too." Goten spoke. "I flew Pan over to play with Bra, and I decided to hang around for a bit."

Trunks nodded. "It only feels like that was yesterday."

Pan jumped up looking excited. "Oh my Kami! I remember it too! Well... sort of. I remember coming in the room, sitting on the floor. Then skips to Marron leaning against the couch. And then we're all laughing. Kind of choppy but I remember that day."

Marron sighed and sat on the ground slowly. "It's kind of sad isn't it?" She said suddenly.

"Sad? What's sad about it?" Trunks asked, crouching next to her.

Marron continued staring at the ground. "Not so much the memory. It's just..." She paused as though grasping for words.

Bra nodded, understanding what she was saying. "It's the five of us." She said quietly.

"We're sad?" Pan asked.

"No!" Marron and Bra both said at the same time.

Marron sighed and continued. "Back then, we always hung out together. We were inseparable. Nowadays..." She trailed off.

Goten finally understood. "We hardly spend time as a group."

Trunks helped Marron stand up, and Bra did the same. Unconsciously, they stood in a circle looking at one another.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

"Sure we're together for all those reunions, but even at those, the five of us don't get to see each other as group. You're always jumping from one person to the next that you haven't seen for a month." Marron explained.

"The five of us haven't spent a day together in nearly a year." Pan said sadly.

"And it was fun. But it'd be better if was more than once a year." Trunks said.

"Let's make a promise." Pan suddenly exclaimed. "Once a month, the five of us will spend a day together. Whether it's going on a road trip, or just hanging out at Capsule Corp. It'll be just us five, no one else."

Bra smiled. "Yah. That'd be fun."

Everyone else nodded, and gave their consent. They all grinned at one another, when Goten's watch started beeping.

Everyone looked at Goten, puzzled. He too looked bewildered as he looked down at his watch and pressed a button on the side to make it stop beeping.

Goten suddenly grinned. "Midnight." He looked up at Bra and their eyes met. "Happy Birthday Bra."

Trunks smirked. "Happy eighteenth little sister."

Pan rushed over and hugged Bra. "Finally! You're eighteen. Now we can finally go see those movies rated eighteen and over."

Trunks, Goten, Marron and Bra's jaws all dropped as they stared at Pan. She blinked. "What? I mean those gory violent movies. What did you think I meant?" Realization seemed to dawn on her. "Oh my Kami, you guys! No! What the Hell!" She shrieked.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here_

They all laughed but seemed to stop all too soon. "So Bra." Marron said slowly and coolly. "How does it feel to be eighteen and join the big kids club?"

Bra could have said a lot of things. She could of teased the others and said she felt old. She could of said she didn't feel different, seeing as she had only been eighteen for three minutes. She could of said she felt relieved to be part of the 'big kids club.' She could of out right shrugged or said 'she didn't know.' Instead she settled for something else.

"It feels good. This past year, I think I've proved I can take care of myself." She smiled. "I've finished high school. Everyone knows I can go Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. I've even defeated my first villain." She smirked at the memory of the day she had overcome Tempest. She had always worried she'd remember that day forever and it'd haunt her, but in reality, it sat at the back of her mind, where she rarely thought of it. "I'm quite happy with the way things turned out. Although I wished Tempest hadn't happened, but it did and I can't change that." She paused but smiled again. "No, I don't regret anything." She finished her little speech.

Trunks grinned. "You truly are the Princess of Saiyans."

Marron giggled. "And you've definitely proved you aren't that weak."

Goten smiled at Bra. "You're one of the strongest person on Earth."

Pan sighed. "It's a shame you aren't as strong as me though."

They all laughed again. Bra felt tears sting her eyes as the words her friends had spoken slowly clicked in her head.

Her whole life she had been training to show the others she wasn't weak. That she was really as strong as they were. _You truly are the Princess of Saiyans. You've definitely proved you aren't weak. One of the strongest people on Earth._ Her whole life she had longed to hear those words.

She knew the day she heard them would be the day she was truly recognized as their equal. Vegeta's daughter. Trunks' sister. A Saiyan.

Well she had finally heard them. She wasn't weak. Tears poured from her cheeks. She was the true Princess of Saiyans. She wasn't weak.

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

_A/N:_ Anyways, it took so long to write because I had to come up with a memory for everyone and that took a lot of thinking on my part. So I hope you liked it. I'd also like to draw your attention to something else. This was the second last chapter, meaning the next chapter is the last one. Now, my one friend, who has read and likes my story, suggest I do a sequel, you know, that involves kids and stuff, but I want your opinion. I don't want to write a story, only to have nobody read it. So tell me what you think of the chapter, and then if I should do a sequel. I won't be offended if you say no, I just want honesty. All my love!! 


	38. Epilogue: Three Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT.

* * *

Epilogue: Three Years Later**"Here Bra." Marron spoke softly as she took the three strands of hair that had fallen from the top of Bra's head and pinned them back up. 

"Thank you." Bra smiled at her blonde friend, noticing how the ring on her left hand gleamed in the light. "How are you feeling? Trunks said you haven't exactly been doing the greatest."

Marron sighed, a hint of regret in her tone, but before she could answer, Pan burst in the room. "Holy Kami! Are you ready? Everyone's freaking out and ready to go."

Bra and Marron shared a look. "Why does that mean I have to hurry up? It's not for another ten minutes. I don't want to be early." Bra huffed and sat in the nearest chair.

Pan rolled her eyes at her friend. "Really Bra. I would have hoped that at the age of twenty-one, almost twenty-two, you'd be a bit more mature."

Marron smirked. "Says the girl with zero patience."

"Pow!" Bra laughed.

Pan grinned slightly. "But seriously, are you ready?"

Bra tilted her head from side to side. "Yah, I think so. I'm just trying to calm myself a little first."

Marron sighed too and sat down. "I know how you feel."

Bra looked over at her and suddenly realized Marron had never answered the question. "So, what were you saying anyways Marron?"

Marron blinked as though confused, but then remembered. "Oh, I went to the doctor's last week. And well..." She trailed off and sighed sadly.

Bra felt her stomach twist in pain as the worst came to mind. From the corner of her eye, she could tell Pan was thinking along the same lines as her.

Marron sighed. "I have seven months."

"Oh no!" Bra and Pan both gasped.

Marron grinned and looked at them. "Until I have a baby."

Bra and Pan both blinked then let out a scream. "Oh my Kami! Mar! You're pregnant?!" Bra jumped up and hugged Marron while Pan jumped around the room in excitement.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Bra clapped her hands. "This is so exciting Marron! Oh wow!" She breathed.

Marron smiled shyly and stood up. "Well don't get too excited right now. It's not for a while yet."

Bra stood in front of the mirror, examining herself. It was when she was looking, she saw Pan's reflection from where the girl stood a few feet behind her. Bra stared closely at her friend and noticed how Pan's left hand to sparkle in the light.

"Oh my Kami! Pan! You're engaged?" She shrieked.

Pan looked down at her hand and twisted the ring on her finger slowly. "Um... Yah."

Marron giggled. "And I was just about to ask how you how you and Uub are doing. Well I guess things going well if you're going to marry him."

Pan grinned. "Well yah. I'm glad he asked me. I was starting to think he'd never ask." She laughed. "Began to wonder if he was expecting _me_ to propose."

The three laughed and Bra checked herself in the mirror one last time. "Okay." She breathed. "I think I'm finally ready." She inhaled and exhaled a few times with her eyes closed. Then she opened them slowly. "I'm definitely ready."

Pan left the room at that moment, but Marron lingered.

Bra smiled at her reflection before turning back to Marron as they slowly made their way out of the room.

They came to an empty hallway. Partway down the hall Bra saw her father and beamed at him. Vegeta gave her a small smile back.

Marron winked at Bra, and went through some doors, leaving Bra and her father alone.

Vegeta looked at her slowly, almost studying her. After a minute he turned to face the doors, as though satisfied with her attire. "Are you ready?"

Bra nodded slowly as she went over and wrapped her arm around his slowly.

Vegeta looked at her and blinked. "Is this what you really want?" He didn't sound mad, it was just a simple question.

Bra nodded turning to face the doors as well. "Of course it is."

Vegeta smirked. "I'm proud of you Princess."

"Daddy..." Bra spoke softly, looking at him. "Thank you." She didn't get a chance to hug him as the doors were opened.

Uub stood there and when he saw Vegeta and Bra he gave Bra smile, mixed of encouragement and congratulations.

Bra looked past Uub and his arm which he had waved forward in a manner that said 'after you.'

Bra looked past the sea of faces until they landed at the front of the room. Her thirty-three year old brother stood at the front his blue eyes twinkling at her. Marron and Pan in matching light blue dresses were both grinning at her, Marron a little teary eyed.

Then her eyes looked beyond them at the man with black hair and onyx eyes. He was smiling warmly at her as she slowly made her towards him, Vegeta at her side. Father and daughter having fallen in step.

When they reached the front, Vegeta turned and gave his daughter a swift hug, refusing to show any other forms of affection.

Goten stepped forward and sent Vegeta a smile of thanks as he took Bra's arm. Bra and Goten's eyes met and they smiled at each other, prepared to spend the rest of their life together as husband and wife. As best friends. As lovers. As soul mates.

* * *

_A/N:_ OH MY GOD! It's done! I'm so happy because this story took so long to write! But I'll definitely miss writing it. And, I have decided that after much debate and thinking, I'll write a sequel. I'm thinking it'll be in the future and revolve around the kids and everything. Sound good? I hope so. I'll start writing it and when I get back (from my 12 day trip to NY and on a cruise that goes to Bermuda, Grand Turk, St. Thomas and Puerto Rico), I'll start posting. Oh, and don't forget to tell me what you think of this whole story and what you think of the sequel being about the kids. All my love because you are all awesome readers & Reviewers!!


End file.
